Frozen The Battle For Arendelle
by Bruce G McAbee
Summary: Its been three weeks since Anna's birthday and finally Elsa is completely recovered from her cold so she can give Anna her last birthday present. Her real memories. However, when they visit Grand Pabbie to have Anna's memories restored, he issues them a warning that someone is plotting revenge from the events of last summer.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Elsa's Gift to Anna:**

It's been three weeks since Anna's birthday, Elsa has finally gotten over her cold and Kristoff and Olaf have managed to round up all the Snowgies and taken them to Elsa's Ice Castle on the North Mountain.

Finally Elsa can give Anna her final birthday gift, a gift she had pondered and agonised over whether to give to her since their reconciliation last year after Anna saved her life. But she knew Anna deserved to know the truth and the chance to reclaim it.

She had already seen to it that it was possible for Anna to get the gift she intended and had convinced Anna and Kristoff to go see Grand Pabbie this night.

So as evening fell on Arendelle, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven pulling Kristoff's sled, which had been converted to an open carriage as it was summer began their journey to the Valley of The Living Rock.

"Oh it's going to be so nice to see your family again Kristoff." Anna said

"Yes, it has been a little while since I visited them." Kristoff replied.

"Elsa, tell me, why are we going to see Grand Pabbie?" She asked her sister

"Yeah, I'm sort of wondering that too Elsa?" Kristoff added

"Well it actually has to do with your birthday Anna." Elsa responded, with a small smile.

"My birthday, but that was three weeks ago." says Anna a little excited.

"Yes, in fact it is your final birthday present, I was going to bring you down here to see Grand Pabbie on the night of your birthday, but you know, I got sick, we had to round up all the Snowgies, so I am sorry it's a few weeks late."

"It wasn't your fault you got sick Elsa" responded Anna smiling, "but you got me really curious now, what gift could you have for me that involves Grand Pabbie?"

"Got me a little curious too Elsa?" Kristoff added.

"Me too" pipped in Olaf

Elsa, suddenly gets a little worried look on her face:

"Anna, there's something I need to tell you, something important."

"You do, what is it Elsa?"

Elsa gets more pensive:

"Anna," Elsa pauses as she tries to reveal the truth to Anna, "You knew about my powers when you were little, we use to play together all the time, the memories you have of our childhood are not the real ones." She says quickly trying not to get too emotional.

Anna is absolutely startled by this and reponds wide eyed:

"Wait what! You're saying that I knew of your powers?"

"Yes Anna," Elsa replies,"we use to play all the time in the Grand Ball Room and the throne room, but on this one night I slipped on my ice and you were a little over excited, and I accidently struck you in the head, that's why you have that white streak in your hair." Elsa pauses suddenly as she realises Anna's streak is no longer there and just says "Oh."

"Oh what?" responds Anna

"Your streak, it's gone."

Anna, looks at her hair and suddenly realises it to:

"Oh, you know I haven't noticed it was gone till now."

"It must have disappeared when your heart thawed Anna" says Kristoff

"Yeah, oh, I liked that streak, wait, wait, Elsa; you have just told me I knew of your powers, what is this birthday gift you want me to have?"

"Your real memories Anna, if you want them, Grand Pabbie can restore them."

"How did I lose them?" asks Anna.

"After I struck in the head, Grand Pabbie recommended that your memories of my magic be removed, and Momma and Papa decided it was best you didn't know about my powers, and that's when, as you said I shut you out, because we were scared I could hurt you again, as it turned out I did and nearly lost you forever."

Anna, is silent for a few minutes, she looks at Kristoff, who can't think of anything to say as he is just as shocked as well. Then she realises what Elsa was doing for her, her honesty and a chance for them to recapture their memories of their childhoods together and she turns to Elsa and smiles.

"Yes, Elsa, I will have them back and thank you, thank you. Just as good a birthday present as letting me look after you, just one thing though."

"One thing Anna?" asked Elsa

"Yes, if Grand Pabbie can give me my memories back, what about my streak, I did like that streak, it made me, well me."

"Well we'll see about that," responded Elsa, "If Grand Pabbie says it can be done, well we'll do it."

Anna turns to Kristoff and smiles and gives him a small kiss.

"I'm going to get my real childhood back Kristoff, it will be wonderful."

"I am very happy for you Anna, I am sure they're wonderful memories."

"I'm happy for you too Anna," says Olaf, "This is going to be such a happy night."

They arrive at the Trolls home and Kristoff walks into the centre of the courtyard first.

"Hey guys, we're here, come and say hello to everyone. "

The rocks begin to roll towards Kristoff and pop into life as The Trolls.

"Kristoff's back!" they yell in unison, "and he's bought his friends!"

"It's great to see you guys, now you remember Anna and Olaf?"

"Anna! Olaf!" they all say

Anna smiling:

"Hi everyone"

"Hi everyone, it's good to be back" chirps Olaf in his usual happy way

"And you all know Queen Elsa of course" Kristoff says motioning to Elsa

The Trolls bowing:

"Queen Elsa"

At that time, Grand Pabbie approaches Elsa and reaches for her hands, and she responds by holding his:

"Queen Elsa it is so nice to see you again, have you told Anna of the gift you wish to bestow upon her?" he asks.

"Yes Grand Pabbie, I have and Anna wishes to have her memories restored" answers Elsa

"Anna, are you happy to proceed with the restoration of your memory?'

Anna, excitedly:

"I do, I do, oh, Grand Pabbie, I also use to have a white streak in my hair, which I thought I was born with, but it turns out, Elsa accidently put it there, and I suppose my dreams of being kissed by a Troll were, mmm figuratively true, can Elsa put it back, safely?"

Grand Pabbie looks at her with a small smile

"Of course she can, all Elsa has to do is touch your hair with love for the streak to return."

Anna giggles as she offers the top of her head to Elsa.

"Oh okay, with love sister"

Elsa gently touches Anna's hair for a fraction of a second and her white streak reappears.

"Oh wow, I love it, now what do I do for my memories?" asks Anna

"Kneel down in front of me Anna." Says Grand Pabbie

Anna kneels down in front of Grand Pabbie and he begins removing the made up memories from her mind, he then reforms her real memories and gently replaces them back into her consciousness.

"There memories restored, can you see them Anna?' he asks

Anna responds enthusiastically:

"Yes...yes... oh yes I remember, Elsa I remember, Elsa, I remember you had control before that night in the Grand Ballroom, you had control Elsa, you could remove the snow after we finished playing"

Elsa looks at Anna, with a little amazement, and then suddenly she remembers as well:

"I did Anna, I remember too, I did, I must have lost that control from the fear of hurting you again."

"We had so much fun, remember throwing snow balls at the kitchen staff one day." Anna says giggling.

Elsa responds laughing, "Oh yes, I remember that, until Papa caught us and gave us a talking to."

"He did didn't he, oh, oh and when you kept making the food cold while it was cooking and they couldn't figure out why, all those times in the ballroom, where we would skate and build snowmen, I was so amazed by your powers, I loved them and loved you so much."

The two giggle like little girls as they remember.

"I loved you too Anna, I never stopped, despite shutting you out, I wanted to tell you so many times, but I didn't have control anymore and I was so scared that I would hurt you again."

"I understand Elsa, I sort of understood once you revealed your powers at your Coronation, because it all suddenly made sense. I bet Momma and Papa would be just so proud of how you have control of your powers now."

Suddenly, hearing Anna mention their parents, hits Elsa hard and her happiness drains away to a little sadness.

"Yeah, Momma and Papa would be proud" she says as she sits down suddenly feeling the sadness welling up in her and bringing her almost to tears.

Caught up in the happiness of her real memories, Anna races off and embraces Kristoff, not noticing Elsa sitting down with her head in her hands.

"Kristoff, I have my memories back, I have them back, I understand so much more."

Kristoff smiling responds; "I am so happy for you."

Olaf also jumps in smiling as usual "I am so happy for you to, Anna"

But then Olaf turns to see Elsa sitting on a real rock looking very sad and approaches her and puts his hand onto her shoulder.

"Elsa?"

Elsa, with a little sniffle and a tremble in her voice.

"Oh Olaf, Anna just reminded me how much I miss our parents, how I didn't go to the memorial because I was so scared, and how much, yes how much I wish they were here to see me now, I hope they're proud?"

"I am sure they are," he answers, "I'm sure they knew how frightened you were, and I am sure they would be very happy with everything you have done, even making me."

Elsa smiles through her tears.

"Elsa?" says Anna suddenly realising that Elsa was upset.

"Oh Anna, I love you so much." Says Elsa ss she gets up and embraces Anna.

"I love you to Elsa." And then with a cheeky grin Anna says a familiar phrase from their childhood "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa laughs slightly and her smile widens and hugs Anna again: "Yes"

Suddenly Grand Pabbie interjects "Queen Elsa, there is another reason I wanted to see you and it is very important for all of you to hear."

"Grand Pabbie?" she responds


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Warning:**

Grand Pabbie takes Elsa's hands and with a very serious expression and tone begins to advise Elsa.

"First of all Elsa, yes your parents would be very proud, how could they not, but I'm afraid your powers and your control are going to have to pass their greatest test and you have to be even more careful of anger, fear and the temptation to use your powers to hurt and even kill."

"Kill, Grand Pabbie, I would never use my powers to kill" she says defensively and with a bit of shock.

"Remember what happened in your Ice Castle with the Duke of Weseltons' men Elsa? You might not like this, but Prince Hans actually saved you that day, saved from a dark path with your powers"

Elsa looks at Grand Pabbie with a little disrespect:

"What do you mean? How did that scoundrel, save me?'

"He stopped you Elsa. Stopped you using your powers for a dark purpose, killing is a dark purpose. If Hans hadn't have stopped you would have you killed those two guards?"

Elsa gets a look of remorse on her face:

"Yes, yes I probably would have, but how did you know about that Grand Pabbie, I mean I was happy to push one off my balcony and impale the other."

"We Trolls can sense these things. You can use your powers to defend yourself and immobilise those trying to hurt you, if you had simply frozen those men so they couldn't move and couldn't hurt you that would have been fine. But to actually do physical harm to them is wrong."

"I understand Grand Pabbie, but why would I want to hurt anyone, Arendelle is thriving since last summer."

"Elsa, after what happened last summer, I am afraid you have created some powerful enemies, enemies who mean to do you and Arendelle harm. They are using the fear of your powers to rally others to support them, I am afraid they intend to attack Arendelle shortly."

Elsa, Anna and Kristoff are all shocked by this, and Anna becomes angry.

"Hans! That snake!" she says

Grand Pabbie interrupts.

"Not Hans or the Southern Isles Anna. In fact, they are probably your closest ally. Elsa hasn't King Bjorn been sending apologetic messages, gifts since last summer."

"Yes he has Grand Pabbie, but I haven't been responding, after all Hans did attempt to kill both of us and steal Arendelles' thrown."

"Yes he did, and there is no denying that, but due to your lack of response, isn't King Bjorn paying you a visit very soon to personally apologise."

Elsa suddenly remembers that she had completely forgotten about this state visit.

"Oh dear that's right, he's coming tomorrow, I almost forgot," she looks at Anna who looks a little annoyed.

"Wait..What!" she says angrily, "Han's father is coming here, Elsa"

"I was sort of waiting for the right moment to tell you."

"And when was that going to be?"

"When it was too late...soorrryy."

Grand Pabbie interjects:

"Elsa, Anna, King Bjorn was one of your father's closest allies, and friend, you need to treat him with respect, he is not Hans, and it is because of this that he is so deeply hurt by Han's behaviour, so Anna, you need, to be pleasant."

"I'll try, but, but, he hurt me so much, I can never forgive him."

"We will, Grand Pabbie, Anna, we have to be nice."

"Oh, okay." She says folding her arms defensively.

Elsa suddenly gets an epiphany,

"Grand Pabbie, is it the Duke of Weselton we need to worry about?"

Grand Pabbie looks up at Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf and says emphatically.

"Yes, yes it is the Duke, he is very angry, he is bent on revenge, and he also has desires on us. He would very much like to exploit us for his own benefit. You need to get back to Arendelle and start planning a defence Elsa, as I said; this will be your greatest challenge."

Elsa turns to the others, "Very well, come on, let's get home as fast as we can, I will need to talk to Kai."

With that, they quickly got back into Kristoff's sled and began the journey back to Arendelle with haste.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Weselton**

It is mid evening in Weselton, the Duke is out for his evening walk with his two personal guards walking down a well maintained stoned road with impressive buildings on the side and the Duke's residence immediately in front them.

The Duke is very agitated and waving some paper documents in the air, his hair piece bouncing up and down off the back of his head as he reviews his country's economic dilemma:

"Look at this, look at this, commerce is down 40%, trade is down 50% that damn Snow Queen is ruining me, ruining Weselton! How dare she cut off trade with us."

The two guards are quietly listening with the guard with the Mutton chops on his right, and the one with the sideburns on his left.

"My Lord, you have allies, some of our trade partners have agreed to move against her with us." Said Mutton chop guard.

"Yes.. Yes, I know but it's not enough, we need more, my good man."

Suddenly, one of his aides comes running towards him:

"My Lord, My Lord, two more countries have agreed to join us in your campaign against Arendelle,"

"Excellent, which two."

"Lansard and Batvia."

"Excellent, we now have the numbers, the ships, but we need more, what about The Southern Isles?"

"No your Lord, they will not join, in fact we hear that King Bjorn is paying a personal visit to Arendelle tomorrow."

"Well then maybe we need to persuade The Southern Isles with a little bit more incentive, and with the King away, this just might be our chance, they do know of our secret weapon?"

"Yes my Lord, they have been made aware of our weapon to go up against Queen Elsa?"

Sideburn guard interrupts, "My Lord, what secret weapon and how will we combat Queen Elsa's sorcery?"

Duke suddenly gets a confident look on his face, "How my boy? That's quite simple my good boy, with our own sorcery, that's our secret weapon."

"We have someone with sorcery?" asks Sideburn guard.

"Yes, I have been able to secure his services with some impressive, negotiations, and you know what a good negotiator I am."

"Yes sir," replied both guards.

"That damn Snow Queen, it just wasn't Arendelle, but many of their allies also boycotted trade with us, the country is losing trade and commerce left right and centre. So the time to act is now, we will take Arendelle, and I will exploit its riches."

"Very good your Grace" responded the Guards again.

"I mean, look at these figures, we'll be bankrupt in a few years if we can't turn this around, fortunately, these other Kingdoms and countries who are joining us, I have been able to convince them what a threat Queen Elsa and her powers could be. Why, she could descend any of them into eternal winter at anytime if she disapproves of them."

"Well we remember how cold Arendelle got last year, and that's when she didn't have control my Lord." Said Mutton chop guard.

"Absolutely, and now she has control makes her much, much more dangerous, that is why we need to eliminate her, her and her powers."

The Duke's had become so agitated that his hair piece had actually almost come off and had fallen to cover his face, so he angrily rips it from his head and yells, "AND ANOTHER THING, CAN SOMEONE GET ME A HAIRPIECE THAT STAYS ON MY HEAD!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Back to Arendelle**

The night sky is clear as Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and Olaf make their way along the path that leads them from the Valley of the Living Rock back to Arendelle. Elsa is showing little signs of fear as every now and then a little bit of ice, or snow, appears and disappears as she worries over Grand Pabbie's revelation of the danger from the Duke of Weselton.

"Maybe, I shouldn't have cut off all trade with that little weasel?" she mutters

"Elsa?" replies Anna

"I'm worried Anna, I don't think Arendelle has ever faced a crisis like this, well not for a very long time, I can't even remember Papa mentioning Arendelle ever being attacked or going into battle.

"I don't mean to alarm you Elsa," interjects Kristoff, "but, you are leaving little patches of ice and snow here and there," pointing to the small patches of ice and snow appearing.

"I know, it's because, well, because I am a little scared, I'm fighting it but, well, I have a lot on my mind, I'll have to talk to Kai as soon as we get back to the castle."

"Elsa," says Anna then pausing, "you did the right thing with that weasel, I mean," her voice getting a little high pitched, "he sent his two goons to your ice castle to kill you, and at least you didn't have to suffer the way my feet did when I danced with him." A smile appears on Anna's face.

Elsa looks at her and smiles back.

"Well yes your feet did suffer that night."

The two laugh and with that the little patches of ice and snow stop happening as Elsa's mind is distracted from the fear it was feeling.

"I don't understand, what is an enemy?" asks Olaf

"And I hope you never find out Olaf;" responds Kristoff, "let's just say it's someone who really doesn't like you."

"But how can anyone not like Elsa and Anna?" asks Olaf smiling at Anna and Elsa

The two girls smile at Olaf's statement.

"Yeah, it's hard to know how anyone couldn't like these two, and maybe even love them" Kristoff replies looking directly at Anna, who blushes.

"Actually, changing the subject, something I don't understand Elsa, why do you prefer to ride around in my sled when I'm sure you must have a magnificent Royal Carriage to travel in?"

"Oh..oh yes we do, it's gathering dust in the east storeroom of the castle, Momma and Papa never took it out either, they believed it to be a bit pretentious, they didn't like to be seen to be better than the people, but as one of them and I will continue that tradition. The people of Arendelle deserve a King, or Queen as in my case who is just one of them."

Elsa pauses for a few seconds trying to retrieve a memory.

"You know, that awful carriage was a gift from the Duke Weselton to our parents Anna, he's been trying to weasel his way into Arrendelle for a long time."

"Geez I just remembered, I was outside in the courtyard before your Coronation Elsa, and I remember hearing him saying something about opening the gates and exploiting Arendelle's riches."

Elsa and Anna look at each other and get a little annoyed look on their face, then the sled rounds the corner and the lights of Arendelle come into view.

"Home at last." says Anna smiling.

Kristoff's sleigh pulls into the courtyard of Arendelle Castle and is greeted by some Palace Staffers and Guards. Kristoff gets off first and helps Elsa down from the sleigh.

"Your majesty" he says to Elsa smiling.

Elsa laughs a little, "I must admit, I don't think I'll ever get use to that, thank you."

She turns to one of Palace Guards.

"Sir, can you inform Kai that I need to see him straight away on a matter of urgency."

"Right away your Majesty." He responds punctually

"I think I am going to have to change that, anyway, I must go, I'll see you later," she shrugs her shoulders. "Queen stuff."

"I'll be around" smiles Anna

Elsa than leaves and enters the castle

"So Kristoff, what are your plans?" asks Anna

"Well, I do need to get some carrots for Sven and as the official Ice Master and Deliverer; I suppose I should make a trip up the mountains and get some ice."

"Well that sounds like fun, would you like some company?"

"Aren't you supposed to be here for King Bjorn tomorrow?"

Anna's face becomes a frown. "Oh...I forgot about that, oh I don't want to meet Hans's father, he might be nice and all that, but he's still Hans's father."

"Well, you are the Princess and you have to do what Princesses' have to do."

Anna frowns more and folds her arms in frustration.

"I'll go with you Kristoff." says Olaf with enthusiasm.

Kristoff pauses and thinks for a moment

"Why not"

"Great, my first road trip."

"Kristoff, are you trying to avoid something?" asks Anna with a cheeky grin.

Kristoff, looking a little embarrassed: "Ahhh, I don't think so."

"Well you know, a little question to my sister, after all I have known you for more than one day, nearly a year now."

"Yes, we have haven't we, but."

"I know your last name Mr Bjorgman and that you have brown eyes."

"Well that's good but you know your sister."

"I've had many a meal with you, your table manners could improve."

"Hey" he says smiling.

"I have even seen you pick your nose."

"What, oh yeah sorry about that, but hey, I've seen all your habits too you know."

"Wait, what, I don't have any bad habits."

"Oh no, you play with your food."

"I do not"

"Elsa says you dribble when you sleep."

"What, well I can't help it."

"I've even caught you picking your nose."

"No way, mister, I am a Princess."

"Yes you are and all that adds up to why I love you."

"Ohhhh" coos Anna. "I love you to, so when are you going to speak to Elsa."

"Well I will, but I want to do it right and make sure it's alright and your older sister is in a really good mood, I mean, you remember what happened last time you told her you were getting engaged."

Anna smiles then turns to Sven, then imitating Kristoff, "I think he's afraid of your sister."

"Hey wait, you can't talk like Sven, that's only for me to do."

"Yes she can."

"Sven"

Sven just grins the way a reindeer can.

Anna then walks up to Kristoff and gives him a small kiss.

"I know you will ask, but you're right, now isn't a good time."

"Yeah, I think Elsa has a Duke of a problem right now."

Meanwhile Elsa has entered the great hall where the throne of Arendelle is placed; she notices Kai and immediately calls out to him.

"Kai"

"Yes your majesty, how can I help you?" he answers.

"Kai, Elsa will be just fine, no need for formality except at, you know, official functions."

"Very good Ma'am, I mean Elsa, how can I help?"

Elsa smiles a little, "Kai, we may have a serious crisis, I have just found out that the Duke Weselton maybe planning moves against Arendelle."

Kai, whose expression turns to one of concern.

"That weasel is planning moves against us, outrageous."

Elsa, with equal concern on her face and in her tone:

"Kai, I have no experience, I am going to need your help and advice, what do I do?"

"I would recommend you call a council with Arendelle's top military men, General Vuorinen should definitely be there," he pauses, "but we have King Bjorn arriving tomorrow morning."

Elsa looking frustrated:

"That's right, so much happening at the same time."

"He is also bringing his son Tuomas."

"What, no not another son, the last one was bad enough."

"That would be correct Queen Elsa, sorry, Elsa, but we can't change that, we'll just have to hope he is a lot better than the other one."

"Hmm that won't take much."

"Elsa, I'll schedule the council for tomorrow afternoon, that should give you plenty of time to greet King Bjorn and Prince Tuomas, actually, if the Southern Isles wants to redeem themselves, they should stand with us against Weasel town, after all, before that business with Prince Hans, the Southern Isles had always been our closest ally, their formidable navy would be very advantageous."

"Yes, Grand Pabbie told me of how the king and my father were close, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to ask, oh make sure my sister and Kristoff are on the council."

"Princess Anna and Kristoff?"

"Yes, Anna needs to learn and who knows, maybe Kristoff's experience as an ice harvester may come in handy, I'll bet he knows every possible way into and out of Arendelle through those mountains."

"Very good, Queen sorry so use to formality, Elsa, I will have all arranged by morning when King Bjorn arrives."

He bows to Elsa and walks off into the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Weapon:**

It's evening in Weselton as well, the night sky is brilliantly lit by starlight, but inside the Duke's residency, there is frantic preparations happening as the Duke finalises his plans for revenge on Arendelle .

The Dukes' residence is magnificent inside; masterpieces adorn the wall, beautiful lush carpets and polished wood. Regal furniture, just the best money could buy as Weselton is a rich kingdom and up to last year, The Duke insured its wealth increased, as well as his own of course.

The Duke is sitting in his regal chair discussing matters with some of his military advisers and personal guards, in the background are standing a group of four Ice Harvesters.

The Duke is speaking to his two personal guards:

"Now, thanks to our friends there the Ice Harvesters, they have shown us a back door into Arendelle through the mountains. They think they're impenetrable through the mountains, but we now know differently. You two will lead a force of fifteen hundred men through this pass and attack Arendelle from the rear, whilst we attack them from the sea."

"Yes Duke, yes." They answer.

"Now I know fifteen hundred might not seem a lot, but you will have some of our best soldiers and the element of surprise, I expect you should be able to reach Arendelle castle very quickly once you exit the pass and without any resistance."

"We won't let you down your Grace." says Mutton Chop Guard.

"Good" The Duke replies.

Suddenly another house guard rushes in excitedly

"My Lord, My Lord, he's here!" He exclaims

"Well don't keep him waiting show him in."

The Duke then turns to his advisors.

"Gentlemen, let us welcome our secret weapon against the Snow Queen."

A man walks in, tall, arrogant, and confident, with fiery red hair. He's wearing a black outfit with flames embroidered on it, his eyes glow menacing red as glares at the people in the room. He is also wearing black gloves with flame motifs embroidered on them.

The Duke greets him nervously:

"Welcome, welcome Vulcan."

Vulcan just stares at him with those red angry, malevolent eyes, then answers in a less than respectful tone:

"Yes, welcome indeed Duke, do you have anywhere for me to sit down, comfortably, it has been a long journey, oh better make sure it's not flammable."

The Duke, whose voice becomes a little trembling as the menacing presence of this entity is making him a little nervous:

"Yes... Yes certainly, please get Vulcan the chair from over there that we arranged" he says pointing to a stone bench.

The guards drag the bench over to where Vulcan is standing; he casually sits down on it and continues his stare at the Duke.

"So, you want me to go against Queen Elsa of Arendelle, or as you call her, The Snow Queen, well, my question to you is what is in it for me?"

"She's a powerful sorceress, isn't the challenge tempting enough?" he asks nervously

"Not really... I mean I bear her no ill will, I mean it might be fun to have a contest between our powers, but then again, it might just be boring." He replies sarcastically

Duke, whose voice is getting more nervous,

"Well, is there anything you do want Mr Vulcan Sir?"

"Nothing that you could provide, I don't think, let me think, I don't really need money, or any of these wonderful little collectibles you have here to try and enhance your importance"

"Hey, I worked hard for these valuables" responds the Duke a little annoyed, "but you are welcome to anything here, if you want, or if there is nothing you want, do we have an agreement?" he finishes smiling.

"No Duke, we do not yet, and don't try and sell me anything with that fake pompous smile of yours."

"Now see here my boy!" says the Duke angrily.

"Calm down old fellow, don't want you having a turn for the worse, there is something I want, The Valley of Living Rock."

"The Valley of the Living rock is mine to exploit Vulcan, after revenge that is my next major prize, it is priceless."

Vulcan suddenly stands up and glares at the Duke.

"The Valley of the Living Rock is to be mine, in order to right a wrong that was done to me! If I cannot have it, then you face Queen Elsa alone!"

The color of the Dukes' face drains away as he becomes terrified that he will lose his primary weapon against Arendelle.

"My dear boy," he says as calmly as he can, "maybe we can come to an arrangement, would be okay if I exploit it first before you right your wrong?"

Vulcan sits down and rubs his chin with his hand as he sits.

"Well Duke, I guess I can wait a little bit longer, after all it has been years, you have yourself a deal."

"Splendid my good boy, splendid."

"And Duke," Vulcan holds out his bare hand having removed a glove and a ball of fire appears in his palm, "I won't just thaw Queen Elsa's heart, I'll melt it."

"I couldn't ask for anything more my dear Vulcan."

Vulcan suddenly becomes undramatic;

"Okay deal done, theatrics over, have you got my room ready Duke as I requested? It is late and I would like some sleep"

Duke, looking a little flustered at Vulcan's lack of respect:

"Yes I do my boy; the guard here will lead the way."

"Well, glad to see you are getting some things right, lead the way my good man."

Vulcan leaves the room with the guard, once out of sight the Duke marches up and down very annoyed he turns to his soldiers and advisors:

"I hate people who practice sorcery."

Vulcan is led down a long hallway until he comes to a solid metal door; the guard opens it and lets him inside. There is nothing but a stone bench for him to sit and lie on.

"As requested sir, cold and nothing flammable."

"Thank you, now run along, I wish to be alone, long journey, very tired." Responds Vulcan

"As you wish sir."

The soldier leaves and Vulcan closes the door, there's plenty of light in the room because of the multitude of candles burning in it. From his pocket, he pulls out a portrait, of Queen Elsa and stares intently at it.

"You must be the one," he says to himself, "I've waited and searched for too long for you not to be."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Arrival of King Bjorn and Prince Tuomas:**

The next day dawns with clear blue skies and mild July temperatures. At Arendelle's waterfront an impressive ship is docking bearing the Royal Crest of The Southern Isles. There to greet the ship is Arendelle's official greeter who stands patiently awaiting King Bjorn and Prince Tuomas to disembark.

The two appear at the top of the gang plank, King Bjorn a striking tall figure of a man with a immaculately trimmed beard and hair and dressed resplendently in dress uniform with a naval hat and a single medal pinned on his left breast. It is perfectly obvious where Hans's good looks come from.

Tuomas, looking very similar to Hans, but with jet black and longer hair than him, is also dressed in dress uniform, however, there is something untamed about his appearance, he just seems to be a little on the wild side.

"Your Majesty King Bjorn and your Royal Highness Prince Tuomas, welcome to Arendelle."

"Thank you my good man, when will we be able to meet with Queen Elsa?" replies the King

"Your Majesty, Queen Elsa is ready to receive you straight away in the Great Hall and has instructed me to bring you to her."

"Excellent, please lead the way, we have some very important issues to discuss."

The Greeter than begins to walk King Bjorn and Prince Tuomas towards the castle through the main courtyard. On their way, they hear children laughing and the unmistakable voice Olaf, and looking in the direction of the sound see Olaf playing with the local children.

"Excuse me sir, but is that the snowman Queen Elsa brought to life?" Asks King Bjorn

"Yes your Majesty, that is Olaf, the children simply love him."

King Bjorn leans over to Tuomas and whispers.

"Well that's promising, very promising."

"Agreed," replies Tuomas

They continue across the courtyard and enter the castle through beautiful mahogany doors and into the hallway until they come to the door of the great hall. The Greeter knocks on the door three times.

Inside the hall, Elsa is sitting in the Arendelle regal chair, standing on her left is Anna and Kristoff, looking a little uncomfortable in his formal clothes, not sure why Elsa requested that he be there.

Kai is standing a few metres in front of them and announces the King.

"Your Majesty Queen Elsa, your Royal Highness Princess Anna and Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer Kristoff, presenting his Royal Highness King Bjorn of The Southern Isles and his son Prince Tuomas."

Elsa stands as is the custom to show mutual respect. The doors open and King Bjorn and Tuomas enter the Grand Hall looking proud and regal. Elsa, upon seeing Prince Tuomas is a little awe struck by how handsome he is and finds herself gazing at him as they approach her then bow with respect.

"Your Majesty Queen Elsa." they then turn to Anna and bow as well, "Your highness Princess Anna, and to you good sir Kristoff."

Elsa, her eyes widen even more, she looks intently at Prince Tuomas, she shakes her head as if to try and distract herself from him, but can't stop herself from admiring him, something she has never experienced before. She clears her throat in an attempt to refocus her attention on the King.

"Welcome King Bjorn, Prince Tuomas, however, I am afraid things aren't as warm as they should be due to the actions of your son Prince Hans last year." She says bluntly.

"I perfectly understand Queen Elsa," responds Bjorn,"and we are not here to beg for forgiveness, or to offer an apology, or to justify my youngest son's actions in any way, as his actions were purely and simply dreadfully and completely wrong and unforgiveable. He has dishonoured his country; he has dishonoured your country, his family and your family with these actions. I can assure you; he has been disciplined, and has not been allowed to leave The Southern Isles since the incidents of last year"

Elsa still finds herself drawn to look at Tuomas, his wildly flowing black hair and unkempt good looks. Anna turns and sees her sister and recognises the look her sister has, which, even though she couldn't see herself, she knew it was probably the same look she had when she first saw Hans.

"Elsa" Anna says in a strong slightly annoyed whisper.

Elsa shakes her head and again tries to focus.

"King Bjorn, your son lied, was about to kill me, left my sister for dead, all in a vain attempt to steal the Throne of Arendelle. Basically he committed acts of treason."

"Yes, he left me to freeze to death after lying to me that he loved me!" interjected Anna.

"Anna, "says Elsa looking at her sister, then turns back to King Bjorn: "I am afraid King Bjorn, but it will be impossible for us to forgive your son."

"I fully understand, and as I said, I don't expect you will ever be able to forgive my son, in fact, I am here in part to take some of the blame for his behaviour, as I have to take responsibility for his behaviour as it was I who bought him up and taught him his life values."

"Queen Elsa," spoke Tuomas," and especially Princess Anna, I too have to take some of the responsibility of Hans's behaviour as you may remember Princess Anna, Hans told you how three of his brothers pretended that he was invisible for two years."

"Yes, so?" answered Anna

"Well I was one of those brothers; in fact it was my idea."

With that statement, Anna gives him a frowning look.

"So for that, I am truly sorry and I take responsibility, as that may have contributed to his poor judgement and unacceptable behaviour here."

Elsa, returns to her gaze of Tuomas and Anna catches her again and gives her a disapproving frown to which Elsa looks back at her with a 'what have I done look.'

"Queen Elsa," continues King Bjorn, "in the interest of both our kingdoms, all I ask is that we find a way to move on and leave this dreadful incident behind us best we can as I am afraid that I have an even more pressing and grave matter to discuss with you."

"King Bjorn, I too, in a wish to maintain our good relations that we have held over the years, am happy to move on. However, in regards to your son Hans, he is to never set foot in Arendelle again, if he does, he will be arrested and thrown in jail for treason."

"That is fair." Responds the King

"Now to the other matter you mentioned?" Asks Elsa

"Weselton" answers the King.

At the sound of the word, Elsa immediately becomes focused on the King and away from her unintentional flirting with Tuomas.

"What of Weselton." She asks

"Over the last year since the incidents of last summer, The Duke has tried on several times to induce me to join forces with him against you."

Elsa rather startled:

"What!"

"We have refused him every time and will continue to refuse him as we are allied with Arendelle and stand ready to defend Arendelle if you so wish."

"Does he plan to attack Arrendelle?"

"I am afraid so Queen Elsa, and soon too, only a week ago his latest emissary gave us what he called our final chance to join forces with him, and mentioned that they have a secret weapon to combat as he said, your sorcery."

"My sorcery."

"Elsa doesn't practice sorcery." responds Anna.

"Agreed," says Bjorn, "but we do believe he has managed to get the service of someone who has powers that could combat yours Queen Elsa, in light of this I would request that we meet with your military advisers as soon as possible?"

"We already have a meeting scheduled for 1 o'clock today, as we have already heard from other sources that Weselton may threaten Arendelle, you may join us then. Kai, show King Bjorn and Prince Tuomas to the guest quarters and see that they are comfortable."

"Yes your majesty." Answers Kai

"Thank you Queen Elsa, until one o'clock then." says Bjorn politely while bowing in respect.

Kai then leads King Bjorn and Prince Tuomas out of the great hall. Meanwhile Elsa starts walking around the hall with her arms around herself obviously troubled, Anna and Kristoff approach her to try and give a bit of support.

"What am I going to do; Arendelle's never faced a crisis like this." says Elsa trembling a bit.

"Elsa, don't worry," answers Kristoff reassuringly, "you may have to freeze things again, and surely that gives us a very big advantage."

"Yes, but will it be enough, do we have enough people to defend us against that little weasel, Anna," she says noticing Anna was slightly frowning at her. "What's that look for?"

"Oh I think you know, you were flirting with Hans's brother, I saw you."

Elsa taken aback a bit.

"I was not flirting with him."

"Yes you were, how could you, he's the brother of you know who."

"I wasn't flirting."

"Umm, okay ladies; remember we have bigger things to worry about." Says Kristoff trying to re focus the two sisters on the bigger problem they face.

"Yes, I know, but Elsa, no flirting." answers Anna with a rather annoyed voice.

"Anna, I wasn't flirting." Responds Elsa, she pauses, "I think you two should be in that council meeting too, one or both of you may need to take command somewhere, how much time do we have until the meeting."

"We've got a few hours; it's not even ten o'clock. Hey, stop changing the subject, you were flirting with Tuomas"

"Enough Anna," responds Elsa a little annoyed at her sister, "look I just need to take a walk by myself to try and clear my head a bit, and I wasn't flirting, I don't know how to flirt."

Anna folds her arms in annoyance, but Kristoff puts his arms around her to try and calm her down a bit.

"No of course not." says Anna, "but no more flirting."

Elsa glares back at her sister.

"Oh whatever Anna, I promise no flirting."

With that she walks off towards the Palace garden.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Reflections:**

Elsa exits the Palace into the gardens, arms folded and breathing deeply. She is very much in a place she does not want to be and can feel the control of her powers being tested by the bit of fear she is feeling for her kingdom.

"Gee, three weeks ago." She mutters to herself, "I was waking Anna up for her birthday, everything was so fine, except of course for that cold, but I was so happy."

She continues walking and whether by design or coincidence she finds herself at her parents' memorial. Suddenly she feels a wave of emotion sweep upon her as she remembers how much she loved her parents, how much she misses them, but most of all, the guilt and regret she feels for not attending the memorial and sitting scared in her room not wanting to reveal her powers.

She also remembers Anna knocking at her door trying to reach out to her, and also asking for help for her sorrow at their parents' death.

She starts to talk to the memorial, her voice trembling and almost in tears.

"Momma, Papa, how I wish I had you here to help me. I have so much responsibility to so many people, to be honest I am frightened, and yet look," she says with a little smile now, "no ice, no snow, I have control, I have control. I just hope I can save our home with my powers."

She pauses then continues

"I hope I've become the good girl you wanted me to be, I let them in, I let them know and Papa, Momma they aren't frightened of me, they have accepted me and even love me, especially Olaf, who I wish you could see."

She pauses again, catching her breath and also gaining strength in her resolve.

"Momma, Papa, you should see the control I have now, I can create the snow and make it go away, I can direct it in any direction I want and I will be able to bring on another summer winter if that's what I have to do to save Arendelle."

She continues to grow in strength and resolve, almost as if she can feel her mother and father there encouraging and supporting her.

"Just give me the courage I need to lead Arendelle, that's all I ask and I promise I will make you proud! I love you Momma and Papa and miss you so much."

Elsa then uses her powers to create a life size sculpture of her parents between the two memorial stones and places a flurry above it to make sure it never melts. She inscribes the statue with 'In Our Hearts Forever'

Elsa continues to walk through the gardens and small woods around the palace. She plays with her powers a bit, freezing the tips of plants and then thawing them, creating a snowball, and throwing it playfully at a tree.

She's smiling to herself as she thinks, enjoying her moment of peace before the coming council meeting, suddenly, she notices someone sitting on one of the benches in the garden. It was Tuomas, who was amusing himself by feeding some bread to the sparrows.

Tuomas also notices her and smiles.

"Queen Elsa, your gardens are beautiful, hope you don't mind me enjoying a bit of peace before the council meeting."

"I was doing the same thing, I'm glad you find our gardens beautiful." She replies with a smile.

"If you would like to sit down there is plenty of room on the bench."

"Thank you, but don't tell Anna, she's mad because she thinks I was flirting with you before."

"Well, actually you were, I know flirting when I see it."

"No I wasn't "Elsa responds feeling a little embarrassed "I'm sorry," she continues "I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable, I'm afraid I don't have much experience in that sort of thing as I lived a very sheltered life due to my powers."

"Don't be embarrassed, in fact, I'm very flattered because I don't know if anyone has told you, but you are a very beautiful young women."

Elsa blushes, "Thank you for the compliment, but again I am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"No not at all, but I must tell you I am married."

Elsa, suddenly looking a little disappointed:

"Oh, now I am embarrassed."

"No need to be, I understand the pressures of being a leader, not to mention your special talent, as you said, you haven't had much time for romance."

Elsa, again looking a little sad, "Your right, I haven't much time for much of a relationship, even with my sister, which, I must admit I am a little envious of her relationship with Kristoff."

"Plus, I can fully understand your sister's reaction to you flirting with me after what my brother did."

"Oh Yes, there's that, I'm afraid that has made me very suspicious of anyone trying to start a relationship with me. How do I know if they really love me, or just want to use me to get to the crown?"

"That is sad, and makes me more annoyed with my little brother especially when he wasn't even supposed to be going to your coronation in the first place."

"What?"

"Yes, originally my father and I were coming, but we had to cancel, my father had some urgent diplomatic issues to sort out, and as for me, my wife became ill."

"So how, did Hans get permission to come?"

"Well being the youngest, he basically begged us to come so that he could get some important diplomatic experience, trust me, we had no idea that he planned to do what he did."

"I can't understand how anyone could do what he did."

"You and me both, we were never bought up with the idea of marrying into power, but to marry for love, most of my older brothers have married women from our kingdom, the only thing that made them special, is that my brothers fell in love with them and them with my brothers, no links to royalty, or even wealthy families."

"That's how it should be." She pauses." Hmm, I suppose we should get back to the castle, Tuomas, I Imagine the council meeting should be starting soon, thank you for the talk."

"The pleasure was mine; I hope we can be good friends?"

"Me too."

They both get up from the bench and begin their way back to Arendelle Castle. The conversation continued, and the bond of friendship between them grew with it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Council**

Anna and Kristoff are standing at the garden entrance to Arendelle Castle waiting the return of Elsa. Anna is still mad at Elsa for her flirting with Tuomas and Kristoff is trying to be tactful about the subject.

"She better hurry," she says "they're gathering in the council room."

"Don't worry Anna, she'll be here soon, she knows what time it's scheduled for."

"And another thing, I don't like King Bjorn and Prince Tuomas here, they remind me to much of Hans and I especially didn't like her flirting with Tuomas."

"I know Anna, but they're not Hans, I think we need to give them a bit of a chance?'

"What!" she says loudly, "what would happen if Elsa and Tuomas, well you know and I have Hans as a brother-in-law!"

"Anna, I don't think it will come to that, they only just met, who knows maybe Tuomas is already married."

"Yes, I know, but they", She sighs "I don't know, I was just so hurt by that fraud and Elsa getting involved with one of his brothers would be a nightmare to me, no matter how nice he was."

Kristoff embraces her lovingly:

"Here, maybe this will help?' he says as he kisses her.

"Yes a little" she responds

Suddenly they hear Elsa's voice as she approaches the gate, but Anna also hears Tuomas's voice and a look of disapproval and anger appears on her face as she sees them come around the corner.

She over hears Tuomas telling Elsa:

"Well, there are really two things that we love in the Southern Isles, horses and sailing."

"Elsa!" she says in an annoyed tone.

"Anna, are you okay?" answers Elsa

"Princess Anna" says Tuomas cordially, "Elsa I better meet up with my father, he'll be waiting."

"Thank you for such a wonderful conversation Tuomas; it helped lift my spirits a bit."

"It was my pleasure, see you soon" he answers

Meanwhile, Anna is standing there; arms closed, and foot tapping impatiently.

On seeing this Kristoff thinks it best to try and distract.

"I think we should make our way to the council ladies."

"I'll be there in a minute; I just need to talk to my sister here."

Kristoff tries to say something but Anna gives him that look and he makes his way across the courtyard. On the way he quickly and quietly has one his conversations with Sven:

Kristoff, in the voice he uses for Sven

"Oh uh, I think there could be a problem here?'

Kristoff in his own voice:

"I hope there isn't" and he continues to walk towards the castle.

"Anna, why are you annoyed, he was in the garden and we just talked." Says Elsa smiling

"He's the brother of you know who, and you know who was ready to kill both of us for Arendelle."

"Yes, I am aware of who he is related to, but, not to worry, he's already married." Elsa responds reassuringly.

"Oh, oh, well," Anna blushes with relief, "I guess you won't be flirting with him anymore?"

Elsa, smiling even more:

"No, I don't think so."

"Ah hah, so you were flirting with him after all, gotcha."

Elsa smiling at first then getting a little sad:

"Okay I admit it, you got me, but Anna, I really don't have time for any romance now, in fact I don't know if I ever will, plus, after what happened with Hans last year, I don't know if I can trust anyone wanting a relationship with me. I mean, as I said to Tuomas just before, how do I know whether they're in love with me, or the throne?"

"Oh trust me, you'll know."

"Umm excuse me, but you didn't."

"Wwellll," replies Anna with her voice going up into a squeaky voice, "yes, you got me"

But then Anna in a more loving sister voice to her sister; "Elsa, I'm sure there's someone out there who will love you for you."

"Thanks Anna, let's get to that meeting." Replies Elsa smiling

The two girls embrace then briskly walk off to the council room, which they reach within a few moments.

Elsa and Anna enter the council room, it is the same room, where Hans announced to Weselton and the other dignitaries last year that Anna had died and that he reluctantly charges Queen Elsa with treason in his attempt to usurp the throne.

Sitting at the conference table are King Bjorn, Prince Tuomas, Kristoff, Kai, General Vuorinen and other high ranking officers of Arendelles' guards. As Elsa and Anna enter they all rise and bow with respect and Elsa heads to the head of the table while Anna sits in the seat next to Kristoff.

"I am afraid I have called this council" begins Elsa, "as Arendelle faces its greatest threat in its history. The Duke of Weselton plans to attack us, and attack us soon. Would you agree with that assumption King Bjorn?"

"Yes Queen Elsa, I believe he means to attack soon, probably within the next few days. I say this because his last envoy to The Southern Isles, boasted that they had found a way to combat your powers. Of course The Southern Isles is ready to stand side by side with Arendelle in this time of crisis and our fleet is at your disposal."

"Thank you King Bjorn, your support is very much appreciated, now gentlemen, other than The Southern Isles fleet, how does our military stand in its' ability to defend Arendelle?"

General Vuorinen, a large muscular man who looks very much like the warrior and dressed in Arendelles' traditional military outfit:

"Queen Elsa, if I may?"

"Go ahead General."

"King Bjorn's fleet will be very useful and I assume you will be assisting with your powers in the defence of Arendelle?"

"I will use my powers to the best of my ability to defend Arendelle General." She answers.

"Well, I feel we have little to fear, Arendelle can only be attacked from the sea, once you freeze the fjords, Weselton's ships and soldiers will be stuck miles out to sea. The mountains protect us from all other avenues of attack."

Kristoff, upon hearing this shakes his head and stands up to interject:

"Excuse me sir, your majesties, I mean no disrespect, but there is a way through the mountains."

"My good boy, what do you mean, we have known for centuries you couldn't get an army through the mountains."

Kristoff looks at Elsa with a pleading face and Elsa gives him an approving smile and signals him to continue.

"General, your Majesties, I have been an ice harvester all my life and I do know of a passage through the mountains that Weselton could use to bring a sizeable force through and attack Arendelle from the mountains. It is known as the Sigvard pass and its entrance is not far from your Ice Castle Queen Elsa. The other entrance is in the country next to Weselton. I have seen Ice Harvesters from Weselton up at the frozen lakes many times; we respect each other's area. I have no doubt Weselton will know of this path and exploit it. No doubt he has used Elsa's powers to make Weseltons' Ice Harvesters think they will no longer have a trade."

"I do not doubt your personal experience young man, but are you sure, because it has always been believed that the mountains would keep us safe." Replies Vourinen

"That may have been correct a long time ago General, but the Sigvard Pass was only discovered about fifty years ago and we Ice harvesters have kept it pretty much to ourselves in order to keep any unwanted extra competition out. It has made ice harvesting much simpler and more profitable, sorry, but Weselton could get a sizeable force through there."

Vuorinen turns to his military colleagues then to Elsa:

"Queen Elsa, if this is true; we simply do not have enough men to guard that pass, at best we could spare one hundred men. As it is, we probably will only be able raise five thousand men to defend Arendelle."

With that statement, the mood in the meeting becomes very sombre; the early confidence in the Southern Isles Fleet and Elsa's powers evaporates a little.

"We have had very little need to maintain a large military," says Elsa; "Arendelle hasn't been involved in a war for generations."

"That is correct Queen Elsa" responds Vourinen, "we will need to recruit volunteers, but as I said, at best, I think we could muster about five thousand men and as I said, we would need all of those here to protect Arendelle from a sea borne attack. Weselton I assume will have a force much greater than us here."

"From what the Dukes' console said, they have had numerous other kingdoms join him based on fear of you and your powers Queen Elsa, I suspect the Duke could muster at least four to five times your forces," informs King Bjorn

"Have we sent envoys out to any of our other allies?" asks Elsa.

"I have despatched them Your Majesty," answers Vourinen, "as soon as I became aware, but I'm afraid none of our allies could reach us with sufficient force to help us if an attack is as imminent as King Bjorn has made out."

"Well we have to think of something." Says Elsa frantically.

Suddenly Anna puts her hand up excitedly at what she thinks is a great idea just came into her head.

"I have an idea!" she enthusiastically shouts

"Anna, not now" says Elsa a little dismissively.

"You asked me to be on this council and I believe I have a great idea."

"Okay Anna, what's your idea."

"It's simple Elsa; do you want to build a lot of very large snowmen?"

Suddenly Elsa's eyes light up:

"Marshmallow, I'm sorry Anna, that is a great idea."

"Queen Elsa, what is Marshmallow?" asks General Vourinen

Before Elsa could speak, Anna enthusiastically jumps in:

"General, when I went to bring Queen Elsa back after she froze last summer, she created a giant snowman to guard her Ice Palace, didn't one of your men combat him?" as she looks down at one of the officers sitting at the table.

One of the Officers responds:

"Yes Princess I did, General, I can tell you, he was an incredible sight."

"Elsa," Anna continues,"you just need to make a lot of them to help defend the mountain pass, while the rest of our forces concentrate on Arendelle."

"That might just work Anna," says Elsa with a smile. "Kristoff, I want you and Olaf to come with me to my castle on the North Mountain and I am going to put you in command of our forces defending the mountain pass."

"Wait what." He responds.

"You know that mountain trail better than anyone here, probably anyone in Arendelle and Olaf can help with Marshmallow, after all they are a kind of kindred spirit."

"Is it okay if I go with you too Queen Elsa?" asks Tuomas.

"Yes of course, Prince Tuomas, it would be an honour." She answers:

"What about me?" Anna asks a little annoyed.

"Anna, I will need you here, you will be in charge, however you will need to listen to Kai and the General."

"But" she responds

"Anna, I am entrusting you with the preparation of Arendelles' defence, it is very important."

"I know, just don't like being on my own."

"I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise" says Elsa with a reassuring smile to her sister.

"One more thing Queen Elsa," says General Vourinen."We will need to inform the people by sounding Arendelle's battle horn."

"Of course," She then turns to her guard. "Guards, I want to talk to the people in the courtyard within the hour, once I have spoken, sound the horn."

"Right away your majesty." responds the Guard.

She then turns back to the others at the table.

"Prince Tuomas, Kristoff, we head for the North Mountain straight after my address. General Vourinen, I want those hundred men you said you could spare ready to go by then as well."

"It will be done Queen Elsa." He answers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Address:**

The courtyard outside Arendelle castle is packed with its' citizens all murmuring to one another about why this address has been called. The last time this many people were in the courtyard was on the evening of Elsa's coronation, the night her powers were revealed.

Of course, it has also been used by Elsa as a winter wonderland for her citizens in the summer so they can enjoy some of the winter activities they love such as ice skating and snowman making.

In the council room Elsa is pacing a nervously up and down. With her are Anna , Kristoff, Olaf, King Bjorn, Prince Tuomas, Kai and several officers, all trying to help calm her nerves and prepare her for the speech she has to make.

"You'll be fine Elsa." smiles Anna.

"I've never spoken to so many people at the same time," she answers, "okay, okay, it's time."

With that she walks out onto the balcony with her entourage to the cheers of the crowd who start chanting her name.

"Queen Elsa, Queen Elsa."

Elsa puts one hand up which brings and the crowd goes silent:

"Citizens of Arendelle, thank you for that wonderful welcome, however, I am afraid that I have called you here to advise you of some troubling news." The crowd hushes.

"It has become apparently clear from our friends in The Southern Isles and other sources that the Duke of Weselton means to attack Arendelle very soon."

The crowd begins to murmur in disturbing tones, and many saying no, no.

Elsa continues in a firm voice.

"We are a peace loving people here in Arendelle, with no mention of war in our living memory and I intend to defend Arendelle to the best of my ability!"

A cheer comes from the crowd.

"As soon as I finish my speech here, the Guards will sound the Battle Horn, and I hope as many of you who can, will volunteer for the defence of Arendelle."

More cheers from the crowd with chants of Yes, Yes we will.

"However, and unfortunately, in order to help defend Arendelle, I will have to use my powers and bring winter to another one of Arendelle's wonderful summers again, I urge you to prepare for cold weather as soon as we finish here. I am sorry, but, freezing the Fjord and Arendelle's free lands will give us a huge advantage over the Duke."

Again from the crowd yes, yes, we will and yes we understand.

"Arendelle, we will endure this cold for a short period so we can enjoy the sun in our freedom, our freedom that the Duke will never take away!"

The crowd cheers wildly and starts chanting Elsa's name again.

Elsa turning to her guards.

"Guards, sound the horn!"

The Guard than gives the signal to a soldier in the highest tower of the Castle where there are a several horns. He proceeds to blow into the biggest of them which gives a resonating two tone sound that echoes through the castle grounds and all the way up to the mountains.

Elsa turns to Anna and the others:

"I hope I can live up to them."

"You were magnificent Elsa" answers Anna

The others nod and clap her as she makes her way back from the balcony.

"I won't start the winter yet;" she says. "Guards please ready my horse and a horse for Prince Tuomas, Kristoff I assume you will be bringing Sven."

"Yes, well another journey up to the North Mountain." Responds Kristoff

Olaf approaches Elsa:

"Elsa, what is war?" he asks innocently

"Something terrible Olaf," she responds, "and something some people just don't understand how terrible."

"Then why do people do it?"

"I wish I knew."

"I have a lot to learn about life still." He mutters.

Meanwhile, at Wandering Oakens Trading Post and Sauna, Oaken is carefully placing his stock when he suddenly stands up at the sound of the horn.

"Vhat is that, the sounding of the horn" he says to himself.

He turns to his oldest son who has heard it to.

"Woo hoo Klaus" calls Oaken.

"Yes father."

"Did you hear the horn?"

"Yes Father, I did."

"Looks like we need to go down to Arendelle to do our duty, they have sounded the Battle Horn."

"I wonder what's going on father."

"Yes, Arendelle must be in trouble, before we go I must call my baby sister Herja, we vill vait until she gets here with her friends before we head down Yay."

"Yay father, I will get our swords, and Herja's horn."

Klaus disappears into the back room, than reappears with a jewel encrusted golden rams horn and hands it to his father. Oaken then proceeds outside into the deeply green forest and warm summer temperature, puts the horn to his lips and proceeds to sound it.

In the hills and mountains around Arendelle, the battle horn is reverberating around slopes, but, then and even more piercing sound appears, sending its message to Oakens' sister Herja to come quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

 **The Journey to the North Mountain:**

 **The Beginning:**

Elsa, Prince Tuomas, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven together with the hundred Arendelle Guards have assembled near the main gate of Arendelle Castle.

To see them off is Anna, General Vourinen and King Bjorn, together with Kai and Gertha.

"Queen Elsa," says Vourinen pointing to four additional guards, "these men will be your personal guard. Kristoff, Lieutenant Hansfjord here will be your second in command of the guard"

"Thank you General," responds Elsa, "please help Anna in helping to organise our defences, I will begin the winter up in the mountains first and work my way down here, King Bjorn do you intend to sail soon for the Southern Isles soon?"

"Yes your majesty this afternoon, I need to organise our fleet, unlike the mountains, there is only one way Weselton can come by sea, and I'll be waiting for him."

He then turns to Tuomas.

"Tuomas, I leave these two guards for you too."

"Thank you father." He replies.

Elsa turns to Anna who is looking a little sad:

"Anna, I leave you in charge little sister, I know you will make Arendelle proud, listen to the General and trust those wonderful instincts of yours."

Anna, sniffling a little:

"I will Elsa, take care up there."

"I will, Arendelle will be proud of you like I am, I will be back in a couple of days."

The sisters embrace and both say to each other, I love you.

Anna then turns to Kristoff and embraces him.

"Off to the North Mountain again." She says

"I guess so; I doubt it will be as eventful as the last time."

Anna laughs a little:

"Say hello to Marshmallow for me."

"Well, I won't throw any snowballs at him."

Anna laughs a little again then embraces Kristoff in a bear hug.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too" he answers

Anna then turns to Olaf:

"Olaf take good care of him, I expect you to bring him back."

"I will Anna," answers Olaf smiling, "don't you worry, and we'll be back before you know it."

Elsa's, Tuomas and the officers horses are bought forward and they all get into their saddles.

"Well...it's time to go," says Elsa loudly, "take good care of Arendelle Anna, I know you will, Kristoff, you and Sven lead the way."

With that, they leave Arendelle and begin their journey to the north mountain.

Elsa immediately rides up to be beside Kristoff.

"I remember I walked up here the night of my coronation, how things have changed."

"Well I hope your friend Marshmallow will be a bit friendlier this time Elsa?'

"I can't wait to see marshmallow again." Says Olaf happily, "Oh and all my little brothers the snowgies"

"Oh dear" says Elsa, "I completely forgot about those guys. Olaf, can you keep them under control?" asks Elsa.

"I think so Elsa, I'll do my best.' He responds.

"I know you will." She says to him smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Demonstration**

The morning is also bright in the harbour of the main city of Weselton, The Duke's fleet is readying itself for the three day journey to Arendelle.

On the flagship of the fleet, The Duke with some of his senior officers' walk across the deck while Vulcan is stretched out on a seat provided for him by the Duke, enjoying the early morning sun.

"Gentlemen," addresses The Duke, "by now our land forces are well on their way through the Sigvard Pass to Arendelle, they should achieve complete surprise when they attack as I know that Arendelle believes the only way they can be attacked, is by sea. Of course we have timed their departure with our own so that we arrive at Arendelle at around the same time."

A muttering of very good, excellent, comes from his officers, however one officer speaks up.

"Duke, what about the Southern Isles' fleet, won't we have to engage them in order to get to Arendelle? Their fleet is the finest in the lands."

"Yes they are my dear sir and our first task will be to take out the Southern Isles fleet which will undoubtedly be waiting for us in the Kronos straights. But as I will demonstrate, I don't think they will be as much of a problem as you believe. That is because they don't have what we have."

The Duke pauses and looks at Vulcan:

"My good sir Vulcan," he asks, "could you give these gentlemen a small demonstration of what you will do to the Sothern Isles fleet?'

Vulcan disrespectfully answers:

"And I was just getting comfortable, enjoying the sun, someone always wants me to show off, but for you dear Duke, I will oblige."

Duke, glares at Vulcan with disapproval of his tone of voice, but then smiles and turns back to his officers:

"Gentlemen, you will see that I have an abandoned ship anchored just to the starboard side of this ship."

They look and there is an old ship anchored in the middle of the channel, run down and completely abandoned.

Vulcan, knowing his cues, stands up and walks to the bow of the ship, removing his gloves as he goes.

"Gentlemen, I hope this impresses you, but really, for me, it's just child's play."

Vulcan Stands at the bow of the Duke's ship, he raises his hands above his head and they instantly seem to become engulfed with a bright red fireball. He then pulls his hands back and in a throwing motion launches the ever growing fireball towards the abandoned ship.

It crackles through the air and then when it strikes the ship, the ship explodes into flames and then sinks quickly below the waves.

"So," says The Duke, "do you think the Southern Isles fleet is so formidable now gentlemen?"

A resounding chorus of no's comes from his officers as they smile with approval and slap each other on the back, their confidence running high.

"Why thank you Vulcan for that impressive demonstration." Says Vulcan sarcastically.

The smile disappears from the Duke's face as he walks to where Vulcan has sit back down.

"Vulcan," he remonstrates, "I would appreciate a little bit more respect, and yes thank you for the demonstration."

"Duke, so do I," Vulcan replies a little angrily, his eyes glowing a little redder, "and remember, I will keep up my end of the bargain, but if you double cross me, well I'll see to it that you don't have a fleet either."

Once again the blood drains from the Dukes' face as he is a little scared of Vulcan and knows he has to tread carefully in his dealings with him.

"I will keep to our agreement Vulcan, you can trust me." He says nervously, but firming at the last few words.

Vulcan smiles returns to his comfortable position on his seat watching the sea go by, but, he suddenly feels a wave of sadness come over him as to what he will have to do to get to Elsa and whispers a little prayer, "Please forgive me for what I must do."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Arendelle Harbour:**

Back in Arendelle Anna is escorting King Bjorn back to his ship. As usual King Bjorn is striding with confidence towards the dock; however, Anna is a little nervous and uncomfortable. She doesn't know what to make of Hans's father, he seems genuine, but he's still the father of the man who betrayed her, left her for dead and attempted to murder her sister.

"Princes Anna,' says Bjorn in a friendly voice trying to ease the tension he can sense, "thank you for escorting me to my ship, I do appreciate it."

"Umm, it's not a problem; after all it is the proper thing to do for a Princess of Arendelle to escort a visiting dignitary."

She giggles a little nervously trying to keep her still pent up anger over Hans from boiling to the surface.

"I know you don't like me very much, which is understandable." says Born, understanding her emotions.

"Oh no, no, no, no, it's not a case of don't like, it is more like, well you are the father of the person who lied to me, left me for dead, tried to kill my sister, other than that, it's fine."

"Princess Anna, as I said, I cannot take back the deeds my youngest son did to you and your sister, they were reprehensible and not of the accepted behaviour of anyone's son, least of all mine. I fully understand your feelings towards Hans, I would no doubt feel the same, and he still has a lot to do to regain my confidence in him. However, I am not Hans, and neither is Tuomas, I hope our actions over the next few days will restore some confidence in us in your eyes."

"I... I can see your point your Majesty, we'll just have to see what happens for right now, but, Elsa's put me in charge and I don't know anything about how to defend Arendelle, or military strategy. So as you can see, I have a lot to think about right now."

"Princess Anna, you would be surprised how many don't, but when faced with it, become great leaders, I can see that in both you and your sister."

Anna actually gives him a little smile:

"Thank you, your Majesty, I will do my best."

Bjorn's eyes widen a little and then a little smile appears on his face.

"Please, not so formal, you can just call me Bjorn and yes, I am sure you will do your best, in fact I'm sure you will do an outstanding job."

They reach the gang plank of his ship and he turns to board, Anna turns to him and reluctantly asks:

"Has Hans learnt anything, has he shown any remorse, I mean I am so mad at him, but I think you may be a good man and hope Tuomas is too, but well, you know?"

"Trust me, Hans has been given the riot act by both me and all twelve of his brothers, I don't think he'll be running off to try and marry into the throne any time soon, well, not at least while I'm around. I can honestly say to you that we were all terribly hurt and disappointed by his actions. I don't know if you remember but I was at your parents' memorial, terrible tragedy that was."

"I'm afraid" Anna says sadly,"I don't have much of a memory of that day other than being separated from Elsa."

"Yes it was a sad day, anyway I must be off, and hopefully I'll return soon with better news for you."

He then turns and starts up the gangplank, when he gets onto his ship he turns back to Anna.

"Actually Princess Anna, Hans's behaviour has saddened me even more today, because after meeting with you and talking to you, I realise what a wonderful daughter in law you would have been."

Anna blushes and smiles back at him.

"Listen to your Generals Anna, but most importantly, trust your instincts, you have very good ones, and we'll get together again after it's all over."

"Thank you Your Majesty, I mean Bjorn, I hope so to, I'm actually starting to like you, safe journey."

King Bjorn waves goodbye to her as his ship begins to move slowly out of the dock and sails into the harbour.

Anna turns to head back to the castle and whispers to herself:

"Well, I'm in charge, please don't make a mess of this, I could really do with some chocolate right now."

Suddenly something lands on her face, she brushes it away, then another lands and she feels moisture. Anna suddenly realises what it is.

"Snow, Elsa"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna:**

Elsa leads the group from Arendelle towards her Ice Palace up on the North Mountain. She is flanked by two soldiers on horseback, followed by Sven pulling the sled with Kristoff and Olaf. Behind them are Tuomas on horseback also flanked by two soldiers on horseback, then the other two Southern Isles guards on horseback followed by the one hundred soldiers of Arendelle.

Elsa is motioning to the sky and ground with her hands creating another winter as she goes, and the ground is gradually becoming white from the falling snow. The temperature is also falling as the cold winter air replaces summers' warmth.

Tuomas joins Elsa at the front of the group and smiles at her.

"You know, I love watching you use your powers Elsa, it's just amazing to see what you can do, though I am curious as to why you don't feel the cold?"

"Thank you Tuomas, wait until you see my ice castle on the North Mountain, as for the cold, well it's never really bothered me, probably because of my powers."

"Well hopefully you won't have to freeze the fjord back down in Arendelle, after our fleet takes care of the Dukes' fleet."

Elsa smiles at him, but is still serious:

"Let's hope so," she says, "but after we go to my castle and create the snowmen, I must return to the Valley of the Living Rock and ask Grand Pabbie if he knows who this person The Duke has recruited to fight my powers."

"Who is Grand Pabbie." Asks Tuomas

"He is the chief Troll," responds Elsa, "three times he has helped us in regards to my powers, and he is the one who warned us about the Duke in the first place."

"Trolls? Yes I remember my father telling me about the trolls that reside here, would it be possible for me to come with you Queen Elsa?"

"Well actually, you probably need to ask Kristoff, as they are his family."

"His family?" ponders Tuomas.

"Yes, he'll have to explain it to you."

Kristoff, over hears them talking about his family and brings his sled up to join them

"It should be okay Tuomas," he says when he gets there, "chances are, they'll probably know who you are, they're sort of like that."

"Oh, well, okay, thank you, Kristoff" responds Tuomas a little confused, he then turns to Elsa. "Queen Elsa, just how are we going to be able to determine that the Dukes' men are coming this way, we will need to send out scouts to try and locate their position?"

"You're right, but we can't spare anybody right now. I mean this could be a complete waste of our time."

Suddenly Olaf, completely off subject speaks up, "This is great, I get to meet Marshmallow again, oh!" with an even bigger smile on his face, "all my snowgies as well."

Elsa, suddenly realising what Olaf just said.

"Oh dear, I forgot about those little guys."

"Ahhh, what are snowgies?" asks Tuomas

Just as Elsa was about to speak they come across Oakens' Trading Post and Sauna, which naturally concerns Kristoff, a little.

"I'll tell you after we rest here." Responds Elsa to Tuomas

"I don't think it's a good idea stopping here." Blurts out Kristoff

"Why not?" responds Tuomas

"Let's just say I had a slight dispute with the owner last time I was here. He's sort of a large fellow and I don't want to confront him again."

"Kristoff, it's alright, I'm the Queen remember." She then turns to the troop behind her and commands' "Men we will rest here for a short while."

"Still, he's a big guy." Kristoff says again nervously.

"Kristoff, come on, you're with me, I am the Queen, don't worry."

Elsa and Tuomas dismount from their horses and Kristoff jumps down from his sled and they head towards the store. The bell jingles as they enter the store. Kristoff keeps a low profile hoping Oaken won't see him as he sits behind his counter smiling at his new customers, until he realises that it is Queen and he stands up and bows.

"Velcome your Majesty, velcome to my store, please, feel free to take vhatever you need, it is an honour to have you here, Oh and I see you have lots of soldiers, hope I am not in trouble?"

"Thank you Oaken, no you're not in trouble, naturally we will pay for any supplies we need." Answers Elsa

"I trust your sister enjoyed her birthday presents you bought from me down in Arendelle a few weeks ago and did the cold remedy help, I see you are healthy again."

"Yes, Princess Anna enjoyed her presents, thank you for that and yes the cold remedy helped."

"That is good, real good; vhat brings all of you up into the mountains? I heard the battle horn a few hours ago."

"Sadly, we are up here because Arendelle is in trouble Oaken that is why it is snowing again in July, I am creating another winter in Arendelle because we are under threat of attack from Weselton."

"Veselton? Vhy would Velselton want to attack?"

"Because we cut off trade with them after last years' storm Oaken, we are on our way to my Ice Palace up on the North Mountain, I see your shield and sword are out, are you volunteering?"

Suddenly Oaken see's Kristoff hiding at the back and stands up to reveal his true size:

"You, vhat are you doing here?"

"I'm with the Queen," replies Kristoff, "sorry about the misunderstanding last time I was here."

"You called me a crook, I am not a crook."

"A poor choice of words by me."

Elsa intervenes, turning to Oaken and asking:

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Last year your majesty, this man came into my store and because he couldn't afford the goods he wanted to buy he accused me of being a crook."

"Okay, Oaken, Kristoff is with me, in fact he is in charge of these troops who are going up to guard the Sigvard Pass, so there will be no fighting amongst ourselves here, remember we're all on the same side." responds Elsa.

"My thoughts exactly." adds Kristoff.

Oaken sits down with a humph in his voice, not happy with the situation.

Elsa then turns back to Oaken and continues.

"Getting back to before Oaken, were you volunteering?"

"Yay, Queen Elsa, both me and my eldest boy, Klaus, right after my baby sister Herja gets here."

"Why are you waiting for your baby sister Oaken?" asks Tuomas.

"Because we called her right after we heard the battle horn. Woo Hoo, Klaus."

Klaus suddenly appears from a door behind Oaken.

"Yes father?"

"Klaus can you be a good boy and bring me Herja's horn?"

"Right away father."

Klaus closes the door behind him.

"You know, Queen Elsa, I met your sister Princess Anna here last July, she bought some lovely boots and a nice winter outfit, plus some things for that gentleman there. I will never understand what she was doing out in the cold in the clothes she had on"

Kristoff suddenly remembers the events of last year.

"That's right; this is where Anna and I first met."

"Well I'm glad you were able to help her and you have my gratitude." Smiles Elsa

"It was my pleasure your majesty." responds Oaken.

Klaus suddenly appears from the back room and hands his father the horn. It is an elaborate piece carved from the horn of a ram and encrusted in gold and jewels. Its design showed why it is able to make such an almost magical loud call.

"Queen Elsa, I called my sister with this."

"That's a very pretty horn."

Tuomas, however sees the horn and immediately recognises it.

"Oaken, is that a Valkyrie horn?" he asks.

"Yes my good man, my baby sister is part of the Valkyrie order."

Elsa suddenly recognising the name:

"I thought the Valkyrie was a myth, a legend." She asks.

"In a vay yes, they maintain a secret location in the mountains, only coming when called upon, and being a family member, I can call on their services to help defend my home, which is of course Arendelle." Answers Oaken

"How long before your sister gets here?" asks Tuomas.

"Should be any time now, as I said, I called her as soon as I heard the horn from Arendelle."

"Oaken, once your sister gets here, can you, your son and the Valkyrie meet up with Kristoff here at the Sigvard Pass through the mountains, I am assuming you know where the pass is Oaken?" asks Tuomas

"Yes, yes I do, many ice harvesters come through my shop, even him?"

"Oaken, Kristoff is in charge of our northern defence" reminds Elsa, "as he knows the area better than anyone, we believe Weselton is sending troops through this pass, however, were not sure as to when they will reach the opening at the Arendelle end, will you be able to work with Kristoff?."

"Queen Elsa, if it is to defend my home, than yes I will, but, he did disrespect me by calling me a crook."

"You have my sincerest apologies Oaken." responds Kristoff.

Elsa changes her tone slightly as to try and prepare Oaken for what she is about to say:

"Now, Oaken, the reason for last year's winter storm and the one right now is me, I have the power to bring snow and ice."

"I know that Queen Elsa." He answers

"Good, now if you look in Kristoff's sleigh, you will see an actual living snowman named Olaf who I created."

Elsa takes Olaf to the front door and opens it and waves to Olaf who waves back.

"Olaf! Say hi to Oaken."

"Hi Oaken, it's nice to meet you." Shouts Olaf with his usual friendly smile

"Yes, yes Queen Elsa, I saw him down in Arendelle when I was there for Princess Anna's Birthday celebrations, is it okay if my children go out and meet him?"

"Of course Oaken, 'says Elsa, "As I said before, I have built a huge Ice Castle up on the North Mountain and that is where we are going now. There I have an even bigger snowman and I am going to use him to make many more big snowmen to help protect the Sigvard Pass, so we need you and your family to help them protect that pass."

"It will be my honour Queen Elsa; my family won't let you down."

Oaken then opens the door behind him and yells out.

"Woo hoo family, come and meet the little snowman Olaf."

There are excited squeals from his younger children as they race out the door and meet Olaf. From inside the shop you hear Olaf exclaim. "Hi everyone, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

Elsa smiles at Oaken at this brief moment of happiness.

"Thank you Oaken," she says "We'll take what supplies we need, and be on our way shortly, I hope to see you and your sister real soon Oaken."

"I would like that, and thank you for letting my family to meet your little Snowmen."

After a short stay, they load the supplies into Kristioffs' sled and then continue their journey to the North Mountain. Olaf, standing on the seat in the sled, turns around and stands up waving his right arm.

"Goodbye Oaken. Goodbye Oakens' family"

Oaken and his whole family are now standing outside their store and in unison they wave and say:

"Bye bye."

As they ride away Tuomas leans over to Elsa:

"Well some good news, we may have some Valkyrie to help us guard the pass," pauses, "Now, about these snowgies?"

Miles away in the Sigvard Pass, two columns of soldiers on horseback, some walking and wagons being towed are making their way towards Arendelle.

In front of the columns you see the Duke's guards, one with the mutton chops, upright in his horse with a touch of arrogance, then the other clean shaven guard, riding in much the same way. The two guards are heard barking out orders such as "C'mon men", "Were almost halfway there." "Remember this is for the Duke and for Weselton."

Suddenly the two guards put their right hand up in order to halt the column, as two of them seem to sense something and look at each other.

"Do you feel that?" says Mutton Chop Guard, "it's suddenly got a lot colder."

"Yes, the temperature certainly has dropped suddenly" replies Side Burns Guard.

Suddenly some snow flurries appear and the expression on the two guards changes to complete disapproval.

"Damn!" shouts Mutton Chop Guard, "The Snow Queen knows were coming.'

"Yes, but hopefully, she only thinks it's the Duke coming from sea, King Bjorn probably warned them, in any case, we know they can't spare the men to guard this pass"

"Agreed." responds Mutton Chop Guard, who then turns around to his men. "Okay, men, onto Arendelle and victory!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Arrival at the North Mountain:**

As they continue their journey to Elsa's Ice Palace on the North Mountain, Elsa tells Tuomas the story of how the snowgies came into existence.

"Anna had her birthday a few weeks ago and I had planned so hard for her to have a good day as I wanted to make up for all the times she missed out because I was locked away in my bedroom because of my powers. Unfortunately, I caught a cold and became quite sick."

"That's too bad." Responded Tuomas

"Yes, I felt very guilty, but what I didn't know until later on that every time I sneezed, I made all these little snowmen and they were a handful."

"I'll say," interjects Kristoff, "they nearly spoilt the day, but thanks to Olaf here, we got them under control and they're now up at the Ice Castle with Marshmallow."

"I didn't do all the work," says Olaf, "Kristoff here helped and Anna still had a wonderful birthday."

"Yes, guys" smiles Elsa at Kristoff and Olaf, "and thanks once again for saving the day."

"For Anna, it was worth it." says Kristoff smiling too.

"Yeah, Anna, will you be making anymore Snowgies Elsa?" asks Olaf inquisitively.

"Oh no," Elsa responds firmly, "I am not catching another cold, though it was nice to be looked after by Anna and the rest of you."

"It was our pleasure." Replies Kristoff, "and I agree, no more snowgies."

"I see you guys are really close." Tuomas says.

"Oh yes, these are my friends, I wonder if I can teach the snowgies more tricks?" smiles Olaf.

Elsa suddenly gets an epiphany in her head and turns to Olaf:

"Olaf, do you think you can get the snowgies to obey you, I mean do what you request?"

"I think so, why?" he responds.

"Tuomas, Kristoff, what if we can send the snowgies down the pass to see if and where the Duke's men are and report back?"

"That's an excellent idea Elsa," responds Kristoff, "they would be virtually invisible in the snow, what do you say Olaf?"

"They won't get hurt will they?" asks Olaf a little worried about his little friends.

"If they can't be seen, they can't be hurt." Reassures Elsa to Olaf

"Okay I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you Olaf." She smiles

Olaf blushes a little.

"Well, what an interesting day," says Tuomas,"I met a living snowman, about to meet a giant snowman plus hundreds of little snowmen."

"Yeah, that's life here in Arendelle with Queen Elsa, always full of surprises." Laughs Kristoff

The party climbs to the top of the hill where they can see Arendelle down below, it is a magnificent contrast with the white snow, but the still blue fjord as Elsa hasn't frozen it yet.

"Whoa, now that's a pretty sight," exclaims Kristoff, "I remember seeing it totally frozen last time I was here with Anna."

"Wow, you're right Kristoff, it certainly is pretty." responds Elsa to the view.

Elsa points towards the North Mountain that is now towering in the not so far off distance:

"We should reach my Ice Castle very shortly."

They continue on towards the north mountain, and they come across the place where Kristoff and Anna first met Olaf.

"Kristoff, here is where we first met, seems like yesterday." Says Olaf excitedly.

"I remember Olaf, doesn't look much different."

They continue onwards and it isn't long before they see Elsa's Ice Palace.

Tuomas looks at it in astonishment:

"Wow you built this?"

"Yes, I am so proud of it, though once this is over I must get up here and do some repairs, haven't been here since that day Hans, actually saved my life from Weselton's men, Grand Pabbie was right, he did sort of rescue me."

"This place just amazes me still, and probably always will." says Kristoff to Elsa.

Olaf of course is getting most excited

"Oh this is going to be great; I get to meet Marshmallow and all the snowgies again."

Elsa turns to the group.

"I better go first, Marshmallow might be a little hostile to you guys, after all he was created to keep me safe."

"You know, somehow Marshmallow isn't much of a name for a giant warrior snowman,' says Kristoff to Olaf and Tuomas, "I think we need a new name for him, something that would create a little bit of fear in our opponents."

"I like Marshmallow," blurts out Olaf, "and to think I am going to be in charge of an army of Marshmallows and snowgies."

"As I said," continues Kristoff, "doesn't exactly conjure up any sort of dread or fear if I'm saying I'm going to attack you with an army of Marshmallow men."

Elsa dismounts her horse and climbs the ice stairway towards her castle, just as she gets near the top the doors open and there is Marshmallow, with what looks like a smile on his face looking down at her.

Upon seeing Marshmallow the guards, Tuomas and even Kristoff get a little shock at his size.

"Then again," says Kristoff with a little feeling of dread, "that's one scary Marshmallow"

Marshmallow looks down at Elsa with a smile he then opens his arms to welcome Elsa.

"Elsa!" he growls in as friendly a voice he can make.

"It's good to see you again to Marshmallow."

Suddenly the snowgies rush towards Elsa, but Marshmallow turns towards them with a disapproving look and they stop. He then turns back to Elsa.

"Marshmallow so happy to see you again, I have missed you."

"Marshmallow, we need your help and the snowgies, our kingdom is under attack, I am going to make more of your kind, you will follow Olaf and Kristoff to the beginning of the Sigvard Pass to stop the advancing army. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Now Marshmallow, you are only to stop them and prevent them from going anywhere, your brothers I make will know what you are thinking. No real harm is to come to these men, just obey Olaf and Kristoff and stop them from advancing, there will be others at the pass junction to help as well, do you understand?"

"Yes, Marshmallow understands."

"Okay, then come down the steps to the fresh snow and I'll create for you ninety nine other brothers and you will go with Kristoff, and Olaf and all these other men here. Also, I need the snowgies to go with you and obey both you and Olaf"

"Understand." Repeats Marshmallow again.

Elsa then walks back down the ice stairway onto the snow with Marshmallow and she gets Marshmallow to lie down. She then placed her hands over him and then flings them to either side of him, every time she did; a new giant snowman appeared in the snow then stood up. Each time a new one appeared, the others made room for him to stand.

"Now that is impressive," says Tuomas in astonishment, "I would love to see the faces of Weselton's men when they see these soldiers, wow."

It didn't take Elsa long to create the ninety nine, upon finishing she re mounts her horse.

"Okay Kristoff and Olaf they're all yours, Kristoff."

"Yes Elsa." Replies Kristoff

"Kristoff, you know these mountains better than anyone, have you thought of a place to ambush Weselton's men?"

"Yes Elsa, the pass narrows not far from the entrance; the slopes are very steep and rocky. I figure that we could set up an ambush at either end of this narrow rocky section of the pass and block them in there, put the pass under a lot of snow so they have nowhere to go until you thaw the winter."

Elsa turning to the one hundred soldiers:

"Lieutenant Hansfjord!"

The Lieutenant makes his way to Elsa.

"Lieutenant, I am putting Kristoff in command, as you know he knows this terrain like the back of his hand, not only listen to him, but help him with your military experience."

"I will your Majesty, safe journey back to Arendelle." He answers.

"Thank you and Kristoff, Olaf, Marshmallow and men, good luck, oh and I do have some good news for you."

The men turn to Elsa expectantly.

"You will soon be joined by contingent of the legendary Valkyrie order, they have responded to the call of the man whose shop we stopped at before, and one of them is his sister."

An excited murmur goes through the soldiers than a rousing three cheers for Queen Elsa.

"Yes good luck Kristoff and Olaf and fighting men of Arendelle." adds Tuomas.

"Thank you." Says Olaf

"Are you heading back down to Arendelle, I hope Anna is okay?" asks Kristoff.

"No not yet, I'm going to the Valley of the Living rock first with Tuomas remember."

"Oh yes, to see my family, sorry, a little distracted watching you make a hundred giant snowmen. But, that'll keep you away from Arendelle for a whole extra day."

"I know, but Kristoff, Tuomas's father said that Weselton had someone else who had powers, I need to ask Grand Pabbie if he knows of this person and what his powers are, so I know what I'm up against."

"A wise strategy Elsa." adds Tuomas.

"I hope so."

"I can understand that," says Kristoff, "don't forget to say hello to my family for me, I'm sure Grand Pabbie will know who this person is that you have to face."

"I hope so," replies Elsa, "okay, let's make our way to the Valley of the Living Rock"

"Take care" says Kristoff with a wave.

"By Elsa, by Tuomas, I'll see you back at Arendelle." adds Olaf also waving and smiling.

Elsa, Tuomas and the six guards head off from the North Mountain, while Kristoff gets into his sled. He begins to have a conversation with Sven:

"Well, here we go old buddy, who would have thought you would be in command of a hundred giant snowmen and one hundred soldiers."

Kristoff then in his own voice.

"Your right about that Sven, you are right about that, hey General Kristoff sounds good. Okay Olaf let's get these Marshmallow soldiers and Arendelle soldiers moving, no wait, Marshmallow soldiers that is still so wrong."

"Marshmallow's, follow us." Commands Olaf.

With that the army of giant snowmen, the one hundred soldiers from Arendelle on their horses moved into four lines behind the sled and started marching behind it but then stopped.

"Marshmallow, Olaf, the snowgies." Barks Kristoff

"I almost forgot." says Olaf.

Marshmallow walks back up to the front door with Olaf and opens them, motioning with his right hand to Snowgies to follow him as well in a booming voice:

"Follow me."

The Snowgies pour out of the castle and line up behind the giant snowmen looking like flowing snow.

Kristoff is still struggling with the Marshmallow name.

"Marshmallow soldiers, Marshmallow men, no, no, no, no." But then suddenly he gets an epiphany:

"I know, let's call them Abominable Snowmen!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Valkyrie:**

Dusk begins to take hold and the shadows of the mountains begin to shroud Oakens' Trading Post in darkness. Snow has been falling steadily and the ground is now fully covered in deep snow. The air is still, with only the sounds of the forest echoing into the distance.

Inside Oakens' Trading Post where we find Oaken working in his shops and making sure the sauna is full of steam. His family are in the back room starting to prepare the evening meal.

Suddenly the stillness of the evening is shattered by a high pitch Norse women's cry.

"OAAAAAAKKKKKKKKEEEEEEN!" the pitch of her voice gradually scaling to higher notes as she yells, then yells again, "OAAAAAAKKKKKKKEEEEEENNNN!"

Oaken jumps out of his seat as does the rest of the family and he frantically puts some warm clothes on and races outside. He looks up and there is his baby sister Herja on horseback, a stunning golden blonde warrior woman dressed in battle garment.

Behind her are about fifty other women of the legendary Valkyrie which had grown to mythical status as they were rarely seen and even when they are, their deeds are almost of mythical status as they are highly trained warriors, capable of beating the best military trained men in any of the kingdoms.

Their job is to protect the weak, the innocent and come to the aide of smaller countries who find themselves in danger of being overrun by a bigger one. Also, they come to the aide of family members.

"Woohooo, hello big brother." Yells Herja

Oaken, with a big smile on his face:

"Herja! So happy to see you, how have you been?" he answers

"Oh you know a quest here a quest there, keeping busy."

"That is good, glad you could come so quickly"

"That's what we do, now big brother, why have you called my sisters and me?"

"Well, it appears that Arendelle my home is about to be attacked by Veselton, Queen Elsa has called upon its citizens to defend us. Veseltons' men tried to kill her last year because she has powers."

"Hmm, Weselton again, it's not the first time we have dealt with them. Well, we can't have my big brother lose his home and business, can we girls, that's one of our rules, we protect each others' families."

Valkyrie reply in unison:

"Yes that is part of our creed."

Herja then turns back to Oaken:

"Where do we need to be brother?"

"Well the Queen, lovely girl, has requested we join forces up at the opening of the Sigvard Pass to reinforce her forces there as Weselton is sending troops that way."

"Clever tactic, unfortunately they will be meeting us, by the way, why is it snowing here?"

"Oh that would be Queen Elsa, as I said, she has got magical powers that can make it snow and form ice, she even has a cute little snowman who is alive, plus, she has built big snowmen to help us out."

"Queen Elsa has magical powers, well no problem, we don't mind fighting in the snow, can't wait to see these snowmen warriors you speak off. Well brother, what are you waiting for, time to join the battle, time for the Valkyrie to create another legend."

At this point the Valkyrie break into a traditional song that they sing before each quest as they, along with Oaken and his son set out to meet up with Kristoff, Olaf and the Arendelle Guard.

Oaken joins his sister at the front of the troop and happily joins in with their battle hymn smiling at his sister.

After the song he leans over to Herja and says. "I've alvays wanted to fight beside you baby sister since they took you away all those years ago, I've missed you a lot."

"Me too big brother, me too and it's an honour to have you by my side."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Valley of the Living Rock:**

The sun has set and the night sky has filled with clouds again as another snowstorm from Elsa passes through. However, as Elsa and Tuomas get closer to The Valley of the Living Rock, the thermal vents keep the area warm and snow free.

Elsa is feeling the effects of a long day and is starting to show signs of fatigue with the occasional yawn as the emotions of the last two days are taking their toll on her.

Finally they reach the home of the Trolls and Elsa signals to Tuomas that it's time to dismount from their horses. As she does she turns to the Guards:

"Gentleman, I want you to wait here for Prince Tuomas and I, don't worry there is no danger here."

"Yes your Majesty." They reply.

Elsa then turns to Tuomas:

"Tuomas come with me; hopefully Grand Pabbie can give the two of us some answers regarding who the Duke has recruited"

"Elsa, you look very tired, maybe we should rest first?"

"Have to get these answers, and then we'll see if we can rest."

They proceed into where the rocks are lying still and Elsa calls out:

"Grand Pabbie, I need to talk to you urgently, Grand Pabbie!"

"Elsa, who are you talking to?" asks Tuomas.

"You'll see, Grand Pabbie, The Duke has someone else who has powers, I need to know."

Suddenly the rocks begin to roll back and forth at first and then they roll into a circle around Elsa and Tuomas, who shows a little sign of nervousness as he has never seen this before.

Suddenly the rocks pop open into the trolls with one of them saying:

"The Queen has returned, and with a friend."

"The Trolls, well I'll be." Says Tuomas

Suddenly the trolls stand aside as Grand Pabbie rolls towards them and emerges from his rock camouflage.

"Queen Elsa and Prince Tuomas I presume?" he says

"You presume right my good friend." replies Tuomas respectively.

"Grand Pabbie," begins Elsa, "as you warned me a few days ago, The Duke does plan to attack Arendelle, Tuomas's father and he has warned that the attack is imminent."

"Yes Queen Elsa we sense this too"

"Grand Pabbie, they also say they have someone with powers to fight my powers, do you know who this person is?"

"First of all Elsa what are your plans with your powers?"

"I have already started another winter to hold up the Dukes' forces who we believe are trying to come through the Sigvard Pass and naturally I will freeze the fjord once I get back to Arendelle, plus I'm thinking of building an ice wall across the fjord to keep the Dukes' ships out."

"That's good Elsa but remember what we discussed in regards to your powers."

"Yes Grand Pabbie"

"What was that Queen Elsa?" asks Tuomas.

"I can't use my powers to inflict injury on people."

"I can understand that." He acknowledges.

Elsa than repeats her earlier question to Grand Pabbie:

"Grand Pabbie, do you know who the Duke has to use against me."

Grand Pabbie, with a look of concern on his face:

"Yes Queen Elsa and Prince Tuomas I do, and he is very dangerous because he has gone down that dark path. But he has gone down it due to frustration and a sense of injustice, which to be fair, he has some right to claim."

"Who is he and what do you mean injustice?"

"Here let me show you the story." Says Grand Pabbie putting his hands in the air and images appear for Elsa and Tuomas to see. Elsa had seen this before, the night when she accidently injured Anna and Grand Pabbie took away her memories of her powers.

"He goes by the name of Vulcan;" Grand Pabbie continues, "however his real name is Kurt Vandenburg, the only son of King Vandenburg of the Northern Province.

Sadly though, King Vandenburg was nothing like your father, he was a cruel and terrible King, his people suffered terribly under him and as a result young Kurt was also infected by his cruelness. The people of the Northern Province came to hate their King and Prince as did some of the military commanders who simply couldn't bring themselves around to follow his cruel intentions.

However, Prince Kurt wasn't like his father, though he loved him, and was wrongly hated.

Also the people of the Northern Province weren't the only beings that despaired at his reign, our cousins, the Trolls of the Great Northern Forest were constantly being abused by the king and like all of us, are forbidden to directly involve themselves into the affairs of people, we can only give guidance and help with special cases such as when you accidently struck Anna with your powers Queen Elsa when you were eight, and when you requested to have her memories restored.

However, getting back to Vulcan, finally the people and a group of soldiers had had enough and staged an uprising, the King asked the Trolls for help, but all they could do is advise him to change and be a better King, he refused. As a consequence, he was overthrown and banished, but young Kurt somehow managed to escape and heard that the Trolls of the Northern Forest had not helped his father to keep the kingdom so he went to see the Trolls to plead with them how he could save his father and his kingdom.

Unfortunately, his father got there first, and in a blind rage burnt the forest down, but in the process, also killed himself.

However, our cousins wrongly thought the young Prince had burnt the forest down and in punishment of that dreadful crime, The Trolls did the only thing they could do and they cursed young Kurt with the power of fire, they made it that he couldn't touch anyone or anything without setting it on fire. "

"But Grand Pabbie, did they discover that they had punished him by mistake?" asks Elsa

"Yes, Elsa, they did, but once a curse is placed, it can only be broken by the conditions set by the curser, in Prince Kurt's case, they modified the circumstances for which the curse could be lifted. Instead of it being by an act of true love, they changed it to when he could find someone who could touch him safely."

Elsa reponds with a nervous laugh:

"So we just need to find someone who can touch him without being set on fire?"

"Yes Elsa we do and that someone is you."

"Wait what!" Exclaims Elsa stunned.

"Elsa, your powers of ice and snow counter act his power of fire, and he has been searching for you for a long time. But be careful, the curse and the wrongful accusation have driven him to dark places, he has become driven by hate and revenge in his desperation to rid himself of the curse."

Grand Pabbie motions Elsa to come closer:

"Also Elsa, your powers are much stronger, that is always the case when one is born with a gift, against one who is cursed with a power. Yes, he can melt your ice, but you can freeze his fire, you must remember that. Our hope is that when he sees this, he will know that you are the one, but as I said be very wary, but one touch of your hands onto his skin, will break his curse and his powers will disappear.

Should you achieve this Elsa, you must banish him from all the kingdoms but his own, yes he has and will do many things more terrible to reach you, but that must be his punishment."

Elsa with a look of concern on her face:

"I think I understand Grand Pabbie' she turns to Tuomas "Tuomas we must leave for Arendelle immediately and prepare."

Grand Pabbie sensing how tired and exhausted Elsa is continues.

"Queen Elsa, you Prince Tuomas and your guards must rest first, trust me, you can't do this in your fatigued state."

"We haven't time for that" she says yawning, "Oh dear I am suddenly so sleepy."

Elsa, Tuomas and the Guards find themselves becoming increasingly sleepier under the influence of the trolls until they are all sleeping peacefully.

Grand Pabbie, with a concerned look on his face, notices a glow that appears over his left shoulder.

"I had to make her sleep," he seemingly says to himself, "she and the Prince were exhausted, they needed some sleep, and I'll wake them just after dawn."

Grand Pabbie pauses has he appears to be listening to something.

"I told Elsa as much as I can reveal, for all our sakes I hope she can succeed."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Morning in Arendelle:**

The night starts to give way to morning in Arendelle. It is a grey day as the clouds causing the snow in the mountains are also lingering around the capital.

Arendelle though has only received a light dusting of snow as Elsa has so far restricted the heavier falls to the mountains and namely the Sigvard Pass.

Inside the castle and in her bed, Anna has finally fallen into a deep sleep. Since Elsa and King Bjorn left yesterday, she has been in meeting after meeting as strategy after strategy was discussed about the defence of Arendelle.

Much of it went over her head and she felt so out of place by herself with General Vourinen and other senior military officers. However, while she slept, those discussions kept playing back and forth in her head and somehow, well in her dreams anyway, they started making sense to her.

Suddenly, there's a knock on her door that startles her and from the other side comes the voice of Kai:

"Princess Anna, I'm afraid it's time to wake up, we have a lot of preparation to do today."

Anna, struggles to wake, sits up in bed and rubs her eyes, then stretches.

"Preparation, preparation" Yawn "Yes preparation, preparation for what, I was having such a nice sleep."

"I'm sure you were, but we can't keep the General or the volunteers waiting."

Anna rubbing her eyes and smacking her lips as she continues to try and wake herself:

"General volunteers"

She opens her eyes fully to see what is her military uniform, green, like the other soldiers of Arendelle and her hat with the royal crest on it. There was also a sword and it's sheath to wear around her waist.

However, upon seeing this, Anna doesn't get excited, but a little sad, as the reality of the moment depresses her.

"Oh that's right, Weselton, I wish this wasn't happening."

She gets up and takes the uniform behind her private screen to change emerging a few minutes later, properly dressed her hair in its' familiar pig tails.

"Kai," she calls out, "are you still there? Do I really have to wear this sword?"

"Yes your Grace, I'm still here and yes I'm afraid so."

"Can you come into the room please, I could really use some guidance, I haven't worn this sword, well never, though I do remember having some fencing practice with Elsa, it was one of the few times we interacted while she was trying to hide her powers."

Kai enters the room and sees Anna in her dress uniform, and he too gets a sad look on his face.

"It looks very good on you Princess Anna; I just wish you didn't have to wear it, well not under these circumstances."

"I know, I feel the same, but we have work to do, how many soldiers do we have including volunteers?"

"At last count just over five thousand."

"Is that enough?" she asks worried.

"Well with your sister's powers I hope so."

"So do I Kai, so do I, let's go see the General then."

"Yes Princess Anna, this way."

Anna then turns to Kai and a little unsure of herself and asks:

"Kai, do you think I will make a good leader, cause I don't know if I'm ready for this, after all Elsa is the Queen and I'm just Princess Anna."

Kai smiles as he replies:

"You're just not Princess Anna, you are Princess Anna daughter of the King Agnar and Queen Iduna, sister of Queen Elsa, and yes you do inspire, you inspire every day, I can assure you of that."

"Thank you Kai, just remind me every now and then." Anna says with a small smile.

"I will Princess."

They both leave the room and make their way through the castle to the council room. There General Vuorinen and the other main military advisers with a scale model of Arendelle on the table. As Princess Anna enters they all stand and bow with respect.

"Princess Anna," greets the General," it is an honour."

"Thank you General, now please show me your plan for protecting our home once again."

"Naturally your Grace, now..." The General points out on the model where he is going to place Arendelle's men with Anna pitching in with her ideas, finally Anna says:

"When Queen Elsa returns, which should be later today, she will freeze the Fjord making it impossible for the Duke to land his ship anywhere near our shores and forcing his troops to march over the ice to reach us, correct?"

"Exactly your Grace, and they will be awfully exposed out there with no cover, we may be small in numbers, but with Queen Elsa's powers, and providing Kristoff and his army of giant snowmen can halt Weselton's attempt to come through the mountains, we should prevail."

"Don't you mean we will prevail General?" she asks back.

General Vourinen sighs then remarks,"It should be your Grace, but in my experience and what I know of warfare, there are sadly never any guarantees."

"I understand; well" she says with determination, "let's make sure we do guarantee it."

"Very well said your Majesty, very well said, I can guarantee that we will fight tooth and nail to stop the Duke of Weaseltown as Kai so appropriately calls him." says Vourinen with confidence.

From table comes a rousing chorus of here, here, and then they put their heads down and continue to plan.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The Battle of the Southern Isles:**

Dawn is breaking over the Kronos straights between the mainland and the Southern Isles. The sky is a brilliant blue with clouds off to the northwest towards Arendelle as Elsa's powers don't reach this far.

In the straits sits the Southern Isles fleet of nearly one hundred ships, modern, innovative and manned by what is considered in the surrounding kingdoms as the best seamen anywhere.

One of the most recent innovations for the Southern Isles ships was to mount their guns on turrets that allowed the guns to be angled up to sixty degrees from centre allowing the ships to bring maximum fire power to the battle while at the same time significantly reducing the profile of the ship to enemy fire.

One of the reasons the Southern Isles had not been at war for over a century was because of their fleet, no one really dared to take them on.

In the middle of the fleet and on the bridge of one of it's' ships is Hans directing his men with utmost confidence.

Another ship comes up beside him and on its bridge is one of Hans's brothers.

"Are you up for this little brother?" he yells out.

"Yes, I am up for this, Weselton's fleet is in for a rude awakening, if they decide to show up."

"No doubt little brother, keep an eye out for father's ship, he should be here anytime."

"I will and I promise you, I won't let my family down."

"You'll do well little brother, let's hope that weasel shows up today?"

"Yes lets."

Suddenly a crewman yells from the crows' nest:

"My Lord, the Kings ship is approaching from the stern."

Hans turns around and pulls out his telescope and spies his father's ship.

"All hands!" He barks, "prepare to come about to meet our Flagship!"

Hans, ship turns around and heads to intercept King Bjorn's ship and in no time he has pulled up alongside it.

"Prepare the boat," he orders, "I am going on board."

Hans's crew prepares one of the rowboats and Hans and two crewmen get into the boat and it is lowered into the sea, they row to the Kings' ship where Hans, climbs the ropes to come onboard.

"Permission to come on board father?"

"Permission granted son."

Upon coming on board Hans and his father embrace.

"Where's Tuomas?" asks Hans

"He went with Queen Elsa to her Ice Castle on the North Mountain; apparently she's going to make some giant snowmen to protect Arendelle from an attack through the mountains."

"Oh, I am surprised they are letting him stay, how is Queen Elsa and Princess Anna?"

"Well they certainly don't like you, and I can't blame them son after what you attempted."

"Yes father, I know," he responds with remorse, "I was drunk with blind ambition, but right now I can't think about that we have a battle."

"Yes Hans, we do, any sign of the good Duke?"

"Not yet, but something tells me he will show today."

"Well then, you better get back to your ship, you are probably the finest seaman of all your brothers, good hunting."

"Thank you father, I promise I won't let you down."

"I know son" responds Bjorn with a reassuring fatherly smile.

With that, Hans returns to his ship and takes up his position in the fleet as they wait for the Duke of Weselton's fleet.

The hours pass as the Southern Isles fleet lay restless in the waters. In every crow's nest in every ship, look outs are scanning the horizons for the Dukes' fleet with their telescopes.

Suddenly from the crows' nest of Hans's ship the lookout cries out:

"Sails off the port bow, sails off the port bow!"

Immediately Hans reaches for his telescope and peers through it and he sees a multitude of ships flying the Duke's flag.

"Battle stations everyone!" he screams with authority, "trim the sails, and prepare to attack!"

On King Bjorns' ship it is much the same.

"Okay men prepare yourselves, this is for the Southern Isles," says the King with inspiration, "let's show the Duke he should have left his ships in port!"

As the Southern Isles Navy manoeuvres into their positions to attack, on the Dukes' ship all is calm. On the bridge stands the Duke looking absolutely confident and smiling. Standing behind him is Vulcan, looking slightly nervous.

"Now my good boy," says The Duke to Vulcan, "I hope you will reward my faith in you?"

"Don't you worry Duke," he replies, "I will keep my end of the bargain, just hope the rest of your ships can back me up?"

"Oh don't worry, were every bit a match for the Southern Isles Fleet, I just want to see lots of ships in flames thanks to you. But there is one thing."

"What is it Duke?"

The Duke pulls out an insignia from his pocket; it's the insignia of Prince Hans's ship.

"You see this insignia that is Prince Hans' insignia; I want his ship left alone."

"Why?"

"Because my dear boy, he and two others I don't care which two just as long as it isn't one of his brothers, I want them to survive and hopefully head off to Arendelle."

"Again why?" repeats Vulcan.

"My dear Vulcan, last year Prince Hans tried to kill both Princess Anna and Queen Elsa to usurp the throne, I am sure he will be most welcomed when he returns," says the Duke laughing a little as he says it.

"Okay, that'll be easy; in all honesty this isn't much of a challenge though, nor is destroying their ships," responds Vulcan.

"Excellent my dear boy, it's time to get to work, they will find out soon enough that I am much smarter than any of them are. Cut off trade with me, worst decision they ever made."

Vulcan then makes his way to his position at the bow of the Dukes' ship, takes off his gloves and prepares himself, however, when he sees the Duke isn't watching, he bows his said and prays.

"Please forgive for what I am about to do, but I have to end this curse."

The two fleets are now converging on each other, guns have been loaded for the first volleys, and on Hans's ship he is talking to one of his officers and pointing to one of the Duke's ships:

"Okay, that's our first prize, angle the guns" he orders.

"ANGLE THE GUNS!" yells the officer

Hans's ship then manoeuvres itself to take advantage of it being able to rotate its' guns on the approaching Dukes' ship.

"Two degrees port!" barks Hans

"TWO DEGREES PORT!" yells the officer

The ship swings around at its' opposing ship at an angle of around forty five degrees, not a good angle for the Dukes' ship, but perfectly fine for Hans's ship and its' guns.

"FIRE!" screams Hans

Instantly the guns on Hans's ships erupt into life and take out the main sails of the opposing ship, leaving it stranded in the water. The Dukes' ship then open fires in retaliation, but by this time Hans's ship has swung around so that the cannonballs from the Dukes' ship fall harmlessly into the sea.

As Hans's ship's stern points at the Dukes' ship again at around a forty five degree angle he orders his guns to fire again and this time they deal the Dukes' ship a fatal blow as it starts to slowly sink.

Suddenly, cannon fire starts up all around Hans's ships as the two fleets engage, he spies the Dukes' fleet with a determined look on his face to see his next target when suddenly one of his brother's ships just erupts into flame and explodes.

"Wilhelm!" he screams

Hans's face goes from determination to horror than rage as he tries to scan the ship that did this to his brothers' ship. Suddenly the Officer yells to him.

"My Lord off to the port side."

Hans turns to look and there's one of the Dukes ships on an intercept course to his ship.

"Okay," he acknowledges," our next victim, swing starboard bring the guns to bear, this one's going down."

"Yes my Lord" answers the Officer

Hans's ship swings again into its' advantageous firing position and quickly dispenses with another one of the Dukes' ships. But, suddenly once again, another one of The Southern Isles' Ships explodes into a ball of flame.

On the bridge of the Dukes' ship, the Duke is laughing and dancing with delight.

"Take that!" he yells, "excellent my boy, excellent."

"Oh the fun is only getting started" says Vulcan as he launches another fireball at another ship which promptly explodes.

Meanwhile on Bjorns' ship, there is some concern as his senior officer turns to the King.

"Your majesty, they've just exploded another ship!"

"I can see that, bring us to bear on that ship to starboard."

"Yes my King right away."

But just as he finishes the sentence a fourth ship explodes, and it is the ship of the King's oldest son, Johann.

"Oh no, my boy, damn it Duke," cries Bjorn in frustration, anger and tears, "men make for that ship on starboard, we're going to sink it," He commands.

The Kings' ship bears down on the Dukes' ship and after a short exchange, they sink another one of the Dukes ships but only to see two more of their ships fall victim to Vulcan.

On Hans's ship, Hans is looking frantic as he tries to engage another ship and he watches in horror as a succession of ships go up as result of Vulcan.

"I've lost two brothers, first officer find me another ship I can take down, no wait, where's the Duke's ship, I'm going to take his ship down. Find me the Dukes' ship!"

But as he says that another of his brothers ships fall victim and Hans cries out loudly "Nooo!" and is beginning to realise the futility of the battle whilst the Duke has this weapon on his ship.

But, finally he sees the Duke's ship, well protected by other ships in his fleet and he catches glimpse of Vulcan as he hurls another fireball and destroys another of the Southern Isles Ships.

"There he is!" he exclaims, "That's my prize."

Hans steers his ship in order to try and engage one of the protecting Duke's ships, but is cut off by another ship which he has to engage. Both exchange cannon fire, and once again Hans skills as a commanding officer sees him prevail, leaving the ship mast less in the sea. He then continues his pursuit, all the time watching more and more of the Southern Isles Ships fall, including those of his brothers, until there are none left.

He feels despair, anger, lust for revenge, his emotions are being drained, and then in horror despite his efforts to engage the Dukes protective ships, he sees the Dukes' ship approach his father's ship.

"No...No.. No!" he screams, "make for Kings' ship, best speed!"

"Yes my lord." Responds his Officer

Hans's ship disengages from the battle and tries to put itself in between his father's ship and the Dukes. Meanwhile, on King Bjorns's ship, the King has already seen the danger and starts barking orders to his men.

"Quickly get the guns pointed at the Dukes' ship, we'll take it out before that devil can set us on fire!"

On the Dukes' ship, the look of satisfaction on the Dukes' face is absolutely complete.

"Woo hoo!" he exclaims excitedly, "Okay my good Vulcan, you can roast the King at your leisure."

"Very well, Duke, congratulations on my victory." He says sarcastically, but the Duke is so full of himself, he doesn't hear.

Vulcan starts another fireball and builds it in his hands, bigger, bigger and bigger and then he releases it, but almost at the same time comes the sound of guns from the Kings' ship and the cannonballs make their mark taking out two of the Dukes' ship masts.

The Duke immediately cowers under cover, whilst Vulcan stands on the bow defiant and raising his arms in victory as the King's ship explodes.

Hans sees this too and his heart drops, his immediate concern was for his father.

"Search for survivors, search for survivors." He orders frantically.

"My Lord, your father's ship managed to hit the Dukes, it's crippled." His officer yells trying to show Hans that he could attack it.

But Hans responds angrily and with emotion:

"We search for survivors first, your King could be in the water, the Duke's ship can wait."

Meanwhile on the Duke's ship, the Duke recovers from his timidness, gets up and sees King Bjorn's ship burning and begins to dance again.

"Got you, you pompous old man," he screams with delight, "refuse to join me, well this is what you get for defying the Duke Weselton!"

However, one of The Dukes' officers approaches him with concern:

"My Lord, we have been badly damaged."

The Duke looks at the missing masts:

"Oh yes, well withdraw from the battle and repair, Arendelle is next, thanks to my boy Vulcan there's only a handful left, you can spare Prince Hans's ship and , and two others as I ordered."

"What about the Southern Isles themselves my Lord?" asks the officer.

"We'll deal with them after Arendelle, Vulcan!" he replies.

"Yes Duke" answers Vulcan.

"Well done, now let's review our strategy for dealing with Arendelle and that Snow Queen"

Vulcan walks to the Duke who stretches his arms out as he looks over a scene of burning and sinking ships.

"Ahh it's been a wonderful day." He coos.

Meanwhile, Vulcan returns to his cabin after putting his gloves on, after he enters he slumps up against a wall and starts sobbing repeatedly saying, "sorry, sorry."

Hans's ship is picking up survivors from his fathers' ship, in the distance can still be heard the occasional rattle of cannon fire as what's left of the Southern Isle's ships are dealt with by the Duke's navy. However, much to Hans's surprise none of the ships try and engage him, or the other two ships that have joined him.

Suddenly a voice cries out:

"The King, the King!"

Upon seeing his father in the water, Hans does not hesitate and leaps into the water to save him. He quickly swims to where he is lying in the water and is relieved to see he is still alive.

"Don't worry father, your safe now." He says with emotion.

Hans helps bring his father back to the ship and gets him on deck and sits him up, but he is shocked to see that he is badly wounded.

Bjorn struggles to speak:

"My son, there's only you and Tuomas left; you must make for Arendelle straight away."

"Father, we need to go after the Duke, we need to sink his ship" he says as tears begin well because Hans suddenly sees the inevitable.

Bjorn struggling more:

"No my son, you must let Queen Elsa know what she is up against so she can prepare, only by doing this can you redeem yourself to be the good boy I know you are."

"But father, they'll lock me up as soon as I set foot there."

Bjorn weaker again:

"Hans, you must do this, because only with Arendelle's help can you reclaim the Southern Isles, your home, Hans, your home comes first, you are second in line now, Arendelle will understand."

"Father, no, no" sobs Hans.

Bjorn: weakening

"Hans, you can do this, I know you can do this, I am proud of you."

At that moment, King Bjorn passes away in Hans's arms as he weeps, all around him the men kneel in respect at the loss of their King. After a moments silence the most senior officer in the group gets to his feet.

"King Hans, what will you have us do?"

Hans struggles as to get to his feet:

"I am not your King, Prince Tuomas is and he is in Arendelle, and that is exactly where we are going."

Hans stands up, getting stronger and defiant looks back towards where the battle was loss.

"We have only lost a battle," he says, "once we join with Arendelle, we will win the war!" he exclaims with defiance.

The men cheer as Hans moves back to the bridge to prepare to make way to Arendelle.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Forces Are Joined**

Morning in the mountains finds Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, the soldiers from Arendelle plus the giant snowmen and snowgies camped at the Arendelle end of the Sigvard pass.

The ground is covered in deep snow as the men move about to get their morning meal.

Lieutenant Hansfjord approaches Kristoff and begins to talk.

"Commander, do you think the Valkyrie will be here soon and when do you plan to send the snowgies down the pass."

"Hopefully any time now Lieutenant," replies Kristoff, "as soon as they get here, I'll instruct Olaf to give them instructions."

"What about the plans for the defence here, any ideas?"

"Yes, but again, I'll wait for the Valkyrie to get here."

They didn't have to wait long, as a few moments later; appearing over the rise came Oaken and Klaus, plus the fifty Valkyrie warriors. As they approach, their eyes just widen and an expression of disbelief comes across their faces as they see the army of giant snowmen plus hundreds of snowgies.

Oaken mutters, "Vell, there's something you don't see every day."

Oaken then breaks into his usual greeting as he waves to Kristoff and Olaf:

"Woo hoo, we're here."

Herja turns towards her Valkyrie and commands:

"Valkyrie, let them know we have arrived!"

The Valkyrie then break into an ear splitting shriek that echoes through the mountains.

Kristoff, Olaf, troops and all the snowmen turn to Oakens' group; Kristoff gulps as he sees Oaken on horseback with his shield and sword, which to him looks much scarier than any of his Abominable Snowmen.

"Hey guys, glad to see you made It." greets Kristoff.

Oaken looks at Kristoff with a little disdain:

"Yes, hello, I am not a crook" he protests.

"You are absolutely correct," responds Kristoff nervously, "listen; I think we have more important things to deal with right now than a misunderstanding between us. How about we start a new hey?"

Herja, joins in the conversation.

"Oaken who is this good looking boy?" she asks

"This is the boy who accused me of being a crook" he replies.

"He did what?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, it was a misunderstanding, that's all." says Kristoff trying to look innocent.

Fortunately, Olaf breaks in with his usual greeting:

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

Herja and Oaken stop, and look funnily at Olaf.

"Well aren't you cute." Smiles Herja

"Oh thank you," smiles Olaf back, "this is Kristoff, he's in charge of the Marshmallow Men here."

Kristoff shakes his head:

"There not Marshmallow Men, they're the Abominable Snowmen." He explains.

Marshmallow now walks over to join in.

"Problems?" he bluntly asks

Oaken and Herja are taken by surprise by the twenty foot high snowman and look up at him in a little terrified awe.

"No, Marshmallow,' answers Kristoff, "no problem, these people will be helping us to defend the pass."

Marshmallow looks at Oaken, Klaus, Herja and the Valkyrie:

"Welcome" he says and with that turns and joins the other snowman.

"Did the Queen make those?" asks Herja

"Yes she did, as well as Olaf here." Responds Kristoff cheerfully.

Herja looking at the snowgies:

"I take she made these too, impressive."

"Yes, we're going to stop the men trying to hurt Elsa and Anna," Olaf says a little bit more seriously, "I don't know why they want to because they are so nice; as are you I'm sure."

"Why thank you Olaf" beams Herja, "you will have to tell me more about yourself?"

"That would be wonderful; I always like meeting new people."

"We better start preparing, I would like us to be set up inside the pass by nightfall, I imagine you rode most of the night, so have a short rest."

"What are your plans for your defence?" asks Herja

"Well I figure we will set up on the slopes of the pass not far from here, where the path narrows to where the Weselton's forces will be forced to file in only two columns. I figure we can cause a big enough avalanche at either end of their columns to effectively entrap them there until Elsa thaws the snow."

"That sounds like a good plan, Valkyrie, break!"

The Valkyrie dismount from their horses and begin to mingle with Arendelle soldiers.

Herja after she dismounts makes her way to Olaf.

"Now Olaf, please tell me about yourself."

Olaf then begins to tell Herja about his short life.

"Well Queen Elsa made me,' he starts "I became alive, and then I bumped into Kristoff, Sven and Anna, only that I thought Kristoff was called Sven..."

It's also morning in The Valley of the Living Rock, Elsa, Tuomas and the six guards are lying on the ground sleeping peacefully.

Elsa is smiling happily in her sleep, but then her eyes flicker open, though not completely aware of her surroundings she stretches gracefully, yawns a little then rubs her eyes.

Suddenly she realises where she is and her eyes burst open wide.

"We fell asleep, how, the Trolls"

She looks around but there isn't a Troll in sight.

"Tuomas, Guards wake up we have to get back to Arendelle."

Tuomas stirs as do the guards.

"What happened?" he asks

"The Trolls, they put us to sleep, I guess they thought we needed to, still, I could've slept when we got back to Arendelle."

"Well whatever they did, that's the best sleep I've had for a long time." He says back to Elsa.

"You know you're right, I slept so deeply and I had this wonderful dream."

"What did you dream of?"

"I dreamt my Momma and Papa were here with me, it seemed so real, like they were looking over me and telling me it's all going too alright."

"That sounds wonderful."

Elsa thinks about the dream for a bit, unsure if it was really a dream.

"It was so real, anyway, I can't dwell on that I have a kingdom to protect, let's ride quickly."

Elsa than looks quickly down at her beautiful clothes she created when she first mastered her powers after the coronation, then with a wave of her hands, she changes it to a sort of Ice Armour that made it easier for her to move around and use her powers and gave her an air of a military hero.

"Wow, now that's a combat uniform." Compliments Tuomas.

"Thanks, now let's go."

And with that they mount their horses and bolt them into as fast as a gallop they could in order to get back to Arendelle.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Hans Returns to Arendelle:**

In Arendelle, Anna is reviewing Arendelles' defences with Kai after the military briefing. Kai is pointing out where men are being stationed for the perceived upcoming battle.

"I gather we have someone up in the high tower there keeping a look out." She asks.

"Naturally Princess, he has a telescope so he will be able to spot any ship many miles from our shores."

"Kai, have you ever been in any battles?"

"No Princess I have not, Arendelle hasn't seen any battles for centuries."

"Then why is the Duke doing this?"

"Greed Princess and revenge I presume. Of what I know of the Duke, he loves possessions and wealth more than anything else, whether it brings him much happiness, I don't know, but he hordes what he thinks are valuable. I imagine he was especially a little miffed when your sister cancelled all trade with him."

"Well he wasn't much of a dancer I can tell you that," she smiles. "Kai, do you think I should do some training, you know just in case, I don't want to feel completely hopeless. I mean I did a little fencing with Elsa, but that was long ago."

"I don't know Princess whether you are completely helpless, I still remember that punch you gave Prince Hans."

Anna laughing:

"Yeah, I hit him right on the nose, and it felt so good."

Kai smiles back at her then motions to an officer nearby who comes promptly at his request.

"Princess Anna this is Major Wornen, he will be able to give you some basic training for the afternoon."

"Great, you don't mind do you, Major Wornen?"

"It would be my honour Princess, please follow me."

Anna and Major Wornen then walk to a large enclosed courtyard with targets set up at one end.

"First thing Princess Anna, let's start with some spear throwing, now watch me and see how I do it."

Major Wornen then grabs a spear and hurls it towards one of the targets where it hits virtually dead centre.

"Wow!" she exclaims

Major Wornen then hands her a spear.

"What, you want me to try? III'mm not too sure about this, might be safer to stand behind me. Let me get this sword off first"

"No, no Princess Anna, you need to be able to throw with your sword around your waist. Now first you need to hold it like this."

The Major than shows Anna the grip and demonstrates how she should throw it. Of course, Anna's first attempt is nothing short of hopeless causing her to giggle in embarrassment and say "Sorry"

But as the day progresses, Anna with her typical determination, practices over and over again, each time getting a little better, until suddenly she throws and hits the target. Then she throws again and hits the target more to the centre, until finally she throws and hits dead centre. With each throw, she gets more excited at the progression of her skill.

"Princess Anna, that is excellent," says Major Wornen," in fact and I am not exaggerating, you have done better than most recruits do in a couple of days of practice. Now, some basic swordsmanship, for this you can take your sword off as we will be using wooden swords, it's safer."

Anna blushing at the compliment:

"Oh okay, I'm ready, I'm ready."

Again Anna, starts off slowly, but quickly her skills improve as she remembers some of her fencing lessons, plus she just seems to be so natural at it. She and the Major are actually starting to have some fun with it.

"I will have to do this with Kristoff when he gets back." She says happily.

Suddenly from the high tower, the sound of bells, and then a voice:

"Three ships approaching from the South East"

Anna grabs her sword and she and the Major race out of the courtyard and towards the docks to see if they could spot the sails themselves.

General Vuorinen shouts out:

"What flag are they flying; can you identify what flag they are flying?"

Tower hesitates for a few moments:

"They're flying the Southern Isles' Flag"

Anna and the Major both breathe a sigh of relief at the news, but then Anna questions:

"I wonder why only three ships?"

"Well hopefully they may have stopped the Duke's fleet," responds the Major," and are coming to give us the good news."

"Yes hopefully." She replies

They both watch from the docks as the ships get closer, and are joined by Kai.

"Thank goodness you're here Kai, I hope its good news?"

"As do I Princess Anna." He answers.

But as the ships approach some of the hope sinks as they can see the battle damage on some of them. Holes in their sails and some above water mark caused by cannons, on the deck there are wounded sailors.

"Oh dear, Kai, get the doctors ready, there are wounded men." She orders.

"Immediately Princess Anna."

But before Kai could leave, the first ship docked and appearing on the gang plank was Hans. At the sight of him, Anna's face turns red with rage as the anger in her took over her emotions and she pulls her sword out of its' sheath and points it right at Hans..

"Hans! What the hell are you doing here?!" she screams.

Upon hearing her voice Hans turns and with no emotion on his face:

"Princess Anna, I don't have time for this now, where's my brother?"

This makes Anna, even more enraged:

"Hans, don't you dare step off that ship, you have no business here, if you step off that ship I'll have you arrested, I'll stab you myself if I have to, Guards!"

Suddenly a group of Arrendelle's guards appear at the foot of the gangplank not allowing Hans to disembark.

Hans starts to get a concerned but annoyed look on his face.

"Anna, I really don't have time for this, the situation is critical, I need to see my brother and your sister The Queen, it is urgent!"

"Well they're not here right now and I'm in charge, why didn't your father come or one of your older brothers, where's the rest of your fleet?"

Suddenly all the color from Hans's face just drains away, his hands go over his face and the emotion of the day crashes down on him as he starts to sob and he collapses onto the gangplank.

Anna, suddenly realises something is very wrong and her look goes from of anger to one of concern and she puts away her sword.

"Hans, what has happened?" she asks sympathetically.

"This is all that is left of our fleet," sobs Hans, "oh Anna, my father, my brothers, there all gone, all gone, I only have Tuomas left, I've lost everything today, everything."

Anna suddenly starts to feel a little compassion for him:

"Oh Hans, I am sorry, sorry for your loss, I only talked to your father yesterday, I was starting to like him, Guards, help Prince Hans off his ship and give these men all the assistance they need."

"Yes Princess, right away." They answer

Hans, stands up, regaining some composure and turns to Anna.

"Anna, I do need to speak to Queen Elsa urgently as soon as she returns, but first I must inform my brother of our tragedy today."

"I understand, what happened Hans?"

"Weselton has someone who has the power of fire; he alone virtually decimated our fleet. I saw ship after ship, including my brothers and fathers just go up in flames and there was nothing they could do. I also think they deliberately let me escape to come here in the hope, well that our past history will significantly interfere."

"Well it was working."

"Yes, it was, but Anna, on my father's honour, I swear my allegiance and the allegiance of just over one hundred good fighting men from the Southern Isles on these ships to Arendelle. I cannot undo what I did to you and your sister last year, but I can make a difference here and now. I will try and earn a little bit of your trust back."

"Well that's going to take a lot to be honest Hans, but, thank you."

"Princess Anna, I just want a chance to take out that fireball throwing freak and Weselton so I can return the Southern Isles to its' people, that's all I want, as soon as that is accomplished, I will leave Arendelle."

"Well, we do have a common enemy this time." She replies.

"Yes we do, actually, my father did manage to damage Weselton's ship, so that may buy us a bit more time."

Hans again suddenly stops and his emotions catch up with him:

"Princess Anna, I also need your sister to perform one other task with her powers?"

"What's that?"

"My father's body is on my ship in state, I need her to preserve it for me so we can take him back to the Southern Isles to be buried with his ancestors, it's our tradition."

"I think Elsa will have no problem with that request." She responds. "Now come, let's see to your wounded, Elsa and Tuomas should be back soon."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Kristoff's Plan.**

Up at the Arendelle end of the Sigvard Pass, the Valkyrie has had their rest and Kristoff has called Herja, her Lieutenant Astrid, Oaken, Olaf and Lieutenant Hansfjord together for a briefing.

"First of all," says Kristoff, "We will have to figure out how best to divide our forces for the Dukes men."

"It may be a good idea if you let us know what your plan is in detail Kristoff before we do that?" responds Herja

"I know this pass so well," he says, "about a half mile in it narrows with steep rocky walls, the Dukes men at best will have to form two files in order to get through and that section is about a couple of hundred metres long, ideal place for an ambush and it is there that I believe we can entrap them, look I'll build a small model in the snow."

"I hope we won't hurt them?" asks Olaf innocently

"Olaf, I'm more worried about them hurting us."

"Don't worry little Olaf," reassures Herja, "The Valkyrie will protect you."

"There are only fifty of you." Remarks Kristoff

"More than enough." Replies Herja confidently

"There's one hundred of us as well, Kristoff." pipes in Lieutenant Hansfjord.

"Lieutenant, I just hope there's not too many of them, now Oaken, Olaf, Lieutenant, Herja and Astrid right?" he says looking at another stunning brunette Valkyrie warrior.

Astrid replies with a simple yes.

Kristoff gets down on his knees in the snow and tries to mould the snow in a sort of model of the terrain as best he could from memory. As it turns out it's a pretty good model.

"Okay The Dukes men are approaching from here," he points to the path. "Here is where the path narrows considerably with the rocky walls, now the slopes before and after the rocky walls are still steep but manageable, we hide up here and here, on either side of where the rocky wall section starts and wait until they get into this narrowest section. Now at this point, the Abominable snowmen will begin a barrage of giant snowballs at either end of the rocky section, effectively blocking the Dukes men from either advancing or retreating. Now above these rocky walls, we will be able to move from one end to the other, but be careful. "

"How do we know if your giant snowmen can hurl these giant snowballs?" asks Herja

"Well we are about to find out, Marshmallow!" commands Kristoff.

Marshmallow walks his huge frame towards the briefing.

"Yes" he booms in his voice

"Marshmallow, how big a snowball can you throw? Can you demonstrate please?"

"Yes Kristoff"

Marshmallow then bends down and picks up an enormous amount of snow and fashions it into a snow ball, then hurls it several hundred metres where it lands in a large pile.

"Excellent Marshmallow, can you explain that to your brothers as that is what I want them to do when we attack the Dukes' men."

"Marshmallow understands"

"Oh one more thing Marshmallow, can you hide in the snow?"

Marshmallow immediately assumes the position he took out side Elsa's Ice Castle when Hans and the men from Arendelle arrived trying to find Anna.

"That's very impressive." Says Herja with amazement at what she has just seen.

"Yes it is," responds, Kristoff, "Marshmallow, can all your brothers do the same thing?"

"Yes they can."

Kristoff then turns back to the group.

"We will have to dig trenches so that we can hide as well, we don't want the Dukes' forces to know we are there, until they're in the position we want them in."

"Understood, "says Lieutenant Hansfjord.

"One more thing Marshmallow and Olaf." Says Kristoff

"I'm here." Smiles Olaf

"Okay, can you two communicate to the snowgies if they can go down the pass and see if the Dukes' armies are actually there and let us know as quickly as possible?"

"Yeah, Marshmallow and I can do that can't we Marshmallow?"

"YYeess. Little Brother" smiles Marshmallow as only he can.

"Okay, you better start; we'll be in our positions by the time they get back."

Olaf and Marshmallow make their way towards where the snowgies have gathered.

"Marshmallow sorry that he threw little brother from Elsa's Castle and off the cliff, he feels bad he did that to Little Brother."

"Oh think nothing of it; you were just trying to protect our mom Queen Elsa."

"Marshmallow won't hurt little brother again and make sure he is safe."

"Thank you Marshmallow, I'll do the same for you to."

They finally reach the snowgies and immediately, Marshmallow raises his enormous arms and the snowgies all look at him and come to a complete standstill. He then points down to Olaf, who starts making some outrageous movements with his hands and body as the snowgies look on with whatever concentration they could muster.

Olaf then points to Marshmallow, who too starts making weird movements with his hands until he points down the path.

All at once, the snowgies move down the path like a wave of snow, seemingly understanding what Olaf and Marshmallow had instructed them to do.

Herja who with the rest of the group at the conference look on in stunned disbelief at what they just saw.

"Well that was certainly different." Says Herja a little confused.

"You get use to different around here sometimes," responds Kristoff, "now Herja, I think you should take half your troop with 50 snowmen and Oaken and Klaus, don't want to split up family, plus fifty of our men and set up at either end of the rocky section."

"My thoughts exactly I'll set up at this end of the little rocky canyon in there, Astrid, you take the other twenty five with Kristoff and Olaf."

"Yes commander." She replies

Kristoff then looks at Oaken towering next to his sister:

"Is that good for you Oaken?"

"Ya that is good, be nice to fight side by side with my little sister."

"Lieutenant, you bring the other fifty men with me to the other end of the rocky section"

"Yes sir."

Sven looks up at Kristoff to see what he wants him to do:

"I'll unhook our sled Sven and you come with me buddy, we'll have to hide the sled as well, Marshmallow."

"Yes Kristoff."

"Just one more favour, can you bury the sled so it looks like a snow drift?"

"I can do that."

Sven smiles a little as Kristoff unhooks the sleigh and moves it near an upward sloping bit of terrain, Marshmallow then begins to bury it and makes it look like it is part of the terrain. Kristoff then puts a branch on it from a nearby tree so he can find it later.

Herja then asks the question no one wanted to ask:

"What if they fight back?"

"I'm hoping the sight of a lot of monstrous Abominable Snowmen throwing monstrous snowballs will pretty well scare them half to death."

"I must admit," She responds, "it would probably scare me, mind you once we give our cry after they're trapped, many of them will believe the Valkyrie myth and that we have come to take them to the other side. If not, we can disarm them without actually hurting them."

"Would me as well." chips in the Lieutenant.

"That would be good, though I wish we had more soldiers Herja." Confides Kristoff

"More would be good, but one of these snowmen, worth at least ten of their soldiers, plus we have the element of surprise."

"Okay any more questions anyone."

Lieutenant Hansfjord speaks up.

"I actually think that it may be wise to send a few of the snowmen down onto the pass floor once the Dukes' men are in position. It would terrify them, probably their horse more who would bolt and the snowmen can help keep them where we want them to be why the two snow barriers are being built."

"That's a very good idea Lieutenant Hansfjord," replies Kristoff, "Okay if there aren't any objections we'll adopt that into the plan."

All the others at the council say no.

"Okay then," commands Kristoff, "let's get to our positions and hope it's a good plan, Marshmallow, you go with Herja and command your brothers, Olaf."

"Yes"

"You're in charge of the other fifty snowmen."

"Wow, I'm in charge of an army." He responds excitedly

Herja gets on her horse and turns to Kristoff:

"Kristoff, it's a good plan."

"I hope so, though the best outcome would be that the Dukes' men are not coming this way."

"That's true, though I would be a little disappointed, let's just make sure if they are coming, we make sure they regret it."

Kristoff smiles up at Herja after that comment then walks to Sven and does his Sven's voice:

"It's a good plan."

Then in his own voice:

"I certainly hope so; I'll ride you the rest of the way if that's okay?"

Back to Svens' voice

"Not a problem pal."

Kristoff's voice:

"Thanks buddy."

With that he climbs onto Sven's back with Olaf and they ride into the Sigvard Pass in two columns.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Elsa and Tuomas return to Arendelle;**

In the forests near Arendelle the sound of horses galloping thunders through the air as Elsa, Tuomas and the six guards race back to the castle. As they come over a hill, they see Arendelle and its' harbour in all its' splendour.

Arendelle is still relatively snow free, but the surrounding mountains are snowbound making for an unusual but beautiful sight.

Tuomas suddenly pulls his horse to a stop forcing Elsa to stop too.

"Elsa, look" he says pointing to the harbour at the three ships that are anchored there. "There are three ships from my home, something has happened."

"Let's hope it is good news." She replies.

"Yes lets."

With that they resume their relentless ride to Arendelle and quickly find themselves on the bridge heading towards the main gate and courtyard. On top of the gate the guards realise whose approaching and call out:

"It's Queen Elsa and Prince Tuomas, Queen Elsa and Prince Tuomas have returned."

They ride into the courtyard and quickly dismount, when suddenly Anna appears from the castle and runs towards them.

"Prince Tuomas!" shouts Anna, "your brother Hans is here, you have to see him immediately, he's in the council room."

Elsa upon hearing Hans's name looks at Anna:

"Wait, Hans is here, Anna what is Hans doing here?"

"I'll explain in a minute Elsa, but Tuomas, you must hurry."

Tuomas, suddenly reads the expression on Anna's face and realises something is wrong and rushes to the council room.

"Anna, what's going on, why did you let Hans into the castle?"

"Elsa, something terrible has happened." She responds with a concerned and sad look on her face.

"What do you mean?" asks Elsa with concern.

"Did you see the three ships in the harbour?" Anna asks, wide eyed with sadness.

"Yes, why?" responds Elsa.

"That's all that is left of the Southern Isles fleet."

"What!" exclaims a stunned Elsa.

"There's worse Elsa, King Bjorn and all of Tuomas's and Hans's brothers are gone."

Elsa is stunned and now completely concerned with how things are going with Arendelles' defence.

"Oh no, that can't be right."

"It is, as of right now, Tuomas is the King of the Southern Isles, you should probably go and see him, he will need our support, as I'm afraid will Hans."

"Yes, yes, of course, they're in the council room?"

"Yes I'll come with you, hey wait wow, I just noticed your outfit"

"Yes, a bit more fitting for the crisis I thought, hey and look at your outfit."

"Yeah the Warrior Princess, that's me."

"What are we going to do Anna, this isn't good" Elsa says pointing to the three ships.

"We've got you, that is more powerful than all the fleets in the world." says Anna with a reassuring smile.

Elsa smiles and they head into the castle.

They enter the council room and find General Vourinen, some of the Southern Isles officers and Tuomas and Hans trying to console each other.

"Tuomas, Hans, I am so sorry for your loss, I don't know what to say." Elsa says in a consoling voice.

Tuomas approaches Elsa and embraces her.

"I can't believe it Elsa, there all gone."

"Believe me Anna and I know what it's like to lose loved ones, take what time you need"

Tuomas interrupts her:

"That's very kind Queen Elsa, but sadly we don't have time to weep, we have to do something about the Duke and the demon he has hired."

"Demon?" asks Elsa.

"Yes, Queen Elsa," speaks up Hans," he has a sorcerer who can conjure up fire at will and use it to destroy ships and I imagine anything else he likes. I've never seen anything like it; he will be very hard to stop, even with your powers."

Elsa, suddenly remembering what Grand Pabbie said:

"Grand Pabbie said the Duke had managed to get someone called Vulcan to side with him."

"Whose Grand Pabbie?" asks Hans?

"Oh he's the chief Troll in the Valley of the Living Rock." Answers Anna

"You have Trolls in Arendelle?" asks Hans a little surprised.

"Yes, Tuomas met them with me." Responds Elsa

"You met the trolls Tuomas?"

"Yes, Hans I did. But they can't interfere in things like this."

"I know how it works, even I wouldn't try and double cross that, but I understand now why the Duke is so obsessed with Arendelle, never did like the little weasel and his two henchmen."

"Feelings mutual Hans, however, getting back to Vulcan, he is in fact Kurt Vandenburg, the only son of King Vandenburg of the Northern Province."

"The Tyrant King," speaks up General Vourinen, "I thought no one survived the uprising against him there, let alone his son."

"Well apparently he did," informs Elsa, "and he was accused of burning down the Great Northern Forest, however, it wasn't him, it was his father, but he was cursed, wrongly."

"So he's cursed with the power?" enquires Hans.

"Yes, but he was wrongly judged, and as it is with all curses, there is a way to break it, he has to have someone touch him who won't be burnt."

"Do we know who this person is?" continues Hans.

"Yes it's me, and he is seeking me out." Answers Elsa.

"Wait, what, he has touch you or you, him and the curse is broken?" comments Anna.

"Yes, I believe he is coming here to have me lift the curse."

"If he loses his powers," says Hans with hope, "than the Duke loses his advantage, but what about what happened today?"

"That's the hard part brother; he is to be banished back to his kingdom, that's what the trolls said."

"But our father, our brothers, where's their justice?" protests Hans.

"Little brother, I must admit that is hard, but we still have the Duke and his men."

Hans looks back at his brother disapprovingly, but nods reluctantly.

"Grand Pabbie also said that his fire can melt my ice, but I can freeze his fire." adds Elsa.

"Do you know what he meant by that Elsa?" asks Anna.

"I'm not sure, but it will come to me."

"Elsa, I've briefed Hans on the defence of the Sigvard Pass in the mountain and he would like to volunteer to take the one hundred of our men up there to bolster its defence." informs Tuomas.

Hans comes forward to Elsa and bows with respect:

"Queen Elsa, I would like to do this for two reason, one of course to help avenge the death of my father and brothers, the other, to try and redeem myself a little in yours and Anna's eyes after my behaviour last year, I hereby throw my full allegiance to you and Arendelle's defence."

"Do you have time to get up there; do you remember where it is?" asks Elsa.

"Yes," responds Tuomas, "and I should go to, as King I should lead my men."

"Are you sure? You will need horses." adds Elsa.

"Yes we will, but I have been told that you do have them."

"Yes, yes we do, Tuomas how quickly can you get there?"

"We should get there before midnight."

"I just hope the Dukes' men don't get there first." Says Elsa

"Doubtful Queen Elsa," says Hans, "the Duke would be planning to co ordinate his attacks, I would say we have another day or two."

"Let Kristoff know what's happened" adds Anna.

"We will" responds Tuomas to Anna.

"Good Luck King Tuomas." Offers Elsa.

"I can't get use to that yet, come on Hans, let's show the Dukes' Men what the Southern Isles are made of, especially without their little fire demon."

Elsa than turns to Hans;

"Hans, why we appreciate what you are doing here and your service earlier today, be under no illusion, you have an awful long way to go in order for us to believe you have redeemed yourself."

Hans responds with a serious look on his face.

"Your Majesty, believe me, I am under no illusion, I know there is a very long way for me to go. Let me start by saying for what it is worth, I am truly sorry for my behaviour of last year, there was no excuse and I let my blind ambition get in the way of good judgement."

With that Hans and Tuomas leave the council room to make their way to the mountain pass.

Elsa then turns to General Vourinen and the other military personnel there:

"Gentlemen, Anna, it is time to bring winter back to Arendelle in our defence, I suggest you prepare accordingly"

From the table a chorus of:

"Yes your Majesty"

Elsa than motions Anna to come with her as she steps outside, on the way she sees Kai and calls out to him:

"Kai, a moment please."

"Yes Queen Elsa."

"Has everyone in Arendelle been informed of the coming winter?"

"I believe everyone is prepared and support you completely in this decision."

"That's good, at least this time they know it's coming."

"Yes Elsa."

Elsa than motions to one of the guards to come to her.

"Yes your Majesty" He says.

"Please pass the word that winter is starting."

"Right away your Majesty." He responds

The Guard hurries away and advises some of his fellow soldiers who immediately start shouting around the castle and Arendelle to prepare for winter.

Elsa turning to Anna:

"Are you ready Anna?"

"Probably not, but you need to make this snowman." She grins with that.

"Okay then, here we go."

Elsa lifts her hands to the sky, closes her eyes and within seconds the sky darkens and the snow begins to fall. All around Arendelle, people look at the snow in a sort of despair because they know why it is being done.

"Anna, I want you to follow me down to the water, I have something to tell you."

"Okay"

The two sisters walk to the waters' edge at the same place Elsa crossed the water after her powers were revealed.

"Do you remember?" Elsa asks

"Yes, I was so upset when you ran away, I just wanted you to know that it didn't matter and I loved you regardless."

"I know, didn't think I'd be doing this again."

"No, neither did I"

Elsa steps towards the water and it starts to freeze at the edge, she then puts her foot on the thin ice and it thickens and hardens. Once harden, she puts her foot down again, but a lot harder and the fjord begins to freeze over, until it is completely frozen with thick ice.

"Just one more thing to do Anna follow me and watch this."

They walk out onto the ice a few hundred yards, and then Elsa turns to the mouth of Arendelle Harbor. Anna watches with the same wonder in her eyes as she did when she was five as Elsa then builds a colossal ice wall across Arendelle harbour. It towers to one hundred feet above the Fjords' waters, crystal blue in colour.

"Wow!" she exclaims, "well let's see him get through that."

"Yes let's, Anna as I said, I have something to tell you about my visit with Grand Pabbie."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Grand Pabbie put us to sleep, because he was concerned for us, but while I was asleep I had the most vivid dream that Momma and Papa were there."

"Elsa, it was a dream." Says Anna sympathetically.

"Anna, I believe it was more than a dream. I have never gotten over not attending Momma and Papa's memorial service, I sat in my room scared of revealing myself, I remember you on the other side of the door, it still haunts me. So when this is all over, we will have to go back, I need to ask Grand Pabbie."

"Okay we will do that Elsa. But, I know why you stayed in your room, I understand, let's just get through this first, I hope Kristoff is alright?"

"Yeah, one wonders how he is going to react with Hans showing up," replies Elsa, "but we need more men up there, I hope my snowmen are enough."

"Well I for one would like to see their faces when they see a hundred of those things."

"Yes, I imagine they won't be happy."

Suddenly Anna remembers Hans's request and turns to Elsa.

"Elsa, King Bjorn is on Hans's ship, he asked if you could, well preserve him until they can get him back to the Southern Isles to be laid to rest."

Elsa replies with a sad look on his face.

"I can do that, he was a good man."

"Yes he was, I was just starting to like him." Weeps Anna as the sisters embrace before they walk back to the Palace.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: The Sigvard Pass The Arrival of The Southern Isles Forces:**

In the Sigvard Pass, the Dukes' men are resting, but the falling snow and cold is making them uncomfortable. They huddle around fires trying to keep warm as what should be summer sun starts to set and darkness envelopes the surrounding mountains.

"Okay men, ten more minutes," says Mutton Chop Guard, "then we continue, we should get to the Arendelle end of the pass tomorrow morning, look alive, this is for Weselton."

The men cheer accordingly then continue with their break enjoying some hot drinks and food.

Meanwhile a bulge in the snow is approaching them, then stops about a hundred yards away. It stays stationary for a few minutes, and then begins to slowly move away. The snowgies had found the Weselton forces, got a mental picture of where they were, and then began their return journey.

Mutton Chop Guard to one of his officers:

"The snow hasn't slowed us down, from what we know of Arendelle, at best there will be only a token force to meet us at the junction."

The two men laugh confidently completely oblivious to the snow wave that is moving further and further away.

Meanwhile, near the Arendelle end of the pass, Kristoff, Olaf and Astrid are sitting on the slope overlooking the Sigvard Pass. The light is fading as the sun sets and twilight sets in.

The Arendelle forces and the Valkyrie have dug trenches for themselves so they can remain hidden from the Dukes' forces when they arrive. But Kristoff is getting a little nervous which makes him a little impatient as he turns to Olaf:

"Now you did tell the snowgies what they had to do didn't you Olaf?"

"Yes, I told them to look for the Dukes' soldiers; I just hope they know what soldiers are."

"Olaf."

"Well they've never seen soldiers until today, I'm sure Marshmallow and me were able to tell them what to look for as I used our people as an example. I'm sure it will be alright Kristoff, you will see."

Olaf leans up to one of the giant snowmen:

"I think he's a little stressed."

The snowman grunts in reply.

"Kristoff, they'll find them, don't worry." says Astrid with a reassuring smile.

"I hope so. Actually I hope I'm wrong and they're not here, I worry about Anna."

Meanwhile approaching the Arendelle mouth of the pass the Southern Isles soldiers are arriving after a couple of hours of hard riding. Led by Tuomas and Hans, they are exhausted but in good spirits.

Back in the pass, Kristoff is still worried about the snowgies:

"I entrusted myself to little snowmen, what was I thinking?"

Suddenly Astrid steps up and points into the pass and the slope.

"Kristoff, is that snow moving this way?"

Kristoff spinning around to look in hope:

"Astrid, you're right, the snowgies, they made it back."

"See I told you." Says Olaf excitedly.

"Sorry Olaf, now we need to find out if they found anything."

"C'mon then, let's greet my little brothers."

Olaf meets the snowgies and start communicating with them as Astrid and Hans look on. Suddenly the snowgies morph into the shape of the pass at a point north of them and into the shape of men and carriages.

Kristoffs' eyes widen:

"I recognise that part of the pass, it's only a few miles from here, they'll be here in the morning."

"You were right, Kristoff," says Astrid

"Well, how about that, Astrid, send a messenger for Herja and the lieutenant to join us?"

"Right away."

"Make sure they get here as quickly as possible?"

"Very well, Ingrid" she screams and one of the Valkyrie stands up.

"Yes Astrid" She answers

"Ingrid, quickly get a message to Herja and the Lieutenant to come here at once."

"Yes ma'am, right away"

Ingrid quickly runs down the slope and makes her way to the other side of the rocky canyon where she soon returns with Herja and the Lieutenant.

"Herja, Lieutenant," greets Kristoff, "thank you for coming so quickly."

"Do you have information Kristoff?" asks Lieutenant Hansfjord.

"Yes the snowgies have found Weseltons' men."

"Excellent, where are they?" enquires Herja anxiously.

"They are a few miles away yet, I would expect them here sometime tomorrow morning, we must prepare."

Lieutenant and Herja answer, "Definitely."

"You know the plan," reminds Kristoff, "now make sure you are well hidden, as well as your horses, I suspect they will send scouts forward around first light to see if the pass is clear here."

"I would expect that too." remarks Herja

"We must make them think that they have achieved their surprise, remember, once they are in that narrow passage, that is when we attack."

Herja and the Lieutenant reply, "Very good."

"Okay then, guess you can go back to your positions, try and get some sleep, it's going to be a big day."

Lieutenant Hansfjord smiles:

"That's an understatement, good luck Commander Kristoff."

Thank you and good luck to both of you."

With that the Lieutenant and Herja headed back to their positions.

Kristoff to himself:

"Did he just call me Commander Kristoff?"

The night settles in as they settle down for the long wait, then a few hours later there is a disturbance in the ranks with one of the Arendelle soldiers rushing to see Kristoff.

"Commander Kristoff, Commander Kristoff!"

"Yes"

"Commander Kristoff, soldiers have entered the pass from the Arendelle end."

"What! Quickly go get Herja and the Lieutenant to join me."

"Yes sir." responds the soldier.

Meanwhile in the Pass, Tuomas, Hans and the Southern Isles soldiers have entered the pass. Tuomas turns to Hans:

"They must be in here somewhere?"

"I am not sure how Kristoff will react to me brother?" says Hans with worry.

"Don't worry, I'll explain, I'm sure he'll understand little brother."

Suddenly they hear the sound of horses approaching from in front of them and from out of the night appear Kristoff, Herja, Astrid and the Lieutenant.

Tuomas recognising Kristoff straight away:

"Kristoff"

"Prince Tuomas and .." Kristoff pauses and suddenly realises Hans is with Tuomas; "What is he doing here?" he says agitated.

"Kristoff I can explain." says Tuomas putting his hands up in front of his chest.

"No, not him, Hans you're not welcome, just turn that horse around and go back."

"Kristoff, Anna and Elsa know he's here!" explains Tuomas.

"What!" exclaims Kristoff not really believing it.

Suddenly Hans speaks up:

"Kristoff, you are absolutely right to be angry with me, I deserve it, but, earlier today I was in a major sea battle with Weselton and well we lost all but three ships. Weselton deliberately let mine survive for this very reason." Then Hans bows his head and emotionally says, "My brother Tuomas is now King Tuomas of The Southern Isles as my father and all of my brothers were killed in the battle."

"What, no, no, no, I find that hard to believe."

"It is true," says Tuomas with sadness as well, "Kristoff, these one hundred men are all that is left of our fighting force and they have come here to join forces with you to help defeat Weseltons' men coming through this pass."

"Who are these men?" asks Herja.

"These are the men from the Southern Isles, " explains Kristoff, "King Tuomas and I met yesterday and he is welcome, Prince Hans though is the man who tried to usurp Arendelles' thrown last year by leaving Anna to freeze to death, and then tried to kill Queen Elsa."

"Hmm, pretty man," says Herja with some fire in her eyes, "tell me, why should the Valkyrie trust you?"

"Wow," says Hans with amazement," you're Valkyrie, it is an honour to be in your presence, as in regards to trust, Weselton just murdered my family today so we have a common enemy, I want to get even with that weasel."

Herja turning to Kristoff:

"Well that works for me, but he can stay on our side of the pass, I will keep an eye on him."

"Okay, okay," 'comments Kristoff, "we can use with all the help we can get now, I suppose you want to know the plan."

Suddenly they hear loud footsteps coming down the pass and then Marshmallow towers out of the darkness.

"I hear shouting, came to see if all is alright."

The Southern Isles men are all taken by surprise and understandably, a little frightened at the sight of the twenty foot high snowman.

"Its fine Marshmallow." replies Kristoff to him.

"Well we meet again." Says Hans, a little unwisely.

Marshmallow sees Hans and suddenly roars as he grabs Hans off his horse and hangs him upside down by his legs. As he does Hans screams:

"Hey wait, wait, wait wait!"

"This one cut off Marshmallow's leg last time!"

"Marshmallow put him down at once." pleads Kristoff.

Herja with a smirk on her face at Hans:

"Wow pretty boy, you certainly know how to make friends.'

"Hey, look," an annoyed Hans says, "I was trying to find Anna, genuine at the time and trying to get to Elsa before the weasels two henchman could do anything, hey, I've had a real bad day as has Tuomas, so PUT ME DOWN!"

"Marshmallow," asks Kristoff with a smile, "he's right, he has had a bad day so put him down, he's actually here to help."

Marshmallow, lowering Hans to the ground:

"Okay"

"Sorry about that Tuomas," continues Kristoff, "Hans, okay back to the plans, we have been able to determine that Weselton is sending a force through the pass."

"How did you do that?" asks Tuomas

"Oh the snowgies found them."

"Snowgies?" asks a curious Hans.

"I'll explain later, continue Kristoff." responds Tuomas

Kristoff again making a little model in the snow:

"We have positioned ourselves, here, here, here and here before and after this steep and rocky canyon area of the pass. We wait until Weselton's men are in there then with the Abominable Snowmen."

Hans, interrupting:

"Abominable Snowmen?"

"Yes, Elsa made one hundred of them like Marshmallow here."

Hans with a stunned look on his face:

"One hundred, I have got to see that."

"Back to where I was," continues Kristoff, "the snowmen will entrap them in this narrow valley by blocking off either end with two huge walls of snow, all we need to do is make sure they stay trapped in there."

"Sounds like a good plan Kristoff," responds Tuomas with a hand on Kristoffs' shoulder, "now, where do you want us?"

"Simple Tuomas, half here, and half on the other side of the canyon with me. By the way, how was Anna when you saw her?"

"She was anxious for you and Arendelle, but doing well."

"I worry about her; I hope she's going to be alright."

"She's got Queen Elsa with her and you know better than I do how powerful her powers are."

"Yes I do."

Hans then speaks up:

"I saw what Weselton has got first hand, someone who can control fire, he will be a big challenge for Queen Elsa, and I know how powerful Elsa is as well."

"I think Elsa will be more powerful Hans." responds Kristoff with confidence in his voice.

"For what it's worth, I hope so too." he answers.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: The Battle of the Sigvard Pass.**

In Arendelle Castle, Anna has left her room and walks to her sister room, in the dark she knocks on the door.

"Elsa" she sings out.

At first there's no answer so she knocks again and raises her voice a little.

"Elsa!"

"Yes Anna" replies Elsa from the other side.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course you can."

Anna opens the door and finds Elsa standing in the middle of the room, she looks a little tired and concerned.

"Couldn't sleep?" enquires Elsa.

"You could say that, "replies Anna sadly

"Me too, I was actually out on my balcony when you knocked."

"Ohh"

"Would you like to join me out there?"

"Okay, but it's a little cold."

"I know, but, the cold" Anna joins with Elsa and says at the same time "never bothered me anyway"

They both giggle a little as they go out on the balcony and see Arendelle covered in snow again and lights of the buildings reflecting off the snow. Anna then turns towards the mountains where she knows Kristoff is.

"I just hope he's alright Elsa, I don't know what I would do if anything was to happen to him."

"I know Anna, I like Kristoff a lot," she says smiling back at Anna, but then gets serious, "but he does know those mountains better then anyone I know and he has my snow and one hundred giant snowmen on his side, you just have to have faith,"

Anna smiles back,

"I know, but what happens when the Duke shows up here?"

"We'll just have to deal with him," says Elsa emphatically, "this is our home and no pompous old man with a bad hairpiece is going to take it away from us."

Elsa smiles at Anna with a look of confidence, which makes Anna smile a bit.

"Hey" beams Elsa," you want to sleep in here, like when we were kids."

"Yes, that's if I get any sleep"

At the same time in the Sigvard Pass, they are making their way back to their positions; Kristoff suddenly turns to Hans and Tuomas.

"Hans, Tuomas"

"Yes Kristoff" they both respond.

"On second thought I want you to split your men at the front of the rocky area just up there, you have fifty giant Snowmen and twenty five Valkyrie as well."

"Fifty giant snowmen?" asks Hans.

"Yes fifty here and fifty with me at the other end."

"I really can't wait to see the Dukes' men's faces when they see them." Smiles Hans

"Kristoff, Oaken and I will stay here with our Valkyrie as previously planned, Astrid will be with you." Pipes in Herja

"That's perfect Herja; I'll instruct Marshmallow to inform his fellow snowmen to send five of them down to pass floor to block the Dukes' men while they bury the path under snow. We will do the same behind them once they're all in the area."

"You have a sound plan there Kristoff," says Tuomas as he grabs Kristoffs' forearm in a friendly embrace, "let's hope it's enough to stop the Dukes' forces."

"I hope so too, now be sure to hide your horses well, you should be able to hide them in the trenches we have dug and stay out of sight until the battle begins."

"We will Kristoff, good luck, let's hope tomorrow night we are all in Arendelle celebrating a great victory. Okay men! Let's get into position." orders Tuomas.

Kristoff then turns to Hans:

"I hope I can trust you Hans?"

Hans with purpose and a bit of venom in his words:

"Hey, don't worry, after today, I want the Duke dead."

Kristoff is a little startled, but nods and heads to the other end of the rocky canyon part of the pass; he catches up with Marshmallow and tells him what he wants. Marshmallow nods and walks back to the other side to confer with his brothers and is followed by twenty five of the Valkyrie.

Suddenly Herja cries out:

"Valkyrie stop!"

They halt immediately and she turns to Kristoff:

"Kristoff I will keep an eye on Hans for you. Make sure he does the right thing"

"Thanks Herja, I appreciate that, but I actually think Hans is on the level here."

Herja smiles summons Oaken and his son to follow her with the group of twenty five. After a short consult with Astrid, Astrid rides back to Kristoff and Herja and her troop disappear into the night.

"Well, I guess all there is to do now is wait Astrid."

"Yes, this is the longest part of the battle, the time just before it. You better try and get some sleep"

She, Kristoff and Sven make their way up the slope towards where the Lieutenant is waiting with the Arendelle forces.

Kristoff in Svens' voice:

"It's going to be a long night."

Kristoff responds in his own voice:

"You're right about that, now we have to get you hidden old friend."

Kristoff jumps off and Sven goes and lies down in one of the trenches behind one of the snowmen who is crouched down in his camouflaged position.

"It will work Commander Kristoff." says Hansfjord with confidence.

"Hope so Lieutenant, I hope so."

The night passes slowly, there is very little sound due to the heavy blanket of snow that Elsa has created, but just as the first hint of dawn breaks on the eastern horizon, Kristoff and his forces are alerted to the sound of two horses galloping.

"Scouts" whispers lieutenant Hansfjord to Kristoff.

"Yes, we need to be absolutely quiet; we don't want to give away our positions."

The two riders thunder through the pass right to its end, there they stop for a few minutes assessing the area, and then they turn around and ride back through the pass towards Wesltons' forces position.

"I don't think they saw anything." whispers Kristoff

"I believe so to Commander." replies Hansfjord.

The two riders take about twenty minutes to get back to Dukes' forces position. They dismount from their horses and report to the Dukes' two bodyguards.

"Anything to report?" asks Mutton Chop guard.

"No sir," responds one of the riders, "there appears to be no one there, we have a clear road to Arendelle."

Mutton Chops Guard turns to his counterpart:

"It appears we have achieved complete surprise, The Queen is only expecting the fleet."

"Yes," responds the other bodyguard, "we should arrive at Arendelle castle by mid afternoon, the same time as the fleet, just as the Duke planned."

They both smirk at each other in extreme confidence that they have successfully completed the mission the Duke had charged them with.

The light gradually gets brighter over the section of the Pass where Kristoff and Arendelle's forces are waiting. The snow is glistening up the steep inclines on both sides of the pass in the morning light. Then the bare rock section where there are almost vertical cliffs for about three hundred yards, then back to the steep snow covered slope. There are piles of snow dotted here and there which are in fact Elsa's snowmen hiding and waiting for the Dukes' men. Behind many of these snowmen in the trenches they dug are the Arendelle forces completely invisible from the pass floor below.

Before long the lead elements of the Dukes' forces come into view, led by his two body guards. As Kristoff predicted, this narrow part of the pass has made them form into two columns hemmed in by the steep walls of the narrow valley.

Above Kristoff watches nervously as they slowly pass, he leans over to the lieutenant and whispers:

"How may do you think?"

"About fifteen hundred sir at best guess."

"That's good, a little less than I thought, though we are still outnumbered by over five to one."

"Yes Commander, but we have the high ground and the advantage of surprise."

Kristoff, who is hiding behind Marshmallow, whispers to him:

"Remember Marshmallow, as soon as the last one passes, we attack."

Marshmallow, just humphs in approval.

It takes several minutes, for both columns to pass and they are both in the rocky section, when suddenly Kristoff yells:

"Now Marshmallow!"

Suddenly five of the giant snowmen jump into the pass behind the Dukes' men immediately terrifying them and having their horse throw them off their back and gallop away.

At the other end of the rocky section, five more of the snowman drop into the pass ahead of the Dukes' men having the same effect, including the Dukes' two guards who are thrown violently off their horses. They quickly scramble to their feet, grabbing their crossbows and start yelling.

"Ambush, Ambush form up ranks there's only a few of them!"

Clean shaved guard, while grabbing his crossbow turns to mutton chop guard:

"Seems the Snow Queen has made some more guards, no problems."

"Yes, this will only slow us down a little." He replies

Suddenly at the other end of the Pass Kristoff yells:

"Now Snowmen!"

Suddenly the other forty five at his end stand up and start hurtling huge snow balls into the pass which quickly starts to pile up as walls of snow.

At the Arendelle end Herja also yells:

"Now, Snowmen!"

Again the forty five there also start doing the same thing. On the floor of the pass there is panic and disorders as the two guards try to gain control.

"Damn Snow Queen!' yells Mutton Chop Guard, "she has built an army and they're trying to trap us in here! Come on men we have to fight our way out!"

With that, a good number rally and begin to try and scale the ever increasing snow walls that are forming at both their front and rear. However as they climb, many are hit by the next giant snowball and are sent careering back down to the floor of the pass.

The two guards and a few others manage to fire their crossbows at the snowmen, but this only makes them angry and they swipe them back down the wall.

Kristoff is encouraged by the success he is seeing and turns to the Lieutenant:

"I am going to make my way to the other end, you take charge, once you think the wall is high enough, move your troops and the Valkyrie out onto the snow wall. If we need to go down into the pass, I'll give you a sign"

"What sign?" asks the lieutenant.

"Don't worry; you'll know it when I send it. Let the Valkyrie and snowmen know."

"Yes commander, though it is working well so far."

"Yes, let's hope it stays that way Lieutenant."

Kristoff and Sven then climb higher up the slope until they reach the snow covered part above the rocky cliff face and make their way to the other end.

There he comes across Tuomas:

"Kristoff" yells Tuomas.

"Tuomas is it going well here too." He asks.

"Better, see for yourself." Tuomas answers.

Kristoff looks and sees the same chaos, the Dukes' men try to rally and are constantly knocked back by a barrage of snow balls, and the snow wall they are making is now exceeding thirty feet and growing.

"Let's see what their mood is when the wall gets to forty feet." He says excitedly.

"They don't look ready to surrender yet." remarks Tuomas

Down on the floor, the two guards have come together to try and figure out how to get of the mess.

"We need a way out," says Mutton Chop Guard to his counterpart, "the rock walls are too steep to climb, if we don't move soon we'll be trapped."

"Agreed, look." responds his counterpart pointing up the wall, "Looks like some Arendelle and Southern Isles men are there, we need to attack them."

"Agreed, men, men!" he yelled as the group formed around him. "There are men up on the sides of the wall, aim your crossbows up there." He said pointing.

Suddenly they all aimed up, and shot their arrows.

Kristoff sees this and says "Oh oh" and ducks with the rest of the men and Valkyrie, however the arrows are well off target and don't quite reach them.

"Snowmen, give them some direct hits with the snowballs." orders Kristoff.

Suddenly giant snowballs started hitting the Dukes' men directly and once again they descend into a panicked disorder. But soon they reform their lines and start sending more crossbows towards the Arendelle defenders.

"Onto the wall everyone!" orders Kristoff who turns to Herja.

With that the Southern Isles' soldiers and the Valkyrie moved onto the snow wall with a number of the snowmen. At the other end, the Arendelle forces and their Valkyrie do the same.

"Can you disarm them Herja?"

"Of course," she smiles back full of confidence.

On the pass floor, some of the soldiers see the Valkyrie and panic, dropping their swords in surrender as for them it was pointless to fight the Valkyrie, such was their reputation. But most don't as the two bodyguards spur them on.

"They're not surrendering Kristoff" says Tuomas, "I think we need to persuade them a little harder."

"I agree, Marshmallow!" yells Kristoff.

"Yes Kristoff" replies Marshmallow.

"Marshmallow, I need your brothers to form a wall to protect us from the crossbows and disarm as many of them as possible, do you understand?"

"Yes Kristoff"

"Good, then get your brothers together and roar as loud as you can, all of you."

Marshmallow nods to his fellow snowmen and they form up in front of the Arendelle forces to form a wall of twenty foot snowmen. Then all at once they roar, sending a deafening sound through the mountains. At the other end, Lieutenant Hansfjord hears the roar, turns to Astrid and says.

"That must be the signal; can you see what they are doing?"

"They're snowmen formed a wall in front of them and they're descending into the pass." Replies Astrid

"Good, we will do the same."

The lieutenant then orders his snowmen to do the same and they descend towards Weseltons' men.

At the front of the pass, Weseltons' men are firing crossbows at the wall of snowmen and not having much success. Soon the snowmen are wading into them, flailing their arms and knocking them over with ease. As they get knocked over their crossbows and swords go flying leaving them defenceless.

But a few get past the snowmen and Mutton Chop Guard finds himself face to face with Herja, who just stands and stares him down.

"So, you're one of the famous Valkyrie hey, you don't scare me" he says to her in a condescending tone. "I have fought better men than you and won."

Herja, just draws her sword and then thrusts it into the snow where it stands upright as she adjusts her uniform for the fight.

"You may have fought better men, but I am not a man and you haven't fought anyone as good as me." She grins back at him as she picks up her sword and takes her stance.

Mutton Chop Guard, grins back, sure of his confidence and parries first only to be easily defended. He moves again, but Herja again defends easily and throws a small counter to throw him off balance.

Once again he tries, but Herja moves out of the way and hits him with the butt of her sword on his backside.

This enrages Mutton Chop Guard, who swears under his breath as he tries again, but time after time, Herja just shows that she is much, much better than he is.

Suddenly Herja looks at him and smiles. "Have you had enough?"

"Don't toy with me woman, I haven't even started!" he says slightly out of brerath.

"Well, I have been toying with you and I have had enough."

With a look of anger, Mutton Chop Guard tries again, only to have Herja move her sword so fast and quick that she flicks his sword right out of his hand and then has her sword pointing at his neck.

"Time to yield, I don't think you want to meet your ancestors just yet.' She boasts.

Mutton Chop guard, suddenly looks dejected and defeated and with a sigh, indicates his surrender.

Meanwhile whilst Herja was battling Mutton Chop Guard, Hans had confronted the Dukes' other bodyguard.

"So, we meet again." He says.

"What, are you trying to usurp the thrown again Prince?' replies Clean Shaved Guard, "I'm surprised they let you back in."

Hans lunges at clean shaved guard and their battle is much more even than that of Herja's and Mutton Chop Guard. Back and forth it went, until Hans got an opening and elbowed him hard right in the face, sending him staggering to the ground, semiconscious.

Hans moves over and grabs his sword and just says.

"That's for my family, and for disobeying my direct orders last time we were here," leaving him in the snow half dazed.

Meanwhile Kristoff had climbed back up onto the snow wall and seeing that most of Weseltons' men had been disarmed yelled out:

"Men of Weselton!" yells Kristoff from on top of the snow wall nearest to Arendelle, "you are trapped, you are surrounded, surrender now and you can wait out the battle here until Queen Elsa thaws the winter."

A murmur goes through the Dukes' men, they know they are defeated, they knew there was nothing they could do now except surrender.

But clean shaved guard has shaken off Hans blow to the head and sees a crossbow nearby that he picks up and then finds an arrow he can load.

He sees Herja, talking to Hans about their victories and in a scene that causes déjà vu from Queen Elsa's Ice Palace as he lines up the shot at the Valkyrie Commander.

Hans' in his conversation with Herja turns just in time to see Clean Shaved Guard aim and suddenly realises what is happening and hurls himself at Herja and knocks her down and is struck by the bow right in his buttocks.

"Damn!" he cries.

Meanwhile Herja suddenly realises what has happened:

"Hans, Hans are you alright?"

"No, I've been shot in the ass by that lowlife!"

"Let me see." She insists.

She turns him over and sees the arrow has imbedded itself deep into Hans' posterior.

"That's a deep wound; we will need to get you to a doctor and soon."

"Not until they surrender Herja."

Clean Shaved Guard gets away and finds another arrow and finds he has another shot at Herja, but just before he fires, a giant figure rips his crossbow from his hands and crushes it with his bare hands.

"Woo hoo" smiles Oaken, "sorry, but no more shots at my sister or I vill crush you next."

Oaken then puts his sword to his throat.

"Okay, the friendly snowmen will now take you to Commander Kristoff yay"

Two of the giant snowmen then come up to him and simply pluck him away from Oaken and with two other snowmen grab Mutton Chop Guard and bring the two guards up to Kristoff and Tuomas, who is enraged and immediately punches Mutton Chop Guard in the face.

"Wait wait." motions Kristoff to Tuomas

"That's for my family!" screams Tuomas

Kristoff then facing the two guards with a trickle of blood coming from Mutton Chop Guards mouth.

"Do you surrender, or do I have to completely bury your troops in the snow."

Suddenly the reality of their situation hits the two guards, they know that they are beaten and reluctantly they both say yes.

"Good, now go back to your men and tell them to stay put until Queen Elsa thaws them out."

They return to the Passes floor escorted by two giant snowmen and inform their troops.

Meanwhile Herja approaches Kristoff:

"Kristoff, Hans' wound is very deep, we need to get him back to Arendelle to get the arrow out and stitch him up."

"Where's he shot?" says a concerned Tuomas

"I'm afraid in the butt, it isn't life threatening but it could become infected."

"Well isn't that ironic" says Kristoff with a small smile, "and a bit of poetic justice, sorry Tuomas, I do hope he's okay, I'll take him back to Arendelle if that's okay and you can take charge here?"

"Happy to take command Kristoff, I will enjoy watching these guys squirm, you go back to Arendelle, I am sure Anna will be very pleased to see you and take care of my brother."

"I will see he gets medical treatment Tuomas, and thanks for your support, Sven, let's go get our sled. Herja, bring Hans with you."

Herja goes to Hans and helps him to his feet, he goes first to his brother and they embrace.

"You sacrificed yourself for someone else Hans, I am proud." says Tuomas.

"Yeah, it seemed the right thing to do now I have a sore ass to show for it."

"The sacrifices we make, take care, I'll see you soon."

With that Herja and Hans make their way to Kristoff's sled and Herja helps him into the back, and then climbs in herself.

"C'mon Sven best time to Arendelle." Orders Kristoff

The sled lurches forward and they leave the Svengard Pass behind.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Before the Storm:**

The Dukes had decided to switch his flag to another ship instead of wait for his to be repaired. He was impatient with what he believed was his destiny to defeat Elsa and claim Arendelle for himself and Weselton.

In the cabin of his new ship, he and his advisors are looking over a map of Arendelle and preparing themselves for the next phase of their attack, plus reviewing the Battle of the Southern Isles.

"We lost a total of 7 ships, including my own correct gentlemen?" he asks.

"Yes My Lord" responded one of his advisors.

"And they lost all of theirs except three and we decimated their Royal house to where there's only Hans left who is probably in jail in Arendelle." says the Duke rubbing his hands gleefully.

"That is correct My Lord" is the response again.

"By now gentlemen our forces should have gotten through the Sigvard Pass and making their way to Arendelle to await our arrival."

"But My Lord, what if Arendelle has placed forces there?" asks one of his advisors.

The Duke smirks:

"Firstly, Arendelle believes that the mountains behind them are impenetrable and secondly, even if they did I suspect, they simply don't have the forces to properly defend it and the city as well."

"What of the Snow Queen?" asks another advisor?

Duke, still smirking:

"Oh she may make it snow, but that won't be a problem for our men, and if she freezes the harbor, well Vulcan will make short work of her ice."

Suddenly another soldier enters the cabin with urgency:

"My Lord, were approaching Arendelle, but I think you better come out and see this."

"See what my good man?" responds The Duke

"The Snow Queen knows were coming."

"Does she now" he says with determination, "okay let's see what she has done to welcome us?"

The Duke exits his cabin, to the port side of the ship where there was sea for as far as the eye could see and to the starboard side were the mountains of Arendelle which were now covered in snow.

"Snow, so what I expected as much." He says with a bit of disappointment

"My Lord, directly ahead." responds the soldier.

The Duke looks forward and then catches it just above the horizon and getting bigger as they approach, a great ice wall over 100 feet high blocking the entrance to Arendelle.

"Clever girl," he grits. "Damn Snow Queen, even with Vulcan, this will slow us down."

He turns to look for Vulcan but can't see him anywhere.

"Where's Vulcan?"

"I believe he's still asleep in his cabin." Comes the response

"Then wake him, this is exactly what we bought him here for, also send message to the fleet, once within range, they are to start blasting that ice wall."

"Very good your Grace."

The soldier moves quickly towards Vulcan's cabin as the ships move closer to Elsa's massive ice wall which dwarfs the Dukes' ships as all on board stare up at wonder at its' colossal size.

Meanwhile up in the mountains of Arendelle, Kristoff, Sven, Hans and Herja continue on their way back to Arendelle trying to get there as fast as they can.

"Hey Hans," says Kristoff, 'got to say that was a good thing you did back there."

"Thanks, I hope someone might have done the same for me?"

Kristoff smirking a little:

"Well, I got to tell you Hans, after what you pulled last year, I don't know."

"What you would have let me get shot?" replies Hans angrily.

"Well, considering where you get shot, probably yes," says Kristoff smiling, "but anywhere where it would have done more damage, well, probably not."

"Kristoff, he did save my life." speaks up Herja.

"Yeah I know," replies Kristoff to her, "but he tried to kill Anna and Elsa last year, so there's a lot to make him, well, better in my eyes."

"Hey look," barks Hans a little angry, "I get it, I did a really bad thing last year, I was a contemptible toad, I admit that and I am sorry for it, but I lost family yesterday, I got shot, at least Herja here is taking care of me." He says with a charming grin. "Ow!, Hey watch the bumps!"

"Sorry about that, this path can be a bit bumpy." smiles Kristoff not really sorry.

"Yeah, I can imagine". Says Hans as he turns to Herja and smiles charmingly. "Once again thanks Herja."

Herja, realising what Hans is doing:

"Hey pretty boy, I am grateful for you jumping in front of me, but turn off the charm, I am immune to it."

Hans, with the grin disappearing:

"Oh"

"We should be in Arendelle in an hour or so, c'mon Sven faster." Commands Kristoff.

"Good," says Hans with a determined look, "I want to get this arrow out my ass, and I want to see Queen Elsa take on that fire demon. Do me a favour; just make sure I'm there to see the Duke surrender."

"I will do my best Hans, but no killing." Responds Kristoff

"Yeah I know, at least I got to punch one of his guards, you know they tried to kill Queen Elsa last year and I stopped them."

"I know, I know, why did you do that?" asks Kristoff.

"Well, if I had let them kill Queen Elsa, how could I have confronted Anna and keep my plans going. However, in hindsight, I am glad my plan didn't succeed, and I do mean that sincerely."

"I must admit I am looking forward to meeting the Queen," says Herja with respect, "those giant snowman and little Olaf, are just so amazing."

"Yes, Elsa is good and Anna is just wonderful." Beams Kristoff.

"You have got a thing for Anna haven't you Kristoff?" asks Hans with a cheeky smile.

"Yes I do, and after this I am going to ask her to marry me."

"How does Queen Elsa feel about that?" asks Hans.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Tell me about it, this all started when we asked her."

"Well at least I haven't known her for just a few hours."

"Touche'" responds Hans laughing a little.

Suddenly, they hear the Battle Horn from Arendelle and the sounding of bells, Kristoff looks at both Hans and Herja.

"The Dukes' fleet has reached Arendelle," he then turns to Sven, "faster Sven."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: The Battle Begins:**

The battle horn resounds throughout Arendelle and the bells start ringing from the towers of Arendelle castle, as the soldiers moved frantically to their positions. From inside the castle, Elsa and Anna run outside with Elsa looking to someone for information.

"Soldier what news?" she asks

Soldier stopping and bowing:

"Your Majesty, enemy sighted approaching the ice wall."

"How many ships?" asks Anna?

"Too many." comes the reply.

Elsa gives him a reassuring smile:

"Have confidence soldier, confidence. Now quickly to your position."

"Thank you your Majesty, I do have great confidence in your abilities."

"And I in yours, thank you."

The soldier runs off while Anna and Elsa walk towards the dock:

"Anna, we should stay apart." Says Elsa seriously

Anna protests:

"Why?"

"Just in case something happens, Arendelle can't lose both its Queen and Princess today."

"Elsa, I can't leave you, I won't let you face this alone."

"I won't be alone Anna, I will never be alone again, I have all of Arendelle with me."

Anna, trying to think of something else:

"I hope Kristoff is okay?"

"He is very resourceful Anna, I am sure he will do fine, I do like him a lot." She smiles.

Anna smiles back at that:

"Okay, I'll stay here, but I will come if you need me."

"I know."

Suddenly the sound of cannon fire and crashing of ice starts, catching Elsa and Anna by surprise by the loudness of it. Elsa instinctively walks closer to the wall then puts her hands up and begins to reinforce her wall.

It soon becomes quite clear that Elsa can easily replace the ice faster than the Duke's ship can destroy it with their cannons.

"Ah hah, way to go Elsa!" shouts Anna excitedly

However, one of the consequences of the ice wall is that it had attracted huge flocks of seabirds. Naturally when the first cannon balls hit the wall, the startled birds flew off directly towards the Dukes' ships.

On the other side of the wall, the Dukes ships are pounding at the wall, causing large chunks of ice to fall off, but, any hole they create was instantaneously replaced by new ice from Elsa. The seamen on the Dukes' ships started to show their frustration with this with a fair bit of cursing at Elsa.

The Duke was on the deck of his ship, watching proceedings and also getting impatient with Vulcan:

"Where's Vulcan, surely the guns woke him up."

"I did try to rouse him my Lord but he refused to wake up." replies one of his men.

Then suddenly behind the soldier Vulcan appears yawning and stretching his arms.

"Duke, that is the worst way to wake anyone up, why can't you just be patient, no need to panic, I'm here now."

The Duke is just a little flustered:

"Because, I have a schedule to meet and the Snow Queen has put this block of ice in our way and she must be on the other side because every time we blast it, the ice reappears."

"Of course it does, she is so much more powerful than your fleet, but as I said, don't worry Duke, I'm here now."

Suddenly they hear the sound of a huge flock of seagulls approaching their ship. Vulcan looks to the sky first and decides it might be best to take some cover until they have flown over.

However the Duke stays out on the deck and begins to complain.

"What are all those sea birds doing, look there's hundred of them, must have frightened them with our guns. Go away you damn birds."

Vulcan then tries to advise the Duke to get under cover.

"Ahh, Duke, birds have a habit of doing something when they are startled. Maybe you should get under cover?"

"They do what my dear boy? They're right above the ship now, what..."

The Duke is broken in mid sentence because he suddenly finds himself being bombarded by bird droppings which quickly coat his clothes, head and shoulders. For a moment he just stands there glowing red with anger. Then he begins to jump up and down furiously.

"Get them away from me! Get them away from me! How dare they do this to me, damn filthy birds! Get them away!"

Vulcan is laughing as the Duke is not the only one targeted by the seagulls as several other crew members have been hit as well.

"Why are you laughing Vulcan, get to work on that wall!" screams the Duke full of embarrassing anger.

The Duke runs back to his cabin to clean up as the birds fly away, meanwhile Vulcan walks to the front of the ship, rolls his hands together creating flames, throws his arms back and flings the flame at the ice causing a great explosion.

Meanwhile on the other side, Elsa, and all of Arendelle suddenly hear the explosion from the wall. Elsa becomes very concerned with this new destructive force hitting her ice wall.

"That must be Vulcan" she says.

She intensifies her effort to reinforce the ice, but to her dismay, realises that Vulcan is starting to melt it faster than she can produce it, another explosion hits and part of the wall collapses. Elsa again tries to repair it, but before it is even half repaired another explosion and a larger chunk falls onto the Fjords' ice sheet.

Anna screams out from her position:

"Elsa!"

"I know," she answers a little panicked," he's getting through, I thought Grand Pabbie said I was stronger"

Elsa tries again and for a moment the ice begins to reform, then another explosion and a bigger slab of ice falls and there's a hole halfway down to the side of the wall. Vulcan is melting her ice faster than she can form it and for the first time in a year, she's beginning to feel fear about her powers.

"Grand Pabbie said that I can freeze his fire, I have to figure that out, I can freeze his fire."

Anna, getting more concerned, starts to move towards Elsa, but Elsa sees this and calls out:

"No Anna, you need to stay at the castle and help protect it."

"But Elsa."

"That's an order from your Queen!"

Suddenly more of the wall collapses and she realises that they are in danger of letting the Dukes' fleet into Arendelle harbor.

"Anna, I want you back at the castle, now, as I said that's an order!"

"My place is with you, Elsa!" protests Anna desperately.

"Anna, we can't be in the same place, if anything was to happen, it would be a terrible day for Arendelle, now please you need to go back to the castle, you will be safer there."

Anna protesting:

"Elsa no."

"Now Anna, don't make me get the guards."

Anna, with a tear:

"I'll be waiting for you there."

With that she turns back to the castle as she hears another crack and more ice falling into the sea.

However as she walked back she kept repeating what Grand Pabbie had said to Elsa regarding her ice and his fire and muttering:

"The answer is there, think Anna."

On the other side of the wall, The Duke has reappeared with a new uniform.

"Vulcan, if those birds come back, fry them."

"As you wish, feeling like cooked bird for dinner tonight?"

"Not funny' retorts the Duke.

The Duke then looks at the damage Vulcan was doing to the ice wall and a broad smile breaks out on his face.

"Excellent my boy excellent, at least I can't complain about your talents."

"Just one more push and we should be through Duke."

He throws his hands up again and creates the biggest fireball so far and hurls it at the ice wall. There's an explosion of ice, water and stream, but when all settles, there's a gaping hole in the wall.

The Duke leaps for joy and cheers.

"Yes! Well done my boy, signal all ships to go through the gap in the wall, Vulcan I'm sure the sea ice in the fjord will be a lot easier?"

"Piece of cake Duke."

The Dukes' ship then makes its way through the ice wall and Vulcan immediately begins to melt the ice in the fjord. However, he begins to mutter himself.

"Queen Elsa, show me you're the one to end this curse."

"What was that Vulcan?" says Duke over hearing but not understanding Vulcan's muttering.

"Nothing Duke, just concentrating on my work." smiles Vulcan back at him.

Meanwhile Elsa, looking discouraged as she can see the flames leaving Vulcans' hands and is still trying to decipher Grand Pabbies' message. She looks back at the castle, as she keeps repeating to herself the message.

"Don't panic Elsa;" she says to herself, "the answer is there right in front you now think."

Meanwhile, walking back to the Castle, Anna sees the collapse of the wall and in horror witnesses the sails of the Dukes' ship making its' way through the wall. Suddenly she also sees the flame from Vulcan hit the ice of fjord, this stops her in her tracks while she also repeats what Grand Pabbie told Elsa:

"Vulcan can melt Elsa's ice, but Elsa can freeze Vulcan's fire."

Suddenly her eyes burst open wide as she realises and yells to herself

"Oh my God, I know what he means"

She immediately starts running back to Elsa excitedly, and with a little bit of pride as it is the second time she has managed to come up with the answer for a very big question.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: The Battle Continues, the Breaking of Vulcan's Curse:**

Approaching Arendelle from the Sigvard pass, Kristoff, Herja, Hans and Sven come to a point where they can see Arendelle in the distance. Suddenly they hear explosions as The Dukes' fleet and Vulcan attack Elsa's ice.

As they come over the rise Arendelle comes into view and what they see shocks them, Elsa's towering wall with a gaping hole in it and the Dukes' ships making their way through the hole.

From the lead ship they can see Vulcans' fire balls melting the ice in the fjord and making easy passage for the invading fleet.

"Arendelle's under attack, Anna!" screams Kristoff

"What!" comes the response from Hans and Herja as they look at the scene unfolding before them.

"C'mon, boy" says Kristoff to Sven, "we have to get down there, sorry about your butt Hans."

"Don't worry about my butt, just get us down there fast!" responds Hans with a bit of pain.

The Sled races down the slope towards Arendelle as they watch Vulcan melt more ice and the ships starting to get dangerously close to where they can use their cannons on the castle.

Meanwhile back on the foreshore, Elsa is heading back to the castle desperately throwing ice towards to fjord to try and slow the Dukes' fleet down. She is getting more frustrated and fearful as she can't get a clear thought about Grand Pabbies' message to her.

"I don't understand, I don't understand" she keeps saying to herself.

In the castle, General Vourinen is mustering the men and Arendelle's few cannons.

"Get those cannons to their placements in the wall, hurry, hurry, you are soldiers of Arendelle, and do Queen Elsa proud." He orders.

Meanwhile back on the Duke's ship, he's literally jumping for joy;

"This is marvellous, keep it up Vulcan."

He then looks directly at Arendelle:

"Well my Snow Queen, are you feeling scared, this is what happens when you mistreat the Duke of Weselton, ready the guns to fire at the castle!"

The Dukes ships begin to turn sideways so they can focus their guns on the castle.

"Report the status of our ships." He requests

"My Lord" replies one of his soldiers, "most of our ships are through the gap in the ice wall."

"Excellent my boy, excellent"

Back on the shore, Elsa can see the ships lining up to shoot at the castle and she is panicking.

"No, Oh no, I've got to stop him." She shouts to herself.

On the Dukes' ship Vulcan is melting the ice with his powers but is talking quietly to himself:

"C'mon, Queen Elsa, show me you're the one, show me so I can end this curse."

Back on the shore Elsa suddenly hears Anna and looks up and sees her running towards her.

"Elsa, Elsa!" she screams, "I've figured it out, I've figured out what Grand Pabbie meant."

"Anna I told you to stay at the castle." protests Elsa.

"Yes you did Elsa, but I figured it out, you have to freeze his fire, you have to aim at his fire, your ice will freeze it, aim at his fire."

Elsa suddenly realises that it was right in front of her all along, gives Anna a quick hug then takes up her position and steels her concentration.

"Of course, of course, come quickly we need to get around to this vantage point so that I have a clear shot at him."

They run around to a different point on the foreshore, slightly elevated which gives Elsa a clearer view so she can clearly see Vulcan who is constantly melting ice with his balls and streaks of fire.

Back on The Dukes' ship Vulcan is singing to himself as he melts the ice, he's smiling and very happy with himself, or so everyone thinks.

"I thought she would have stopped me by now, it's too easy."

He rolls his hands to produce his fire ball and then hurls it towards it target, but before it hits, a blue streak flashes across the fjord and hits his fireball instantly crystallising it into fiery red ice.

Vulcan suddenly getting a smile on his face:

"What! Let's try that again."

He attempts to do it again, only to watch the same thing happen again, this time the Duke sees it to.

"What was that?" he questions, "come on Vulcan we need to melt that ice?"

Vulcan, feigning that he was getting a little frustrated:

"What do you think I'm trying to do Duke."

This time he tries a direct flame, but again it is crystallised immediately. He turns and suddenly notices Elsa in the distance looking directly at him getting ready for his next attempt. Vulcan knows he has to play like he is angry at her so he yells in a frustrated angry voice.

"YOU CAN"T BEAT ME ICE QUEEN; YOU CAN"T BEAT ME!"

He then hurls a fire ball directly at Elsa, which she promptly dispatches into red ice.

Back on the shore, Anna is cheering every time Elsa hits the flame with her ice blast and Elsa's confidence and prowess with her control of her powers grows.

"You've got him now Elsa, he can't use his fire."

"Here he goes again, watch out." says Elsa to her sister.

Another fireball is thrown her way, but is turned into red ice straight away.

"Actually," remarks Anna, "the red ice is kind of pretty."

Back on the ship, The Duke is starting to get nervous, frustrated and angry, a year in the planning and suddenly things are starting to go wrong.

"Fire the guns, fire the guns!" he orders.

"But were not in range yet sir" comes the reply.

"Just fire them!"

Suddenly the guns go off on the Dukes' ships but all the shells fall short and only make holes in the ice.

"Vulcan, you have to get me closer!" he screams as his face begins to turn red.

Vulcan, who is starting to faintly glow red and is looking more furious and frustrated, which was his intention yells back.

"Duke, I'll have to confront her face to face, I need to get closer, let me off the ship."

"What, no, you need to defeat her here."

Vulcan, with a sly grin:

"I can't, her powers are too strong, I need to get close, if I can touch her, I can melt her."

Once again he tries and once again his fire is transformed into red ice.

"See"

Duke reluctantly, "okay, Vulcan, go and defeat the Snow Queen once and for all, then Arendelle will be mine to exploit."

Vulcan immediately descends from the ship onto the ice and starts walking towards Elsa. With each step he starts to get a little more excited, at last, he thinks to himself, the curse, the curse will be broken.

Suddenly Elsa cries out to him:

"Kurt Vandenburg, Kurt Vandenburg!"

"I don't go by that name anymore Queen Elsa, I'm Vulcan!"

"I know, but you were Kurt Vandenburg the Prince of the Northern Province!"

"Yes I was Queen Elsa!"

"Kurt, let it go, let your anger, your hatred go, you can break the curse!"

"No Queen Elsa, you have to grab me and that will be the end, I have to be touched."

Vulcan gets closer, for theatres sake he hurls a small fireball towards Elsa, which she easily disposes of.

Elsa than begins to walk out the ice towards Vulcan, but Anna grabs her arm.

"No Elsa, it's too dangerous."

"Anna, I must, this is what Grand Pabbie said I had to do, I have to touch him, I have to break his curse."

"Elsa, I don't trust him."

"We are just going have to Anna."

With that Elsa walks out onto the ice to confront Vulcan, who walks towards her briskly and looking angry.

Back on the Dukes' ship, the Duke watches enthusiastically turning to one of his officers:

"Oh I can't wait, the end of the Snow Queen, this is what happens when you mess with me."

Vulcan and Elsa finally come face to face; Vulcan looks into Elsa's eyes and pleads:

"Queen Elsa, please take my hand, please end this curse I beg you, I have suffered for too many years, you are the one to end my ordeal, I beg you. I am truly sorry for all the bad things I have done, but I can't go on with this anymore, I need you to free me, please."

Elsa, with a look of concern on her face turns back towards Anna, who is looking very scared, then turns back to Vulcan:

"Vulcan, I will free you, are you ready."

"Yes"

Elsa than grabs Vulcan's arms, instantly steam rises from it, Elsa feels a burning pain at first and cries out in pain, but doesn't let go and it soon dissipates. The skin around where Elsa's hand is touching suddenly starts turning to a normal color as flames begin to build on the top of Vulcans' head. His hands turn to a normal pink.

Vulcan falls to his knees as the flames from his head are now shooting metres into the sky and he begins to scream in both pain and joy. His hair color gradually changes from flaming red to a normal chocolate brown, his eyes turn from red to green, then abruptly the flames stop and there's a pulse that resounds around the fjord. Vulcan is breathing heavily, exhausted from the ordeal his eyes looking down and tears starting swell.

"Kurt, can you hear me? Kurt." asks Elsa in a kind voice.

"Yes, I can its gone," he begins to cry as the emotion sweeps up onto him, "it's gone, the curse is gone."

He stands on his feet, a little wobbly and looks into Elsa's smiling face, then embraces her sobbing.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, I knew you were the one, I knew, I am sorry for all that I have done, I am sorry, but thank you."

Elsa gently releases his grip around her and gets a little more serious look on her face.

"Kurt, your curse is lifted, but you have committed many crimes and I have no choice but to banish you from Arendelle and every other kingdom except your own."

"I do realise that Queen Elsa, and I expected that I'd be banished from every kingdom but my own. I intend to go back there and try and help the Trolls of the Great Northern Forest rebuild their homes, then, with their help, rebuild our kingdom from the abuses of my father."

"I cannot offer you any transport, and I still have the Duke to contend with, you can escape to the east, but you need to go now."

"Again thank you, hopefully one day, I'll be able to repay you for this, for what it's worth, the Duke isn't that bright."

With that, Kurt Vandenburg began his journey back to his country.

Meanwhile on the Dukes' ship.

"What just happened?" he asks, "Where did Vulcan go? He ran away! He was supposed to be stronger than her. How could this happen?"

Suddenly he hears the cracking of ice as Elsa quickly reforms the ice in the fjord trapping his ships so they cannot manoeuvre at all.

Elsa is very happy of releasing Kurt Vandenburg from his curse of Vulcan turns to Anna:

"I did it I saved him, I saved him, now I can save Arendelle!" she says with confidence.

Anna makes her way out on the ice and embraces Elsa.

"You did it Elsa, but I don't think the battle is over yet, we need to get back to the castle."

Elsa looks at her sister and smiles:

"You're right, this isn't over yet, but we got the Duke trapped and he doesn't have his secret weapon anymore, in fact he probably never did."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Victory:**

The Duke is pacing up and down and going over and over in his mind as to what just happened. He has just watched all his plans evaporate before his eyes

"What do I do now, what do I do now?" he asks himself over and over.

One of his senior officers comes up to him:

"My Lord we still have the advantage, we outnumber them at least four to one and we have our forces coming down from the mountains."

"Yes, yes,' responds the Duke, "but our guns are out of range and I've lost my primary weapon, I should have known better than to trust that fireball. They're all the same, people with powers who practice sorcery."

"But sir, a full frontal and flanking attack will overwhelm their defences, regardless of the Snow Queen's power."

"Okay then, prepare the men, we begin the attack within the hour, at least were out of range of their guns as well. If we can get there quick enough maybe we can catch that witch before she can really do anything."

In Arendelle, Elsa and Anna are making their way back through the main gates of castle to thunderous applause from both soldiers and citizens. Elsa is very encouraged by her triumph, but knows the battle is far from over.

She enjoys the moment, and then puts her hand up to quell the applause.

"Thank you Arendelle, but, sadly, the battle is not over yet, we can still expect a full scale assault from the Dukes' army and they still greatly outnumber us. Also we don't yet know the fate of our forces in the mountains, but the good news there is that we have seen no sign of the Dukes' forces from that direction."

"Elsa "asks Anna, "Do you have any ideas of what you could do in regards to the Dukes' men once they begin their attack."

"Actually Anna, I haven't, but I'm sure we'll think of something" she says in recognition of Anna figuring out Grand Pabbies' advice.

"We always do." replies her sister with a smile.

Suddenly a call comes from the tower:

"Queen Elsa, its Kristoff returning from the mountain with two people in his sled."

Anna's face suddenly lightens up into an even bigger and excited smile:

"Kristoff!" she screams and runs off as fast as she can to see him and meets him halfway down the bridge to the main gate. Without hesitation she jumps in a single leap and embraces him, and he her tightly and full of love, then kisses him.

"You're safe," she says, "thank goodness you're safe."

"I'm better than safe Anna; I have some great news for Elsa."

"You won! Oh I knew you could do it, I'll see to it you get a medal."

"Well that would be swell, but we have to get Hans here to the doctor quickly."

Anna suddenly looks in the back and notices Hans lying on his side and Herja holding his hand. Anna still a little suspicious of Hans:

"Hans, you're back to, what happened to you?"

"The same guard who tried to shoot your sister" he replies in a fair bit of pain," he was aiming for Herja here but I managed to fling her out of the way in time before the arrow hit me."

Anna, looking at Herja:

"Herja, I'm Princess Anna."

Herja showing repect:

"Princess Anna, it is true, Hans saved my life."

"Hope you don't mind but can I ask who you are?"

"Oh I'm Oakens' baby sister, but also the leader of a platoon of Valkyrie"

Anna's eyes open wide:

"Valkyrie, I thought you were legends?"

"In a way, yes,' she says, "we use that to help scare those we fight against, so we basically don't have to fight, most men think they're about to die when we show up. But, sometimes, sadly, we have to prove them right."

"Oh," responds Anna a little shocked, and then she turns to Hans, "so Hans you're not playing the same game again?'

Hans looks up at Anna, with a little bit of annoyance:

"I can assure you Anna I am not, Herja's just giving me a bit of comfort, because it hurts like hell."

Anna suddenly notices where Hans got shot and can't help but giggle a bit:

"You got shot there?" she amuses.

Hans sort of looks at her and understands why she sees the funny side, and that it is probably a bit of poetic justice.

"Yeah, I suppose it is a bit of poetic justice isn't it, but it was worth it."

"So what's happening here Anna?" asks Kristoff.

"Oh you missed it," she starts excitedly, "Elsa was just incredible, they had this guy who could throw flames, but she couldn't quite understand the message Grand Pabbie gave her of how to beat him, but I figured it out and told Elsa how she could beat him, because I figured out the meaning of what Grand Pabbie said, did I say that already, well alright. Well it wasn't going good until I told Elsa to shoot her ice blasts at his flames that I figured out, and Elsa froze his flames, but then, he left the ship to confront Elsa, but in reality, it was for Elsa to break his curse. So when he got close to him he implored Elsa to grab his arm, which she did, and flames shot out of him, his hair changed color, his skin did as did his eyes and then the curse was broken and he was normal. Whew, it was just amazing, you should have seen it"

"So what happened to him after that?" asks Hans suspiciously.

"Yes, well, Elsa, banished him from all kingdoms but his own, as Grand Pabbie said to do, I believe he is on his way back there now."

By this time Elsa and General Vourinen have caught up with Kristoff, Herja and Hans:

"Wait, you let him go, he killed my father and brothers, you just can't let him go!" complains Hans with venom.

"Welcome back Kristoff," calmly says Elsa, "Hans your hurt, and yes I could, that is what Grand Pabbie said to do, Kurt, knows his crimes, but, he was put in position where he had no control, I'm sorry for your loss Hans, I really am, but I did what was right."

"Queen Elsa, despite everything, I do respect you very much, you always put your people first, in fact I am very happy that I did not succeed here last year, but, I do protest this decision. However, under the circumstances, and in respect for you and my father and the alliance, I will leave it at that. But I am not happy about it and as I said, formally protest."

"Noted and I am pleased to hear that Hans, now go and get your wound seen to, you might not be happy with the decision, but I'm sure you will want to see the Dukes' forces defeated here today. Kristoff, what do you have to report?"

Kristoff smiles,

"I'm pleased to report your majesty that the Dukes' forces are completely trapped behind mountains of snow in the Sigvard Pass."

"Sorry but before I go Queen Elsa," interrupts Hans, "can I please introduce you to Oakens' little sister and Commander of the platoon of Valkyrie who helped us defeat the Dukes' forces, and yes I do want to see his forces defeated."

Herja bows:

"It's an honour to meet you your Majesty, your Giant Snowmen were the best fighting forces I've ever had the pleasure to fight with."

"Thank you, I appreciate the compliment, but, unfortunately there's still a lot of work to do, guards!"

Two guards appear next to the sled:

"Yes your Majesty,"

"Please help Prince Hans to the infirmary, and ensure he is well enough to come back to see the final victory."

"Yes your Majesty"

"Queen Elsa, nothing would keep me from it." responds Hans.

Hans is helped out of the sled and is walked into the castle with assistance. Anna turns her attention to Sven and using her version of Sven's voice:

"It's good to see you again to Anna"

Sven smiles and rubs his head into her and then they make their way into the courtyard.

She then switches to her own voice, "It's good to see you too, Sven."

Kristoff looks at her for a moment smiling, and then returns his attention to Elsa.

"Should we tell the Duke his men are stuck up in the mountains?"

"No, not right now Kristoff," replies Elsa, "I imagine he is expecting them to attack at any moment now, let's let him think that he has a bigger advantage then he has."

"Just as long as I don't have to dance with him again, I'll be happy." Jokes Anna.

A silence descends on Arendelle as everyone waits to see who will make the next move. In Arendelle Elsa, Anna and Kristoff keep watch on the Dukes' ships for sign of any movement. On the Dukes' ships, lookouts check for their forces coming down from the mountain, and for any movement from the Arendelle forces.

At the castle, Anna and Kristoff are standing together, holding hands happily as they keep watch.

"Oh by the way" starts Kristoff,"I love the uniform, and the sword."

"I know" responds Anna, 'and I even know how to use the sword so be careful."

"Oh I will." Laughs Kristoff.

Suddenly Anna notices that someone is missing.

"Where's Olaf?"

"Oh he's still up in the mountains; apparently he and Marshmallow have become good friends. They are spending a lot of time together."

"That's nice." smiles Anna.

"I also left Prince Tuomas in charge; he's keeping the Dukes' men very uncomfortable right now."

"That's good to hear Kristoff" interjects Elsa, "I gather you did hear about Tuomas's father and brothers?"

"Oh, yes, I did hear about that."

General Vourinen suddenly speaks up:

"Queen Elsa, I believe the Duke will try to attack us on three fronts, straight ahead and flanking manoeuvres to our right and left. We are well defended, and the attack will be very costly for him, I am confident we can repel them."

"Very good, General, but I am hoping for a solution that can save lives if possible, even there's."

"I hope there is one too your majesty, because we will lose people here to, I hope your powers reveal a way we can do this."

"So do I General, so do I."

Suddenly, Elsa's eyes become wide open and a smile appears on her face, she has just had an epiphany as to what to do.

"General, they'll have to get out on the ice wont they, even the soldiers trying to flank us?"

"Yes your majesty of course they will."

Elsa turning to Anna and Kristoff:

"I think I have a great idea, come I need to be near the ice, General Vourinen please come with us."

"Yes your Majesty."

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and General Vourinen start making their way towards the frozen fjord, Elsa suddenly turns to one of her guards nearby.

"Guard."

"Yes you Majesty."

"Guard, I need you to advise the look out in the bell tower to ring the bells when the Dukes' men start leaving their boats, just once, then ring them again when they are just over a hundred paces from the boats, do you understand?"

"Yes your Majesty, right away."

The Guard runs off to deliver his message.

Elsa, turning to her four companions:

"Actually, this might work better on one of Hans' ships at the dock, quickly." She implores.

They hurriedly walk towards Hans' ship and board. They take up position so they can view the Dukes' ships without obstruction.

"Elsa, what are you planning?" asks Anna

Elsa with a cheeky grin:

"You'll see"

Suddenly there is a single chime from the bell tower and they all look towards the Dukes' ships to see hundreds of men disembarking onto the ice. They can also see that they are all armed with their swords and crossbows.

"Excellent." says Elsa to herself.

Out on the Ice, The Duke himself climbs down onto the ice despite the pleas of his military advisors. He is determined to be, as safely as he could, part of the attack.

"I want to be there when Arendelle surrenders, not on my ship, but," he barks to one of his advisors," don't worry I will stay a safe distance at the back of our formations, now let's seize this asset for Weselton!"

There is a cheer from Dukes' men of which there are thousands now out on the ice of the fjord.

"My Lord," says one of his officers to him, "our men will split into three groups, two to flank Arendelles' forces on the right and left, and one for a frontal assault."

"Very good, and our forces from the mountain should be here at any moment in support." says the Duke with confidence.

"We have enough men here to do the job Duke, we outnumber them at least four to one, just give the word."

The Duke takes a big breath, looks at Arendelle with a smug expression and almost arrogantly in his confidence yells:

"Attack! Attack! Attack!"

With that the Dukes' forces split into the three groups, taking off in their predetermined paths, running and screaming loudly at Arendelle in an attempt to intimidate the defending forces.

Across the ice, a single chime rings from the castle's bell tower advising Elsa that the Dukes' forces are in position.

"Now watch this." Grins Elsa

She closes her eyes and goes into deep concentration, then opens them again with a determined look on her face as she slowly stretches her hands out over the icy fjord saying:

"Slowly, slowly"

Out on the ice, the Dukes' forces are running at full pace, yelling as they go, fully concentrated on their objectives. The Duke is walking behind them at what he considers a safe distance pondering on how he is going to divide up the riches of Arendelle, but he suddenly senses that something doesn't seem quite right:

"Why aren't they coming out to meet us?" he asks one of his advisors.

The advisor shrugs his shoulder.

Suddenly he starts to notice a sound every time he took a step and it disturbs him. With each step the sound was getting a little louder. He looks down and with horror realises he is splashing water with his boots as he walks and before he knows it, its ankle deep and gradually getting deeper. He comes to a shocking conclusion and panics.

"My God, she's melting the ice, she's melting the ice, the Snow Queen is going to drown us, call the men back, call them back."

His Advisors and Officers who are with him begin to scream to the troops:

"RETREAT, RETREAT BACK TO THE BOAT RETREAT, THE QUEEN IS MELTING THE ICE!"

"Elsa, you're not going to drown them." Says Anna in horror

"Elsa, you can't" protests Kristoff

"Remember what Grand Pabbie told you." Implores Anna

"No, don't worry; I'm not going to drown them." Elsa responds with a sly smile on her face.

They watch as the Dukes' men are desperately trying to return to their boats as the water is now calf high and they are struggling to wade through it.

"Now watch this." exclaims Elsa excitedly.

She waves her hand over the ice and once again it freezes, instantly trapping the Dukes' army in ice up to their calves so they cannot move. The sounds of panic from them echo all over the fjord.

Anna, Kristoff, and General Vourinen all smile back at Elsa, whilst cheers from all around Arendelle are heard and cries of:

"Queen Elsa, Queen Elsa."

"You see and no casualties." She remarks with satisfaction

"Elsa that was just brilliant!" shouts Anna as she jumps up and down with excitement.

Elsa still smiling broadly:

"Hmm, I know, now let's go see The Duke and discuss the terms of his surrender."

As Elsa and the others step out onto the ice she turns to General Vourinen.

"Have our soldiers come out on the ice General, slowly though, we want them to surrender peacefully and go back to Weselton."

"Very good Queen Elsa." He replies.

The General leaves the group and heads back to the castle to give the order.

Anna, still very excited:

"That was like wow, Elsa; I mean that was just amazing."

"Thank you, it just came to me."

"I'm impressed, very impressed." Smiles Kristoff

Out on the ice the Duke and his men are in a state of sheer panic, with their legs frozen solid in the ice, they desperately struggle to try and free themselves. Their panic increases as they see Elsa and Arendelles' forces advancing out onto the ice towards them.

"I told you she's a monster," screams the Duke, 'I tell you, a monster a sorceress! Look she's coming to finish us off, arm yourselves the best you can."

"A lot of them still have crossbows, we have to be careful." remarks Kristoff to Elsa.

"Not to worry, if any of them aim, I can stop them." replies Elsa with outmost confidence.

"Don't get over confident now Elsa." advises Anna

"I won't Anna, and look our soldiers are coming out onto the ice now as well, we'll wait for them to catch up before we proceed any further, just to be on the safe side."

The Dukes' men see the soldiers moving out on the ice and panic even more, they were trapped, could not move and were sitting ducks to the Arendelle forces. Many of them started dropping their weapons and putting their hands up in surrender.

Suddenly behind Elsa they hear the familiar voice of Hans as he limps out onto the ice and ask them to wait.

"Wait, wait, I have a score to settle with that weasel." he barks.

"Hans, no harm is to come to him; he is in no position to fight back."

"I know, I don't want him dead, just humiliated, maybe Anna can punch him the way she did me," a grin appears on his face as he rubs his nose, "it was a really good punch."

"Hey I'd love to, but I think I'll leave his defeat to Elsa." replies Anna.

Herja then comes up from behind Hans:

"Queen Elsa, I may be of use here, I doubt he would be too pleased that he has the Valkyrie order against him. I know he knows of our reputation, we have had previous dealings a long time ago."

"That's true, Elsa, many surrendered the moment they saw the Valkyrie up at the Sigvard Pass, they didn't want to fight them, and I saw Herja in action, I wouldn't want to fight her." Remarks Kristoff

Herja gives Kristoff a sly smile.

"Well we know how quirky he is." adds Anna

Elsa looks at them and just says

"Okay, let's finish this."

The party proceeds out towards the Dukes' men and namely the Duke himself, by now the Arendelle forces had completely surrounded the opposition forces.

Elsa looks directly at the Duke and begins with conviction:

"Duke, your forces are defeated and surrounded, you have no place to go until I release you, do you agree to surrender?"

"No," says the Duke as he cowers from Elsa, "you're going to kill me, you're going to kill all of us, I know you are a monster!"

"Duke, I have no desire, or inclination of doing any sort of thing, I just want you to get back into your ships and go home. You are the one who attacked me, I have never attacked you. So once again I ask do you surrender."

"It's not over yet," grins The Duke "I still have more men about to descend onto Arendelle!"

Kristoff then steps forward in order to advise the Duke.

"I'm afraid not sir, we intercepted them up in the narrow section of the Sigvard Pass, right now they're trapped between high snow walls guarded by giant snowmen and the combined forces of both Arendelle and The Southern Isles."

Duke, getting totally frustrated starts flinging his arms around wildly:

"NNNNOOOOO!, it can't be, it was planned so well, you've caused my country financial ruin Snow Queen, no one trades with me now."

"Duke," responds Elsa a little annoyed," you ordered your henchmen to kill me, I couldn't control my powers back then, luckily Hans's devious plan was to keep me alive, and Anna's bravery showed me how to control them, so tell me how can I trust you again."

The Duke then suddenly hunches his shoulders and gives a pathetic cheesy grin:

"I can be your friend. I would like to be your friend"

"I don't think so." Retorts Anna.

Elsa continues:

"Duke, after my men remove the ammunition from your ships, I am going to let you go, the terms of your surrender are this, you are to return to Weselton, I will give you a year, if by this time next year the people of Weselton are enjoying a greater share of the wealth that I know you horde to yourself and a privileged few, then we may reopen trade negotiations with Weselton, do you agree with these terms?'

"What, give up some of my income, and those of my friends never." he replies emphatically.

"Okay then," replies Elsa, "there one more thing you should know, Arendelle has a powerful ally against you, Herja"

Herja steps forward so the Duke can see her plainly

"Duke Do you know who I am? I am Herja, part of the Valkyrie order, I am sure you remember what happened last time we crossed paths."

The Duke is suddenly terrified:

"Valkyrie! How can you side with them, why? how?"

"Because my brother lives in Arendelle, and because your attack is unjustified, so you will have to deal with us as well if you don't surrender."

The Duke now realises that he is completely defeated and knows that he has no choice:

"Yes, yes, yes, okay, I agree, I agree, we surrender to your terms."

"Excellent, we will attend to your boats, and then you can leave."

"Yes, yes, thank you for mercy." Says a dejected Duke

"Not mercy, Duke, even you deserve some kindness, and I will keep my promise, if you show me that you can change, then we will look favourably at restoring fair trade with you."

The Duke looks up at Elsa and sort of smiles, and then turns his head down back towards the ice.

Arendelles' soldiers then board the Dukes' ships and remove all their ammunition quickly, so that they can't fire their guns. Once done, Elsa unfreezes the Dukes men and the Duke, who quickly get back into their ships as Elsa and all of Arendelles' forces return to the shores around the frozen fjord.

Once Elsa can see that everyone is off the ice, she raises her hands towards the sky and the ice on the fjord begins to rapidly unfreeze, as does the snow around Arendelle. She just does enough, but makes sure the snow remains in the mountains in order to keep the Dukes' forces trapped there.

"Guards!" orders Elsa

"Yes your majesty."

"Ring the bells to let all of Arendelle know that we have won." She smiles

"Yes your majesty."

Elsa turns to Anna, Kristoff, Hans and Herja and smiles:

"It's over"

With that they all begin to celebrate, Kristoff embraces Anna and kisses her, Elsa nods to General Vourinen and sees Kai walking towards her clapping his hands in appreciation.

"You succeeded Queen Elsa," he remarks, "your father would be so proud of you right now."

Elsa smiles and sheds a tear:

"I know Kai, I can feel him near, Arendelle is safe."

Herja turns to Hans:

"Well, thanks again for saving my life, you did well Hans."

"Thanks, glad I could help, but I think I might go back to the doctor, still a, little sore you know."

"Well," Elsa begins, "I guess we need to venture up to the Sigvard Pass and send the Dukes' forces back to Weselton, Kristoff, can your sled accommodate all of us?"

"That shouldn't be a problem." He replies with a smile.

All around Arendelle, the citizens and soldiers are chanting Queen Elsa, Queen Elsa, as they clap and celebrate their victory.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Goodbyes at the Sigvard Pass:**

Later in the day, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Hans, Herja and Sven arrive back at the beginning of the Sigvard Pass. They arrive to find fifty giant snowman and the Southern Isles Forces there keeping watch over the imprisoned Weselton forces.

At the other end, the Arendelle forces and the snowmen there are doing the same. In the pass, Weseltons' forces sit dejected, cold and defeated. They have fires to crowd around to try and stay a little warm.

Olaf has also made his way to the Arendelle end of the pass to be with Marshmallow and sees the arrival of the group first and can't contain his excitement.

"Anna, Elsa, Kristoff," he exclaims excitedly and with supreme happiness, "it is so good to see you, come give me a warm hug."

They all smile at him and give him his request one after the other.

Olaf then turns to Marshmallow who also comes over with a big smile and sweeps all of them up into his arms for a big group hug.

"Marshmallow very happy, we win Elsa" he bellows happily.

"I can see that Marshmallow" replies Elsa as they're let back down.

"Marshmallow and his little brother Olaf and all his other brothers defeat the bad men."

"And I thank you." smiles Elsa.

"So Olaf" says Anna kneeling down to him, "I hear you and Marshmallow are good friends now."

"Yes Anna, we are, it is so nice to have a brother, to have family."

Anna looks at Elsa and smiles, "I know Olaf, I know."

"Queen Elsa," comes the familiar voice of Tuomas.

"King Tuomas" she responds, "how are your prisoners?"

"Cold, wet and miserable your highness, what do you want to do with them?'

"Well, if you haven't already guessed, the Duke is defeated, so it's time to send them home."

"Be my guest." grins Tuomas.

They make their way up the slope of the snow wall made by Elsa's Snowmen. For Anna and Elsa, this is the first time they have seen it and are amazed at how high it is. Elsa leans over to Kristoff and in a low voice.

"Well done Kristoff, this was a great idea."

"Thank you Elsa, we had our moments here."

"I can imagine."

They get to the top of the wall and below them are the fifteen hundred trapped soldiers from Weselton. Both Mutton Chop Guard and Sideburns guard see Elsa and stand up, with an expression of both anger and respect. They admired the Queen and her power, they were angry that once again she had bettered them.

"Soldiers of Weselton!" says Elsa as loud as she can, "I am here to inform you that your forces were unsuccessful in their raid of Arendelle, The Duke and your fleet are sailing back to Weselton as we speak."

Throughout the ranks of the Dukes' forces there is a rumble of murmuring and disappointment. The soldiers realising that they have been completely defeated.

"Therefore," continues Elsa, "I will unfreeze the snow wall behind you and you can head back to your homes in Weselton. We don't wish to harm you in any way and wish you a speedy and safe trip back home. But, don't attempt another attack on my kingdom, you have seen how effective my snowmen are, next time there will be more. So be on your way and leave my kingdom as quickly as possible."

Elsa than raises her hands towards the snow wall behind them, all of Arendelles' forces have vacated it and are standing on the passes' slopes. Slowly but surely the thirty foot high wall dissolves as it melts.

The Dukes' men quickly gather their belongings and they begin the long walk back to Weselton.

Elsa turns to her forces and just sighs and says "well done everyone, it's over.'

Tuomas approaches Elsa and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder

"Actually we heard the bells from here Queen Elsa, congratulations; you will have to tell me all about it."

"We all did our part in this victory, I'll tell you on the way back to Arendelle, it will give us something to talk about"

"I look forward to it, how's my brother?"

"Recovered enough as you can see, you will have to tell me how he got shot where he got shot?" She smiled back

"That too is an interesting story." replied Tuomas laughing a little.

Suddenly Olaf speaks up

"Does this mean that we won?"

"Yes Olaf" replied Anna, "we did, but there were casualties."

"I don't understand."

Elsa leaning down to Olaf:

"Olaf, Tuomas lost his father and all his brothers except Hans, they all died protecting Arendelle."

Olaf, who hadn't heard the news of the loss, turns to Tuomas:

"I am sorry Tuomas; they were all heroes if they sacrificed themselves for our home."

Tuomas, looking a little touched:

"Thank you Olaf, but good has come out of it, Hans has redeemed himself a little, he helped fight to save Arendelle and the Southern Isles, I am proud to call him my brother again and I got to meet Queen Elsa."

With this Olaf smiles:

"Yes, Elsa is very special, she made me."

Elsa, still smiling:

"Yes Olaf and you have made me smile ever since."

Elsa then seeks out Marshmallow in order to see what his plans were now:

"What will you and your brothers do now Marshmallow?" she asks the giant snowman

"Brothers will go live in mountains in peace," he replies, "I will always help Elsa if ever needed again, Marshmallow will return to castle to look after snowgies and enjoy visits from my little brother Olaf."

"Thank you for your help Marshmallow, this would not have been possible without you and your brothers."

"Marshmallow always helps, Marshmallow love Elsa, Elsa is mother to Marshmallow."

Elsa blushes a bit as she smiles up at his enormous face which is smiling down at her and he embraces her once again.

Kristoff with Anna are having a quiet little conversation just off in the distance, they then hold hands and approach Elsa. Kristoff clears his throat a few times and looks at Elsa nervously:

"Queen Elsa," he begins, "uhum, hmm, I would like to ask, if it would be alright with you if, well, umm if it would be okay if you would bless, ummm, Anna and I getting engaged?"

Elsa suddenly puts on the same stern face she gave Anna after she said it was true love with her and Hans.

"Anna, Kristoff," she responds with conviction, "how can you marry each other if you have known each other for only a year?"

Anna just gets this stunned and a little annoyed look on her face:

"Elsa, that's not fair." She protests

Suddenly Elsa breaks into a big grin and laughs:

"I'm only kidding Anna and Kristoff; of course I give you my blessing."

Anna and Kristoff can't control their excitement with Kristoff lifting Anna in the air and swinging her around until she lands back down on her feet, then he bends down on one knee:

"Princess Anna of Arendelle, will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

Anna, feeling giddy and smiling:

"Of course, a thousand times of course."

The group break out in spontaneous applause as they gather around the newly engaged couple and congratulate them. Even Hans extends his best wishes to them. Olaf walks over Marshmallow and looks up at his friend and just says.

"Now there's an act of true love."

Elsa, Anna and Kristoff over hear him and just look at him and smile.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter: 30: Celebrations in Arendelle**

It is getting onto evening when Arendelles' forces return from the mountains to the castle. The victory bells have not stopped ringing since the defeat of the Dukes' forces in the fjord and the celebrations are still going strong in the castle courtyard.

They begin to cheer even louder when they see Elsa and Anna arrive with chants of Queen Elsa rising into the atmosphere, and spontaneous applause. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf enter the castle with Herja, Hans and Tuomas choosing to stay with their troops and form up next to the Arendelle Guards.

Once inside Elsa turns to Anna.

"I think we can get out of these uniforms now."

"Yes, yes, Kristoff I'll meet you on the balcony, just need a quick minute to change."

"Don't take too long Anna." smiles Elsa

"You know me; I'll be as quick as a flash."

Elsa laughs and responds:

"Hmmm, we'll see."

Elsa retires to her room and with a wave of her hand transforms her outfit into a beautiful Emerald Green flowing skirt and cape she conjured up for Anna's birthday only a few weeks before. She returns to the hallway to find Anna dressed in the dress she gave her for her birthday and her hair in its familiar pigtails.

"Well, so this is what a victory party looks like." she smiles at her sister.

"Let's hope we never have to have another one." replies Anna with a slightly sad tone in her voice.

"Yes let's hope" agrees Elsa

The sisters then smile at one another and then embrace as they head out to the balcony to where all in the courtyard can see. Again when they appear, the crowd breaks out in thunderous applause and chants of Queen Elsa, Queen Elsa.

Elsa puts her hands up to calm the crowd down so she can speak.

"People of Arendelle, before I start, let's have a moments silence for King Bjorn, his sons and all the sailors of the Southern Isles' fleet who made the ultimate sacrifice to save Arendelle, to save us, their debt can never be repaid."

A silence falls on the crowd as they pay their respects, Hans and Tuomas embrace as brothers as they remember their family and once again the emotion they have held back surfaces. Herja and Astrid walk over to them and give them some support.

"Thank you Arendelle," Elsa says, "now let's pay tribute to Prince Tuomas and Prince Hans and the men from The Southern Isles who helped protect the Sigvard Pass and helped in our victory."

Again thunderous applause and cheering as Hans and Tuomas put their hands up in gratification for the support. It helps a little with their pain; the stains of their tears on their faces can be seen.

Elsa continues:

"Let's also pay tribute to the Valkyrie led by Herja who also helped defend the Sigvard Pass and also contributed to this great day for Arendelle."

Again thunderous applause from those gathered there.

"Arendelle, we have prevailed, we have been victorious, and we did it together, you can all be proud on how you conducted yourselves. I am so proud of Arendelle and I am humbled to be your Queen, thank you."

Thunderous applause and chanting start up again.

Elsa looking at Anna and Kristoff she again puts up her hands so they know she is about to speak again.

"I also have some other wonderful news for you today as well."

She pauses, and then continues happily:

"I am very delighted to announce the engagement of Princess Anna to Commander Kristoff, come forward you two."

Anna and Kristoff come to the front of the balcony as even louder applause, and cheering happens as the two of them wave to the crowd smiling and blushing. Then there is a huge cheer and thunderous clapping from the crowd as Anna and Kristoff embrace and kiss.

Elsa again puts her hands up again as she has one more announcement.

"Now, Arendelle, I suppose there's only one thing left to do."

Elsa raises her hands again in the air and lets the love flow through her as all the snow and ice that is left in Arendelle, other than what is naturally there in the high mountains, climbs into the air and forms her trademark snowflake before dissipating in all directions in the sky.

From down below Tuomas cries:

"Three cheers for Queen Elsa, hip hip"

The crowd responds with thunderous hoorays and continues with its' applause.

Olaf looks into the sky as it clears only to reveal a resplendent Aurora Borealis.

"Look everyone, the skies awake." He says.

They all look up as Kristoff holds Anna close who in turn embraces Elsa just as the fireworks begin to explode to compliment natures own show.

Anna turns to Elsa with probably the biggest smile she has ever had in her life.

"Oh Elsa what a wonderful night."

"Yes, it is."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Funeral**

One week later, Anna, Elsa and Kristoff are in The Southern Isles capital city Nautica to pay their respects to King Bjorn and Tuomas's and Hans's brothers.

The culture of the Southern Isles revolves around the two things they love most, the ocean and horses. Their country is built on those two things as they are master ship builders and great horsemen and breeders.

Usually no one dared to challenge their navy as they always had the most technological advanced ships and best tactics of all the countries.

The architecture of their capital city reflects this in spectacular ways with many buildings resembling great ships, and lines of statues featuring horses.

However, today the capital is mostly empty on this sombre day except around the Grand Cathedral in the centre which is crowded to overflowing with dignitaries from all the surrounding Kingdoms, with the exception of Weselton.

In the great space that is inside the cathedral a lone coffin sits at the front of the congregation, draped in the national flag, military medals, flowers and a portrait of King Bjorn sits on a pedestal at the front of the attendees.

Behind it are the sadly empty ten coffins of Tuomas's and Hans's brothers also draped in the national flag, together with their portraits, flowers and their medals.

Tuomas with his wife and children, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Hans are sitting in the front row of the cathedral waiting for the service to begin.

A lone horn cries out into the silence and a choir starts a mournful tune as the minister approaches the front of the Cathedral and begins the service. In the background is the sounds of sobbing as people try to hold onto their emotions of a beloved King.

The time comes in the service for Tuomas to give the Eulogy of his father.

He climbs into the pulpit and begins to talk, highlighting his father's achievements, how much he is loved, talked of the difficulty of having lost nearly his whole family and of the wonderful times they had had over the years as a family.

Then as he comes to the end of his speech and pauses, he draws a deep breath.

"As is our custom, we will have an official mourning period of one month, after which, I will accept the rite of passage for the crown."

The crowd stays silent as Tuomas draws breath.

"I would like to thank you all for being here in The Southern Isles moment of grief, especially to Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle. I know my father found great favour and fondness in you both, even though he only knew you for a very short time, and wish you all the best for the future, especially you Princess Anna and your upcoming marriage to Commander Kristoff."

Anna feels the tears well up into her eyes and puts her head into Kristoff's chest as she sobs with emotion. Elsa also feels intensely sad, but fights hard so as not to bring winter weather into the cathedral.

Tuomas pauses again, and then draws another deep breath.

"Finally, to my youngest brother Hans, I want to say thank you, you have restored our faith in you and you can once again hold your head high both here and anywhere amongst the kingdoms. You showed your skill and valour in both the Battle of The Southern Isles plus the Battle of the Sigvard Pass. I am deeply proud of you Hans"

Tuomas then begins to clap, which in turn makes the whole gathering applaud Hans who stands and bows in gratitude, flushed with emotion for the moment with tears flowing freely from his eyes.

Tuomas then has one more sigh as he fights the emotions inside him.

"Father, and my brothers, we will always remember you, you will always be in our hearts, safe voyage to your ancestors who are waiting for you on those gleaming white shores where we know one day, you will be waiting for us."

With that the congregation rises and sings a traditional song of the Southern Isles, a national anthem in essence as the coffins one by one are removed from the cathedral and put onto the traditional boats to be sent out to sea for their symbolic last voyage.

After the service, Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, Hans and Tuomas have gathered together for an informal conversation.

"Queen Elsa, Princess Anna and Commander Kristoff," says Hans, "I too want to say thank you for attending today, I only hope that one day we can be friends despite my past."

"Prince Hans,' replies Elsa, "we appreciate everything you did during our conflict with Weselton, so as reward, if you wish to visit Arendelle, give us advanced notice, and we'll probably welcome you."

"I couldn't ask for anything more." He replies.

"So Hans, what are your plans now?" asks Anna

"Well I still do hope to marry into the throne somewhere."

With that comes a look of disbelief comes on the faces of Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Tuomas and almost in unison they yell:

"Hans!"

"Don't worry, guys, no schemes, no tricks, if I do find the right Princess, it will be for love this time, and if I can't, well I am sure there will be a lovely girl right here in the Isles. In any case, my actions in Arendelle and in the battle here, have improved my chances."

"Well you better" scolds Anna," or, or I'll have to punch you in the nose again."

Hans' smiles:

"Well, that is definitely an incentive to do the right thing if ever there is one."

Elsa than turns to Tuomas and with a bit of smile says;

"King Tuomas, I know that this might not be the most appropriate time, but as Queen of Arendelle, I would like to present you with a gift for your upcoming coronation."

"Elsa," replies Tuomas a little emotional," that's very kind of you what .." he stops mid sentence when he sees what Elsa is presenting him, which is the gaudy coach that Weselton had presented her parents on her fathers' coronation day. He struggles to put an enthusiastic smile on his face.

Elsa sees this and begins to explain," Tuomas, I know it is hideous, but it isn't the coach that is the gift, it is the gold it is made of and the jewels encrusted into it that are the gift. I believe that it will help you rebuild your fleet that fought so gallantly to protect us."

Tuomas, smiles and tears up a little, embraces Elsa and just says, "thank you."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: A Final Farewell:**

A few days later Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven arrive back at the Valley of the Living Rock in the evening just as the light is fading.

The trolls are all there smiling at them as they approach and showing their gratitude to them for stopping The Duke of Weselton getting control of their home.

Grand Pabbie approaches and greets them:

"Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, Kristoff and Olaf"

"Hello Grand Pabbie." replies Elsa with emotion.

"Yes it's good to see you again." Smiles Anna

"Grand Pabbie" says Kristoff embracing him.

"Thank you for protecting all our homes," he says, "Elsa, your control of your powers has reached heights that I have never seen, there is no doubt your parents would be so very proud of you, and Anna, you are an inspiration to us all, I understand you have some exciting news for us all."

Anna shakes her head positively:

"You know?"

"We can feel the love."

Anna turns to Kristoff who is by her side:

"Yes, Kristoff and I are engaged to be married."

A cheer goes up around the trolls.

"Yes Grand Pabbie, not bad for a little fixer upper." Jokes Kristoff

A bit of a laugh goes through the troll onlookers.

Anna then turns to Olaf.

"Olaf"

"Yes Anna" he replies with his usual smile.

"Olaf, I would like you to do something very special for me"

"Anna, you know I would do anything for you."

"Olaf, Kristoff and I are thinking of a spring wedding next year and I would love you to walk me down the aisle." Her face beaming as she asks this.

Olaf gets very excited and a little coy.

"Anna, that would be wonderful, thank you."

"Where do you intend to get married?" asks Grand Pabbie, "you know Kristoff, we cannot leave the Valley."

Kristoff suddenly gets a little unhappy.

"I hadn't thought of that" He turns to Anna with a pleading look.

"I know we can have two ceremonies," comes the excited reply from Anna, "one here with your family Kristoff, the night before, the ceremony in Arendelle, if that's alright with Elsa."

"That's fine by me," replies Elsa happily, "as long as I get to go to both."

Elsa then looks to Grand Pabbie:

"Grand Pabbie, when I was here last you made me sleep, but I had the most vivid dream that my parents were here." She pauses: "Was it just a dream?"

Grand Pabbie sighs then looks at them both with a bit of smile.

"Elsa, Anna, I can only do this once, so use the time wisely."

Grand Pabbie turns and puts him arms up in the air. The girls suddenly see a void in the darkness of night surrounded by flickering pin points of light in front of them which suddenly starts lighten as if something was breaking through the night sky.

Anna grabs Elsa, a little fearful:

"Elsa"

"It's okay Anna."

The light grows brighter and a mist appears in it and begins to shape slowly. Suddenly from the light comes a voice:

"Elsa, Anna our beautiful daughters."

Elsa and Anna recognise it immediately as that of their fathers and embrace each other in emotional shock at what is transpiring in front of them. Together their emotions of losing their parents wells up and spills out as they both tearfully say:

"Momma, Papa."

From within the mist the outline of their parents Agnarr and Idur become clear and they see them both lovingly smiling at them.

Idur speaks first:

"Anna, you are my joy, you are my spirit, your adventurous spirit is contagious, and you bring so much joy to those around you. Please remember to live the life you want to live my darling daughter and remember I will always love you."

"I will Momma, I love you too." sobs Anna

Idur then turns to Elsa

"Elsa, you are the pride of my life, you conquered your fears, and now you are loved by the people because of your generosity and selflessness, you are the Queen of Arendelle, be proud my daughter, my love is with you always."

"Momma thank you" she says emotionally.

Agnaar then smiles at his daughters:

"Anna."

"Yes Poppa"

"Anna, you are the free spirit of Arendelle, your love for your sister and your willingness to sacrifice yourself in a selfless act of true love set an example for all of Arendelle. Words can't express my pride and love for you; I just wish I could stretch out and embrace you now. Don't ever change and remember to support and love your sister"

"Oh Poppa I will, I love you so much."

Agnaar then continues with Elsa:

"And my brave Elsa."

Elsa with tears streaming down her eyes:

"Oh Poppa"

"My brave Elsa, you struggled for so long with your powers, you put the safety of all others ahead of your own, and you were willing to isolate yourself in order to save all of Arendelle. But Elsa, something wonderful happened, you learned control and now with that control, you saved Arendelle from greed. Elsa, I am so proud of you, you have become the Queen I always knew you could be and more, remember to always put the good of the people first. I love you so much."

"Poppa, I love you too, and I miss you both."

"Momma, Poppa, please, please don't go, please stay." pleads Anna

Agnaar, embracing Idur:

"We can't stay my beautiful daughters, but at least we can say goodbye, remember to look after one another, we both love you so much."

"No.. no, please stay." Say the sisters through tears.

"Goodbye, we love you both."

There image begins to fade with the girls struggling to say goodbye, but then re focuses with Agnaar, with Idur both smiling:

"One last thing Anna, you have our blessings for your upcoming marriage."

Amongst the tears Anna and Elsa manage a smile, but then the image of their parents fade away and the portal in the air closes.

Grand Pabbie puts down his arms and shows the strain of the act, Kristoff embraces Anna who is still embracing Elsa as they cry with both joy and sadness.

Suddenly Elsa looks up at Anna and Kristoff.

"Oh Anna, I am sorry for locking you out for all those years, I just hope you won't forget me after your married?"

Anna looks at Elsa a little confused.

"Elsa, I would never lock you out, were family, isn't that right Kristoff."

"Elsa, I will make sure she doesn't, after all you are going to be my big sister."

Elsa, smiles through her tears:

"I will, won't I."

All around the trolls again break into cheers and applause as Anna and Kristoff embrace in a passionate kiss.

Then Elsa turns to a beaming Anna.

"Well, maybe one day I'll find what you have with Kristoff."

Anna embracing Kristoff:

"I am sure you will Elsa."

Olaf, who in the background has been very emotional watching the sisters brief reunion with their parents comes over and embraces them.

"I think I need a warm hug." he says.

Kristoff, Anna and Elsa, all smile at him and embrace him warmly.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Next Spring Part 1: The Wedding in the Valley of the Living Rock:**

Its late May Arendelle, and just over ten months since the Dukes' attack on Arendelle last July. In the Valley of the Living Rock, its' a pleasant evening and all the trolls are gathered around the ceremonial pit and arch built by them for this special occasion with Kristoff and Anna dressed in the same wedding garments they wore nearly two years ago.

Elsa and Olaf are standing on the side of the wedding pit as Grand Pabbie performs the ceremony and Bulda sings a beautiful love song. Anna and Kristoff stand facing each other holding hands as they recite their wedding vows to each other, both are beaming with happiness.

Elsa, with a little tear in her eye watches her little sister take her vows.

Finally Grand Pabbie says:

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you now may kiss in your new found commitment of love to one another."

With that, they kiss passionately and happily. Sven then helps them out of the pit and the trolls immediately surround them to show their joy in the marriage.

Bulda looks at them both and says.

"See I told you two that you were a great match for each other."

Anna and Kristoff just smile and lean down to give Bulda a big hug.

Grand Pabbie makes his way over to Elsa who looks at him with an emotional smile.

"I am so happy for Kristoff and Anna Elsa." He says.

Elsa a little happily teary:

"Me too Grand Pabbie."

"However, I am concerned about you."

"Me, I don't understand, I'm fine." She responds a little surprised.

"Are you?" he asks with a little concern

"Yes, after you were able to let us talk to our parents last year, I have resolved my guilt there, I am Queen, I have control of my powers and Arendelle is thriving."

"But what about you Elsa? What about love?"

"I have Anna." She looks towards Anna so happy with Kristoff and then gets sad. "Yes, I do worry that I might lose her now, not that I don't understand, Grand Pabbie I don't want to be alone again."

"Elsa, Anna won't leave you, I strongly believe the three of you will just be a very close family, but what about love for you?"

"I haven't got time for that love Grand Pabbie, I am the Queen and I have to know that many will be just after the crown and not just me."

"Elsa, Love is like your powers, there is great beauty in it, but, just like your powers, fear is the danger, don't let fear rob you of the chance of love."

Elsa smiles nervously back at Grand Pabbie.

"I know Grand Pabbie, but unlike my powers, love is very, very much more difficult to control."

Grand Pabbie grins a little and puts his arms around her shoulder.

"That is very true, but if you never take a chance, you will never know. It will come Elsa, it will come."

Elsa turns to face Grand Pabbie and smiles gratefully for his words.


	34. Chapter 34

**Next Spring part 2:**

 **Anna's Room**

The next day Anna is in her room with Gerda and the other female staff preparing her for her official wedding. Anna is standing on a small pedestal so they can adjust her white wedding gown accordingly.

"Oh Anna, you look so beautiful." Remarks Gerda

Anna blushing with excitement and nervousness:

"Thank you, Gerda."

Suddenly, there's a knock at the door.

Gerda sings out:

"Who is it?"

"It's Elsa."

Gerda, rushes to the door:

"Oh your majesty, just a moment please."

She opens the door and Elsa comes in and has one look at Anna and breaks into a huge smile.

"Oh Anna, you look absolutely beautiful."

Anna, now blushing even more:

"Thank you Elsa, I am so nervous."

"No need to be, this is going to be a wonderful day, I promise, no colds this time."

They laugh together and then Elsa continues;

"I can't believe my little sister is getting married."

Gerda, summons to the other staff in the room;

"C'mon, ladies, let's give these girls some privacy." She orders.

Anna gets down off the pedestal and the two sisters embrace each other.

"Oh Elsa, I can't believe this is really happening, I'm getting married."

"I know, I am so very happy for you and Kristoff, he's a good man Anna."

Anna senses something a little wrong:

"Elsa is everything okay?" she asks.

"Oh it's nothing, but things will change now, it's not just going to be just the two of us anymore and I'm going to be the odd one out."

"Elsa, we're not going to shut you out, never, never, never. Yes, it won't be just you and me, but the three of us, for now."

"For now?" enquires Elsa

"Yes, well there will be some little Princes and Princesses I hope in the future."

"I guess there will be, now what color would you prefer?" replies Elsa smiling.

Elsa than starts switching the colors and styles of her outfits until she ends with an emerald green dress and a flowing cape.

"Oooh that one, that one." says Anna.

"Okay then, this one it is."

"Elsa, there's something else I'd like you to where?" asks Anna.

"Yes what is it?"

"This." She reveals Elsa's golden tiara crown that she was presented to her on her coronation day. The one she threw away in her ice palace when she ran away when her powers were revealed. She hadn't seen it for nearly two years.

"Anna, where did you find this?" she asks, with a little emotion.

"When Kristoff last went up to your Ice Castle on the North Mountain so Olaf could visit Marshmallow and the Snowgies, Olaf mentioned I was getting married to Marshmallow. He then gave it to him saying it was yours and that he had found it there a long time ago"

Elsa smiling broadly:

"I threw this away thinking I was never coming back here, but I am so happy to see it again, of course, of course I'll wear it, thank you, Anna thank you."

The two girls embrace again and Elsa gives Anna the crown so Anna can place it once again on the Queen of Arendelle where it belonged.

Anna curtseys and says happily, "Your Majesty."


	35. Chapter 35

**Next Spring Part 3: The Wedding:**

Arendelle had been celebrating for a week the upcoming wedding of Princess Anna and Kristoff. All through the streets were the silhouetted figures of Anna and Kristoff hanging from the gas lamps in every street of the capital.

From all over the kingdoms the same dignitaries that had gathered almost two years earlier for Elsa's coronation were there again. Even the Duke of Weselton was allowed to come as relations had improved between the kingdoms thanks to Elsa's skilful approach to diplomacy, though he was only allowed to bring his niece and understood he would be seated at the back of the church.

The only notable absentee was Hans, though Tuomas and his family were there in the front row.

Also inside the church there are some of the people, who Elsa personally invited, who were frightened in the courtyard on the night her powers were revealed.

Kristoff is standing at the altar dressed resplendently in dress uniform patiently and nervously waiting for his bride. Sven looking perfectly groomed has the two rings that were forged especially for them by the Trolls on his antlers.

Kristoff, fidgeting with his clothes leans over to Sven and in Sven voice says;

"Well this is it pal, the big day."

Then Kristoff in his own voice:

"I guess so, is it hot in here or is it just me?"

The church is then filled with singing voices of the choir as Elsa enters the church in her magnificent emerald green dress and flowing train, she is carrying a bouquet of uniquely Arendelle flowers and to the delight of all in the church, the crown tiara is clearly visible in her platinum blonde hair in her customary single braided pony tail.

Anna then enters the church behind Elsa, being led down the aisle by Olaf, smiling so happily it is infectious as she looks at Kristoff, who just says "whoa" as he smiles back.

Anna's white dress gleams in the sunlight as she too carries a bouquet of colourful and uniquely Arendelle flowers as well. Olaf is also smiling as only Olaf can, and he revels in the moment as he hands Anna over to Kristoff at the front of the church.

Arendelles' minister then begins the service with the traditional greeting and saying 'We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Anna and Kristoff in holy matrimony.

The service continues to the presentation of the rings, Kristoff goes first;

"Anna, with this ring I do pledge my heart, my soul, my body, my love and my life to you. Since the first time we met, I fell in love with you. You complete me in so many ways and I cannot imagine a life without you."

He places the ring on her finger, and then it is Anna's turn;

"Kristoff, with this ring I do pledge my heart, my soul, my body, my love and my life to you. Without you I wouldn't have been able to overcome the trials I had before me when we first met. Without you, I wouldn't be who I am today, without you I would be lost. You are my guiding light, my pillar of strength and my act of true love."

She then places the ring on Kristoffs' finger.

The Priest makes a short speech as he raises his hands above them and then announces:

"By the power vested in me and before all here and God, I know pronounce you husband and wife, Kristoff, Princess Anna, you may now kiss."

With that, they both embrace in a passionate kiss as the crowd in the church bursts into spontaneous applause and cheers.


	36. Chapter 36

**Next Spring Part 4: Reception:**

The dignitaries and guests gathered in the great hall for the wedding reception, same place that she had the reception after her coronation. In the Grand Ballroom, Elsa has created a winter wonderland for the children of guests and Arendelle. Olaf was there to help entertain and supervise the children together with some of the staff from the palace.

Elsa really enjoyed using her powers to the delight of the people of Arendelle, though she was finding that there were fewer opportunities to do so then when her powers were first revealed, controlled and understood.

In the great hall all the guests stand as the music begins to herald the arrival of the wedding party. Kai begins the official introductions:

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, "he pauses, "the bride and groom, Princess Anna of Arendelle and Commander Kristoff Bjorgman of Arendelle."

Applause fills the hall, and the guests take their seats for the wedding dinner. At the head table is Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Tuomas and his wife.

King Tuomas looks to Anna and Kristoff, reaches over to shake Kristoff's hand.

"Congratulations to you both, may you have a long and blessed life together."

"Thank you Tuomas" smiles Kristoff, "I am certainly blessed having Anna in my life."

He looks at Anna smiling who just radiates happiness back at him.

"Thank you King Tuomas," she smiles, "the same goes for me, I am so lucky to have this wonderful man."

Elsa, who is now starting to feel a little out of place being on her own, leans towards Tuomas and asks, "Tuomas, Hans didn't come, what's he up to.'

"Well," Tuomas starts a little uncomfortably, "he's actually gone to a small kingdom to the east to court another young princess who has just come of age and is next in line."

Anna, suddenly looking a little horrified.

"What, no, he can't be up to that again?"

"Actually Princess Anna," replies Tuomas, "he actually met her a few months ago when her and her father visited the Southern Isles to secure some trade with us. The two of them sort of hit it off and they have been corresponding since. In fact this is Hans's third trip there, so he was true to his word, I think I will have a new sister-in-law soon."

"Wow, who would have thought." Responds Anna," well tell him that I am happy for him."

Kai then makes his way to the centre of the dance floor and announces:

"Your Royal Highnesses, distinguished guests, ladies and gentlemen of Arendelle, please rise as Commander Kristoff and Princess Anna have their first dance together as husband and wife."

With that announcement and amongst thunderous applause, Anna and Kristoff enter the dance floor and begin to dance together, eyes locked and with love flowing through them.

As is the custom, after several minutes, they are joined by many others, including Tuomas and his wife leaving Elsa on her own at the table, smiling at her sister's joy, but feeling a little left out and worried that her fears of being left alone maybe starting.

Suddenly Kai approaches with a very handsome young man dressed in immaculate clothing.

"Your highness, May I introduce Leopold Donatello, the Minister of Foreign Affairs from the nation of Forino."

Elsa stands and bows:

"How do you do."

"Thank you for the honour of attending your sisters' wedding your Majesty."

Elsa who has noticed how handsome the gentleman is can't but help but smile, and unwittingly finds herself flirting again:

"I trust you are having a good time?" she asks

"Yes your Majesty, I am, however, when I looked over here and saw you alone, I wondered why isn't the most beautiful young lady here not dancing, so if I may, I would like to ask you your majesty, if you would like to dance?"

Elsa blushing a little:

"Thank you for your kind words but I don't dance."

Leopold smiling:

"My lady, I can assure you that I can teach you very quickly, I am a very good teacher."

Elsa, still smiling:

"I do appreciate the offer, I really do, but I am sorry I must decline."

Leopold, maintaining his demeanour:

"As you wish your Majesty, but if you should change your mind I will be right over there."

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you." Elsa replies.

Leopold walks away as Elsa sits down, a little sadder now, when suddenly she hears Kai:

"Excuse me Queen Elsa, may I sit down?"

Elsa, smiling for the company of an old friend:

"Why of course Kai, and please, only when we are being official do you need to add the queen part."

"Very good ma'am, but may I speak frankly Elsa?"

Elsa, suddenly getting a concerned look on her face:

"Frankly?"

"Yes"

"By all means."

"Elsa, I have known you all your life, I care deeply about you and your sister."

"I know you do."

"You know, I was here when your father met your mother."

"You were, I didn't know." Responds Elsa surprised to hear this.

"Yes, your father was a little shy and a little frightened of allowing himself to fall for someone, something about, will they love me, or just want me for the crown."

Elsa, with a shocked look on her face:

"What?'

"Yes, it was at one of the Equinox Balls your Grandfather held so that the people of Arendelle could enjoy the Palace, that your father first saw your mother. She wasn't nobility you know, just a citizen of our lovely country. Well, your father was just entranced by her that it took him all night to work up the courage to ask her to dance. But once they did, his father lent over to me and said looks like we have our new Queen."

"So what are you trying to tell me Kai?" Elsa asks smiling a little.

"Elsa, as I said I've known you since when you were born, I knew about your powers and your struggle with them, especially after the accident with Anna and I know you have the same fear about a relationship that your father did, especially after the unpleasantness with Prince Hans. But sometimes, well, you just have to let these fears go, you need to put them aside and take the risk, otherwise, you won't find true happiness. So my advice to you is to just let it go and go ask that handsome young man for a dance and enjoy yourself, you never know.'

Elsa whose smile has become bigger as Kai talked:

"You must be related to Grands Pabbie Kai, because the two of you are the most wise people I know, thank you."

"Arendelle just wants its' Queen to be happy, as do I"

Elsa just beams a huge smile at Kai stands up and gives him a heartfelt hug. She then walks over to where Leopold is standing having a conversation with some other guests.

"Ahem, Excuse me Minister Donatello"

"Your Majesty, and please, just call me Leo."

"Okay, Leo, is that dance invitation still open?"

Leo smiling:

"It most certainly is."

Leo puts out his hand for Elsa to hold and they both walk out onto the dance floor much to the delight of many of the guests who see this and start to applaud.

Leo, as he takes up his position with Elsa to begin to dance:

"Your majesty"

Elsa interrupts him giggling a little:

"While we are on the dance floor, Elsa will be fine."

"As you wish, Elsa, just follow my lead."

And with that they begin to waltz around the floor, Elsa learning very quickly and is soon dancing almost flawlessly and feeling unrestrained happiness.

She looks straight into Leo's eyes smiling, "You were right, you are a great teacher."

"A teacher is only as good as his student Elsa." He says back smiling and looking into her eyes.

The two of them, begin to flow as one on the dance floor, and Elsa feels herself becoming more attracted to this young man. For a moment, she tries to caution herself and regain her control only to discover that she doesn't want to and just wants this dance to continue on for the rest of the night.

Meanwhile Anna hasn't seen her sister dancing yet as she dances with Kristoff, until she turns to where she is looking directly at Elsa and stops in shock almost tripping Kristoff up.

Anna breaks into such a happy smile:

"Elsa's dancing,' she says to Kristoff, who turns around as well and can't believe his eyes. Anna then shouts out to her sister, "Elsa!"

Elsa turns and smiles broadly at her sister and it is clear there is the beginning of something here with Leopold who is smiling as well happy that he took the risk of asking this beautiful woman for a dance.

The two sisters and their dance partners manoeuvre themselves so they can talk to each other while they dance.

"Who is this handsome young man Elsa?" asks Anna.

Elsa, still dancing, does the introductions:

"This is Leopold Donatello, Leo this is my sister Princess Anna and her husband Kristoff Bjorgman."

"Pleased to meet you both and congratulations."

Anna and Kristoff:

"Thank you" then Anna on her own: "How did you convince my sister to dance?"

"I just asked, though she actually ended up asking me to dance.'

"Elsa, is this true?"

"Yes, I did, Anna, I decided not to let fear rule my life. A good friend gave me some good advice."

Anna suddenly smiling broadly and laughing a little:

"That's great, but I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to bless a marriage to a man you just met you know."

"No I imagine you won't," replies Elsa

With that the two sisters break into a fit of hysterical laughter whilst Leo asks if there is something he should know about and Kristoff replies that it is a long story.

The two sisters continue dancing with their partners in the middle of the floor with the guests looking on applauding. For both Anna and Elsa, it feels like their bond as sisters is as complete as it was before they were separated. Both girls revel in the others happiness and soon others join them on the dance floor as Arendelle celebrates the happiness of its beloved sisters.

Meanwhile outside an Aurora is glowing brightly, but then a giant sapphire blue snow crystal appears in the sky above the castle reflecting the northern lights and creating a magical glow onto Arendelle Castle.

 **The End**


End file.
